Hope
by Brittana-Obsession
Summary: HeYa fic, based around Glee and it's characters/actors. New to this so please bear with me. None of these people belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for my story. Thanks and Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am new to this fanfic thing, so please bear with me. I do have plenty of ideas on where to go with this story, but all ideas and feedback is welcomed. I know right now this seems angsty and I suppose it is. But I am a die-hard Heya/Brittana fan and I want what most, if not all, of you want too. Thank you for your time. Let me know what you think, and if it's worth me carrying on with this little adventure I have started :)**

She couldn't believe it was happening this way. After all the time they'd spent together. After all the work they'd done. The mountains they had to climb, the people they had to face, and for what? It was over, before it had ever really begun. And now Naya had to start all over again, the only problem was, she wasn't sure if she could do it or not.

My name is Naya Rivera. Some of you may know me for the small roles I played in several TV shows including, CSI:Miami, Fresh Prince of Bel Air, or 8 simple rules, to name but a few. But I think most of you will know me as the luscious lady loving, bitchy cheerleader Santana Lopez from the hit TV series Glee. A lot of you will think you know me, a lot of you will say you care. But there is so much you don't know about me, namely the fact that I am currently suffering from a broken heart, and feel that I may never recover. Why? you may ask. Simple. Because I fell in love with the most beautiful, caring, down to earth person anyone could ever meet, and I was lucky that she loved me back. Who is this person I'm talking about? She's none other than the Brittany to my Santana. Heather Morris.

It wasn't easy, nothing that's ever worth it truly is. But all the laughter, all the smiles and all the love, made it all worth it. She could light up my day, just by sharing that beautiful smile with me, or by telling a joke, that to most people, wouldn't have even been funny. But to me, it was the best joke i'd ever heard, the best joke ever told. Because it was Heather telling it to me, and it was Heather laughing at herself at the end of it. We'd faced tough times, and we'd faced potentially losing our friends, but we'd come out the other side. Better for it, and loved none the less.

That was before my whole world changed, and everything came crashing down. I'll never forget the day it happened, as much as I may want to. And sometimes, just sometimes I want to forget.

A loud noise, followed by a vibration, woke me from the not so deep sleep i'd been enjoying. It'd been a late night last night, and I only got in at a little before 3am. Now musing from my sleep, I rubbed at my eyes, before looking over at the clock on my bedside table. It read 7.18am. I couldn't help the small groan that escaped my mouth as I rolled over and picked up the vibrating phone from under my pillow. I didn't recognise the number, so I was dubious about answering. I figured I could let it go to voicemail, so I dropped it back down on the bed. That's when I noticed the other side of the bed was empty. I called out Heather's name, but got no response. Then I remembered that she had an early call this morning on the Glee set, so she must have gone to work already. I stretched out my muscles before getting out of bed and making my way to the bathroom. I needed to take a shower and have some breakfast before my own 9am start time on set.

Twenty minutes later, I was showered and feeling fresh, drinking a cup of coffee and tucking into a piece of toast. I scanned yesterday's newspaper, but wasn't really paying attention to it, before i got up, placed my mug and plate into the dishwasher and headed back into my bedroom. I had to get dressed.

When I got into my room I noticed that my phone was lit up, so I went over to the bed to retrieve it. When I looked, I saw that I had half a dozen missed calls all from the same number, and even a few from Lea and Dianna. Then I noticed that I had four voicemails too. What was going on? Instead of checking the voicemails, I immediately redialed Dianna, and waited patiently as her phone rang out. I was wondering what I was missing, what was going on, when finally there was an answer on the other end.

"Finally, Naya, where the hell have you been?" Came Dianna's voice.

_Clearly we're skipping the pleasantries today. _I thought to myself as I responded. "Hi, Dianna, what is going on? I have missed calls from you and Lea and some unknown number."

There was a pause, I could hear Dianna whispering something to whoever was with her, but I couldn't quite make out what it was. It felt like it was taking forever for her to respond. I was going to say something to break the silence, but Dianna came back on the line.

"Naya, have you not heard the news?" she asked me in a shaky voice, and I was beginning to worry now.

"News? No, Dianna, I have not heard the news. What are you talking about? What am I missing here?" I rambled on nervously.

My heartbeat had almost doubled, and I was starting to worry. I wasn't quite sure why yet, but I could hear that something was wrong in Dianna's voice. I knew her, better than she knew herself sometimes.

"Naya, where are you honey?"

"I'm at home Dianna, I was just getting ready to come into work. Can you please tell me what is going on? You're scaring me." Another long pause.

"Naya, hey, it's Lea. Listen sweetie, there's no easy way to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out with it. Heather was in an accident this morning, and now she's in the hospital. We're all here, and we've been trying to contact you. You should come over here, she's in a pretty bad way."

My whole world came crashing down. And I had no control over it. The woman I loved was hurt and I wasn't with her. I had to get there.

"Lea what hospital is she in? I'll be right there."

"Naya don't drive, just take a cab here ok? We're at Mercy Grace hospital. Someone will meet you out front."

That was all I had to hear. I shut my phone off, grabbed the nearest clothes to me and quickly put them on. I was in shock, I was scared and my mind was racing. I grabbed my keys and my money off the bedside table and shoved them both into my pocket, before picking up my phone and heading for the door. Little did I know, how much my life was about to change at that moment. If I could, I would turn back the clock and keep Heather in bed with me. But that wasn't possible and now I was heading to the hospital, hoping beyond hope that she was going to be alright. For all the good it did me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks guys for the reviews both here and on Twitter. The level of support I've received has made me glad I started this adventure. This chapter is full of angst, and the end might shock you, but I have to ask you to trust me, I ship them and I know where i'm going with this. As always reviews are greatly appreciated as it gives me an idea on how you're all taking it, and any ideas you may have please don't hesitate to contact me, either here or via P.M :) Thanks, enjoy.**

I'd done the sensible thing, and hailed a cab. As much as I wanted to just get in my own car and get over to the hospital, I knew I wasn't in the right frame of mind to drive. And so I spent an extra few minutes waiting for a cab to pull over and pick me up.

The guy made small talk, he was trying to get my attention, but I wasn't there. I was away, in that hospital room, with Heather, if only in my mind. No-one had told me what had happend, what kind of accident Heather had been in, or how she was hurt exactly. I began to wonder if I was making more of a big deal out of this than necessary. Maybe she'd had a minor accident on set and she was hurt, or maybe she'd had a fall and maybe broke a bone or something. But then my mind played back to what Rachel had said _"You should come over here, she's in a pretty bad way."_

The cab ride seemed to take forever, on a journey that was maybe fifteen minutes, tops. I was anxious, I was worried, scared, even felt a little sick. I just wanted to get to the hospital and see what was going on, so I could assess the situation and have a better idea of what was happening. The woman I loved, the woman who loved me back, was in hospital. And I wasn't with her. That's all that kept coming to the front of my mind, as we finally pulled up outside the hospital.

I handed the driver a $20 bill and told him to keep the change. I got out of the car and began to walk to the main entrance, where a text from Dianna told me that Lea would be waiting there for me. As I rounded the corner, there she was pacing back and forth, talking to Cory. When they saw me they both stopped what they were doing and Lea came towards me with her arms outstretched.

"Oh, Naya. I'm so glad you're here." Lea said as she enveloped me in a warm embrace.

As we parted, I turned to look at Cory, then back to Lea before speaking.

"You guys, what the hell happened to my girl? And more importantly, where is she?" I breathed.

Lea embraced me again, before grasping my hand and leading me in the direction of the main entrance. Cory followed closely behind.

"Naya, she was in a car accident, or more specifically, she was hit by a car. She was on her way back from the coffee shop. She'd just been on the coffee run in the break with Jenna, when a car came out of nowhere and hit her. Or at least, that's our understanding of it."

By the time Lea had explained this to me, we'd gotten into an elevator, rode to the fourth floor, and came out in the Intensive Care Unit. My heart leapt into my throat. I hadn't known how serious this was. I hadn't expected it to be this bad. My legs went weak beneath me, before I felt these big arms wrap around me. I turned to see Cory, holding me safely up.

This couldn't be happening, Heather couldn't be in the ICU, she couldn't be that badly injured. My mind raced and my body felt limp. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening.

But it was. And Lea looped her arm with mine and walked me towards a room at the far end of the corridor. As we got closer I could see Dianna sitting at Heather's bedside, with Amber beside her and Kevin standing behind them. On the other side of the bed Mark and Jenna were sitting side by side, with Chris and Darren both standing behind them. The first thing I remember thinking was how big the room was. Looking back, I'm surprised that's what came to me first.

Just before I got to the door of the room, I was intercepted by a woman in a suit, with a white coat over it. She looked through the window into Heather's room, before she turned her attention back to us.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Partington. I'm Ms Morris' consultant. And you must be Ms Rivera?" she asked.

"Naya." was all I managed to get out.

She moved closer to me and extended her hand. I shook her hand before returning it back to my side, where it was quickly met by Lea's awaiting hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naya, although unfortunate under these circumstances."

I just nooded, I had so many questions for this woman, yet my mind couldn't seem to put them into sentences for my mouth to get out.

"Naya, I know this is tough, and I'm sure all you want to do right now, is be in there with Heather. But I have to talk to you. There are questions I need to ask, things I need to find out about her. Can you come to my office. It's just right down the hall."

I wanted to say no, I wanted to just go inside Heather's room, close the door, and stay with her until she woke up. But again, I found myself nodding. I started to follow the doctor as she led me to her office, but then something stopped me.

"Wait!" I said as I walked into Heather's room. As I got closer to the bed Amber and Dianna moved so I could get closer to Heather. As I did, I bent down and kissed her on the top of the head, as a single tear rolled down my face.

"What did you do, you klutz?" I whispered as I held my girlfriends hand. "I'm always telling you to be more careful, aren't I? You have a little rest, baby. But then you gotta get up, and you have to come home, to me. Are you listening to me Heather Morris?" I said.

I kissed her again, only this time on the cheek, before I turned to leave the room. Dianna touched my hand in a reassuring and friendly way as I walked past her, and Amber gave me a sympathetic smile. Lea nodded at me as I came out past her, and offered to come with me. I gratefully accepted her offer and took her hand as we both walked down the hall.

As I got in the office, I noticed how considerably small it was, especially compared to Heather's room. I sat down at a chair in front of the doctors desk, with Lea taking the one beside me. Dr. Partington sat behind her desk, and opened the file in front of her.

"Right, Ms Rivera ..."

"Naya." I interrupted.

"Right, sorry. Naya, I just have a few questions I need you to answer, then I'll leave you to be with Heather in peace."

I nodded at the doctor and managed to give her a small smile. This was encouragement enough for her to go on, apparently.

"Do you know who Heather's next of kin is, and where we can find them?" she asked first.

I looked at her like she was stupid. I must have, because a confused look registered on her face. Before I could say anything Lea responded for me.

"Excuse me, I thought you already knew. Naya is Heather's next of kin. They've been married for almost a year."

The doctor was obviously shocked, and she wasn't very good at hiding it. I just wanted to be with Heather instead of answering these stupid questions.

"Dr, please! Is there any important questions I have to answer here? Because right now, I'd much rather be in there with my wife!" I didn't mean to sound so angry, but I suppose inside I was.

She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry Naya, I didn't know the two of you were married. I just have, literally a few questions, then i'll leave you be." she continued.

I just nodded at her like some stupid toy.

"Is Heather allergic to any medications that you know of?"

"No." I answered simply.

"Does she have any existing medical problems we should be made aware of?"

I shook my head. "No." I said again.

"Is there any chance Heather could be pregnant?"

I looked at her then, really looked at her. I was trying to gauge what she was feeling, but she sat looking at me, straight faced.

"No, she's not pregnant." I replied.

"And finally, has she had any surgery in the last 6 months?" she asked.

I began to say No, before I remembered she'd had to have some corrective surgery on her ankle 3 months before.

"Yes, she had a surgical procedure about 3 months ago. She's a dancer, she had an accident and damaged some bones in her ankle. They had to be reset or something."

I felt Lea squeeze my hand reassuringly.

"OK, I think that's all for now. If I need any more details, I'll be sure to find you. Go be with your girl." She said as she stood up and showed us out of her office.

Lea and I exchanged a look, before we made our way back to Heather's room. I got a feeling that this doctor was good at her job, but I couldn't help feeling something was off with her, and I wasn't sure what.

As we got closer to Heather's room, we both instantly realized that something was wrong. Everyone that'd been in her room was outside, and medical personnel were running in and out of her room. I rushed to get closer, and as I reached the door, the worst thing imaginable happened. I saw Heather's heart monitor flatline, and at the same time I heard a mans voice say, "time of death, 8.09am"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N OK so I know I already updated today, but I've had a lot of interest for chapter 3 so here it is. Guys I have to ask you to trust where i'm going with this. I know me killing Heather in the last chapter may have been difficult for you to read, believe me it was difficult for me to write, but I have an idea and I ask you to bear with me. After all what's Ya without the He ;) Thanks. Enjoy.**

What happened next, I don't really remember. I knew my mind went blank, and my legs went weak beneath me. But the sound that seemed to ring out in my ears, was the sound of something breaking. I didn't know it then, but I came to realize later that it was my heart breaking in the exact moment I lost the woman I loved. Everything after that is a blur, because I fainted.

When I opened my eyes again, I was lying in a hospital bed of my own. My head was hurting and I felt an indescribable pain in my entire being. I wondered in those moments, if all of this could've been a dream. If I was the one in hospital, maybe i'd had the accident and Heather was OK. I gave myself hope, I had to, the reality was too painful.

She'd always been the better person, saw the good in everyone and tried to be nice to everyone. I wasn't much unlike her myself, but I did posses a few of those bitchy Santana traits, which made her the better person. I loved Heather with all my heart and soul. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her. Nothing I wouldn't give up for her, and I had given things up. My family had found it difficult when they found out we were together, even on screen, they didn't like to see the intimacy between our characters, but when they found out that Heather and I had feelings for each other, outside the show, it'd put a strain on my relationships with my family members.

I was deep in thought, reliving the past, thinking about everything, when a doctor came into my room, followed closely by Lea and Dianna.

"You're awake, good to see." Dr Partington said as she came nearer to my bed.

Lea and Dianna came around the other side of my bed, and Dianna took my hand in hers.

"Naya, I know you had a big shock, and now you're probably wondering what you're doing in here. What do you remember from what happened?" The doctor asked me.

I had this really big headache and all I felt myself wanting to do was sleep, go back into my dreams, and have this all be a nightmare. Because right now, I'd lost Heather and I was in a mental abyss. I needed to hold on to my hope.

"Um ... I don't really remember much, I was ... standing outside Heather's room when I saw her heart monitor flatline and I heard .. the doctor inside pronounce that she was dead. My minds a little fuzzy, uh .. I remember feeling weak, my mind went blank and then ... that's it. I don't know. Doctor what's going on?" I asked.

The doctor exchanged a glance between Dianna and Lea before looking back to me.

"You blacked out Naya, we tried to move you but you had a fit. Now we're not sure exactly what caused the fit yet, but we have been running some tests. Right now I have you on a drip to keep your fluids up and i've given you some pain relief. You managed to bang yourself up pretty bad during the fit."

She took a breath and my mind began to race. What was happening? Everything was changing.

"Naya, I want to keep you here for observation. Probably just for 24 hours, then when I get the test results, if they're all clear, you can go home. How does that sound?"

"I don't have a home, ... not anymore." I replied automatically. I hadn't even intended to say anything, but before I realized, the words were out there.

"Heather was my home. Is it true? Is she really gone?" I asked as tears began to escape and roll down my cheeks.

I felt Dianna's grip on my hand tighten then, and I looked at her, then at Lea before returning my gaze back to the doctor.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is true. We won't know for certain until we have the results of some tests, but we believe that she suffered a bleed and by the time we had knowledge of it, it was too late to do anything about it. I'm so sorry for your loss." the doctor replied.

I felt my heart then, it felt like it was breaking even more. I couldn't face this. I couldn't have these people take away my hope. I couldn't have lost Heather, surely.

"I'll leave you be, if you need me, you have your buzzer." and with that she left the room.

There was an eerie silence in the room after she left, like no-one knew what to say or do. Then Lea shifted from where she was, and came around to the other side of my bed. She grasped my other hand in hers and raised it to kiss the back of my hand.

"Naya, I'm so sorry sweetie." she said.

I just squeezed her hand.

I couldn't believe this was happening. My heart felt like it no longer existed, my mind raced and my whole body felt limp. Not only had I lost Heather, I'd lost Hope. What did I have left now?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews so far, both here and on Twitter, I am receiving a lot of positive feedback and it's making this writing journey so much easier. So I thought i'd give you another quick update. This chapter is only short, but the next chapter makes up for it. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, so much so, that I think i'll wait until I have more until I post the next chapter. Let's say ... 15 by the end of this chapter? Then I'll post again :) Thanks for sticking with it guys. Enjoy x**

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

They'd found no signs of anything sinister on any of my scans, so they'd let me come home. What used to be my home, anyway. They'd also confirmed that Heather had suffered a massive bleed, and there was nothing they could have done about it.

So now here I am, in disbelief that it was all happening this way. After everything we'd been through, all the time we'd spent together. The mountains we had to climb, and for what? Here I am now, burying the only person I've ever truly loved. It was over. And now I had to carry on, I had to try and start again. But what if I can't do it? What if all I want is to just be with Heather?

People came and offered their condolences. Shaking my hand as they walked past, and pulling me in to tight embraces. They didn't really know what I was going through inside though, they couldn't possibly know how I was feeling. But I just stood and thanked them all as they came by me, for attending the funeral and caring enough about Heather to be here. There were a lot of them. We'd barely managed to get everyone inside. And even then there were thousands of people outside.

In the background I could hear Songbird playing. It made me smile and cry both at the same time. There were so many feelings attached to that song, good and now bad too.

_And I wish you all the love in the world, but most of all, I wish it from myself. _Hearing that line now I was struggling to stay on my feet._ And i love you, i love you, i love you like never before. _Never a truer line ever spoken/sang. I couldn't possibly love Heather more than I do right at this moment. A lone tear fell, and rolled down my cheek, until it fell onto my coat.

I felt Lea beside me squeeze my arm, and I have her a small nod in thanks. This day was so difficult. I just had to try my best to get through it. I greeted a lot more people before the numbers finally began to thin out, and there was only myself, with the rest of the Glee Cast left. It hadn't surprised me that Heather's parents didn't show up. They'd made their feelings clear; if she was with me, she didn't have them. Simple as that. Only now she wasn't with me and she didn't have them either. It saddened me so much, more tears began to fall freely.

The rest of the day I spent in a daze. I don't really remember much about it. There were a lot of people, several toasts to Heather's memory and her life. Harry said how much of a shame it was to lose such a talented dancer, Lea told them how she was going to miss Heather's laughter and her wit. I was supposed to make a speech. I was meant to tell them all the wonderful things about Heather. So I'd done the only thing possible.

"Can I have your attention please?" I asked, as I stood on shaky legs. "We've all heard today how amazing, and talented and funny Heather is ... was." I corrected myself. "And I know that all of your here will have your own personal memories of her, how she made you laugh, or cry, how she was there for you, maybe taught you a dance move or routine. How she helped with your charity foundations or helped with personal problems or crisis'. But there's so much about Heather you didn't know. Some much about her that you'll never be a part of now. And that saddens me." I said as I picked up my drink and took a long pause over it.

"You all loved her, and you'll all miss her, just like I will. So please raise your glass, and toast the most beautiful, kind, caring woman the world has ever seen. Heather Morris. To Heather." I said before I put my glass back down and left.

I don't remember how, but I got home and ran myself a hot bath. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine before heading back to the bathroom and sinking into the warm water and bubbles. Heather was plaguing my thoughts. We'd had so many plans together and now they would never happen. I'd never see her again, never kiss her, never hold her. I'd lost her. What was my life worth now? What did everything mean? Without her I was nothing, I had no-one. She was my life, she was my home, she was everything. As I sank further into the bathtub, I put the glass down on the side. I just wanted to sleep, I wanted all this to end. I wanted Heather back, or at the very least, I wanted Hope.

**A/N 2: I know this will have been hard for you all to read, but again I must ask you to trust me, I know where I'm going with this. The next two chapters are already written, and they will be HeYa fans favorite's yet ;) So bear with me. Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys, thanks once again for your reviews, they really are my inspiration to continue this journey :) I know a lot of you are mad at me right now for killing Heather, but I know what I'm doing, and I think you'll like this chapter. I have updated quite frequently over the last few days, and I hope to keep it up. My original aim was for one chapter a week, but maybe i'll upgrade that to two, IF I see more reviews and interest from people. I know there are a lot of silent readers out there, but I really would like to hear your thoughts and your opinions. I know I said I'd wait until I got 15 reviews before I'd post this chapter, but 12 is near enough, and a friend of mine could do with some cheering up. So, Michelle, this one's for you bee ;) Enough from me, thanks guys and enjoy! **

It'd been two months since that fateful day. The day i'd said goodbye to the woman I loved. The day i'd felt my life had ended. I'd spent the first few days in bed, eating take out and that's when I felt the odd pang of hunger. I looked a mess, and sozializing was the last thing on my mind. I should have been at a Glee premiere, it was the Glee:5 years on premiere, the new show we'd been working on, and I couldn't face going without Heather. I knew that the press would have plenty of questions for me, and they'd ask stupid questions like; How was I doing or how was I feeling? And they'd want pictures, and I just didn't have the energy for it. I knew that there would be lots of fans there, and that they probably needed to see me more than the press did. I'd been out of the spotlight, for few weeks, and I knew from the fanmail and the phone calls I was getting from my agent, that I had to make a public appearance.

I managed to get myself out of bed, and took a long, hot, shower. I prayed that the day would go as smoothly as possible, because I just didn't need any more drama in my life right now. I shut off the shower and that's when I noticed that my phone was ringing. I grabbed the towel, secured it tightly around me, before I picked up my phone. The caller I.D told me it was Dianna.

"Hey, Lady Di." I answered.

"Hey yourself sweetie. You ready for today?" she asked. I was glad she knew me well enough not to ask the dumb how are you feeling or are you ok questions.

"I'm as ready as i'm ever going to be I think." I responded as I moved to the mirror and wiped the condensation from it.

"You know, Lea and I are just around the corner, we're picking up some breakfast before we head into work. What do you say we grab something for you, then swing by and pick you up?" I loved how thoughtful my friends were sometimes.

"Uh, yeah, thanks Di, can you give me ten minutes to get ready? I just got out the shower." I responded taking the brush to my hair.

"You just got out the shower, Naya, you and I both know you're going to take longer than ten minutes to get ready. Let's say twenty minutes ok? Don't forget we have hair and make-up artists on set. You want your usual?" my friend asked me.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She really did know me better than myself sometimes.

"Yeah, my usual is good, I'll see you both soon." I said before closing my phone and going into my room to get dressed. This was going to be a difficult day, I was finally back on set after a two month hiatus, Ryan was about ready to kick my butt, and I knew the press would be there to see my first public appearance.

I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt before pulling some underwear from my drawer. I quickly plugged my hairdryer in, as I pulled the t-shirt over my head. Then I grabbed a pair of boots and pulled them on. I had ten minutes before the girls were due and I needed to dry my hair and put some make-up on. I couldn't believe I was going back to all this, there was a while back there that I wondered what would happen with all this, and what direction my life would take. But after plenty of conversations with my cast mates and a few phone calls between myself and my agent, we'd decided that brooding wasn't good and so I should try and get back to work and concentrate on something other than my pain. I didn't have Heather anymore and that was painful beyond belief, but I was getting some hope back.

I'd just finished drying my hair and applying some make-up when the the intercom buzzed. I walked over to the phone and heard Dianna on the other end. I buzzed her in and checked myself in the mirror. Ready or not, this was it. Dianna and Lea came up the stairs of my appartment. Lea handed me my coffee as she got to the door and kissed me on the cheek. Dianna put her arms around me and gave me a quick hug.

"Right ladies, are we ready to go?" I asked, more cheerfully than I felt.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lea asked me.

"No, but it has to be done right?" I said looking between Dianna and Lea.

After an awkward silence, I took the lead again.

"So, who's driving? Because I don't think I'm coming if it's you Dianna." I said jokingly.

After a few small chuckled, Lea linked our arms and led me out the door of my appartment and down the stairs, out into the warm air.

"You don't have to worry, I'm driving." she said. "And don't think that you're alone today, Naya. I know it's going to be difficult and you're going to feel that you have to be strong. But we're all here for you."

I nooded at Lea and gave her a small grateful smile. I knew today would be difficult, I had no doubts about that, but I also knew that I had my friends, and that was the main reason I was able to do this today.

It was only a short car ride to the Glee lot. I'd used the time trying to keep myself composed and trying to get into character. If I could be Santana, or at least act like her for the day, I'd be ok. She was queen bitch after all, completely different to the emotions and feelings I was experiencing right now.

As we pulled up to the lot, the flash's went off and people were shouting my name. They surrounded the Range Rover and they were all trying to get as close to me as possible. Lea just rolled on, and beeped at them furiously. Dianna cursed and I tried to look like I hadn't been shattered by the death of my wife, like I was coping ok. Because that's what they were expecting wasn't it? Or was it? I didn't know anymore.

We finally got inside the lot, away from the prying eyes, and security closed the gates behind us. I'd managed to get through that, but I knew it was going to get worse. As the day progressed I knew I wouldn't be able to move without them following me everywhere I went. We pulled up outside the studio and we got out of the car. Everything was eerily quiet. Then we rounded the corner and everyone was there, mulling about, learning lines, and limbering up for dance routines. It made my heart swell.

"Naya!" I heard, as Amber came crashing into me, hugging me in a tight bear hug. "Oh, honey, it's so good to have you back!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks Amber, I'm hoping it's going to be good to be back." I said as she released me from the hug.

I spent the next ten minutes, hugging everyone and hearing them say how good it was to see me back on set, and that the place hadn't been the same without me. I wondered then if they were thinking the same thing about Heather, and the place not being the same without her around, but no-one said as much.

"Thank You, all of you. If it wasn't for you guys, I don't think I could be here today, and I don't think i'd have gotten through these last few months. I owe you all a great deal." I said, and saw a few tears slipping from my friends eyes.

"Now come on, we got scenes to shoot, and songs to sing. I'm sure Santana should be beating someone up today or slapping someone down." I said, trying to lighten the mood. It did it's job, because it got a few chuckles, then people began to disperse.

"Come on Naya, let's head inside to do our scene." Dianna said to me as she reached for my hand.

"Uh, actually, Di, I just need to go to my trailer real quick, ok? I could just use a minute." I said looking at my friend straight in the eye. She really was a good friend to me.

"Sure, I'll cover for you with Ryan, but if you're any longer than five minutes, I'll come find you myself. We got cheerleaders to boss around." she said as she winked at me and squeezed my hand, before heading inside.

It felt strange being back here, yet at the same time I felt more at home here than I did in my appartment. Maybe because this is where I'd spent most of my time with Heather, or maybe because this is where we'd fallen in love. I didn't know why, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it felt good to be back here, it felt right.

I made my way over to my trailer and passed a few techs, they just nodded their heads at me in greeting before carrying on. I was glad they weren't treating me any differently. I got to the door of my trailer, and pulled at the handle. When the door opened I took in such a beautiful sight. My whole trailer was filled with flowers, and chocolates and teddy bears. In front of them, on the table was a very big card. It read _**welcome back from all your friends, but most importantly, your family. With Love x **_It brought a tear to my eye, and I wished there was someone around for me to hug. I looked through all the gifts and picked up a fluffy teddy bear, and sat down in the chair in front of my mirror. I hugged the bear tightly and looked at the boquet of flowers on my table in front of me. It was a beautiful arrangement. I picked up the card and immediately I got tingles down my spine. Someone was different about these flowers, something was different about this card.

I put the bear down, and opened the card. It smelled like such a familiar smell. When I turned it over to read, my heart skipped a beat and my mind raced. It read;

_**Naya, I'm so sorry I've put you through this, but I had my reasons. Please trust me. I love you more than words could ever say and leaving you broke my heart as much as it broke yours. I can not begin to tell you how happy I am that you've decided to come back to work, it means you're healing. Please don't tell anyone about this. Trust in me, trust in our love. Yours always. Heather xox**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, what could this possibly mean? I wanted to go and talk to someone but the note asked me not to tell anyone. The note; from Heather? How could that be? I realized then why I felt more at home here than I did in my appartment, it was because she had been here, more recently than she'd been at the appartment, and in one short, simple note, she'd given me back my hope.

**A/N 2: For those Heather Fans currently hating on me, the next chapter will be your favourite so far ... GUARANTEED ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I've been and still am unwell. But just heard Candyman and it's made me feel a little better so I thought i'd quickly update for you. Can't promise the best chapter for HeMo fans and then keep you guys hanging can I? That'd just be mean lol :p Anyways, as you'll probably tell from this chapter, i've changed things up a little bit. Bit of a different perspective. I still know where i'm going with this story, and I hope you stay with me on the journey.**

**I also took a bit of advice from a friend recently, who told me I should consider a soundtrack to go with this fic. I thought I couldn't do it at first, but reading over this chapter, I felt I had the perfect song to accompany it, so I added a soundtrack. Let me know what you think. If you don't know the song, it might be a good idea to go over to youtube and check it out, it's a beautiful song.**

**Forever Love - Reba McEntire**

**Thanks again guys, and as always Reviews are what keep me going. Enjoy x**

_I can't believe I did this to her _she thinks as she looks across at the woman she loves. She'd been coming here a few times a week for the last couple of weeks now, and she loved seeing Naya. Of course, it had to be from a distance, but her line of sight from the roof of the building oppisite what used to be her appartment, was enough for Heather. She was just happy she could see her wife again.

It'd all turned into a big mess, she knew that. And she knew she'd hurt Naya beyond anything she'd ever wanted. But she'd had no choice, she'd done this to protect herself and Naya. It was either Play dead or Be dead and she knew which she'd preferred, so she'd done the only thing possible and killed herself, or so she'd made everyone think. If it hadn't have been for the doctor at the hospital, she wouldn't have been able to pull it off. But she'd thanked her sufficiently for it with a healthy sum of money.

Looking through the window now of the appartment they used to share, Heather wondered if Naya still slept on the same side of the bed, or maybe if it was different, now she wasn't there. She wondered if Naya was eating properly yet, after her barely eating at all phase. She often wondered, on nights like this, what Naya was thinking about, or how her day had been. Heather missed that, the conversations about each others day, the winding down process they had after a long day at work. _God, I really miss her _she thought to herself, as she saw the light in the living room go off.

She'd had to leave it a few weeks before she could risk coming here, she knew that by doing this she was endangering herself, not to mention Naya, the exact opposite of what she'd wanted to do. She'd done this thing to prevent the danger, to herself, to Naya, even to their group of friends. But she just couldn't stay away from Naya, like always there was something dragging her back to where she belonged.

She knew she shouldn't be here though, she knew that if they found out, they'd probably kill her themselves. Or maybe nothing quite as dramatic as that, but she knew these people were not to be messed with. After all, they had saved her, and in the process saved Naya, even if she didn't know it.

Heather saw the bedroom light go on, so she closed her eyes and imagined Naya changing, just like she'd seen her do a thousand times. She loved everything about Naya, her personality, her beautiful face, the smile that could light up any room. Not to mention the drop dead gorgeous body her wife had. It was crazy to think that she couldn't touch her, she couldn't kiss her. Hell, she couldn't even tell her she was alive. But she had, hadn't she? Or at least she'd made Naya suspicious. She couldn't help but leave her that note. When she saw how badly Naya had been taking all this, she had to help her, it was her job to look after her wasn't it? So that's all she'd done. She'd done her job, and protected her wife, from the truth and from having to mourn her.

The bedroom light stayed on for a while, so Heather thought that maybe Naya had gone to take a shower. She sat in the cool air, thinking of Naya in the shower, of all the times they'd spend in there together. All the times they'd been late for work because of a few extra minutes in the shower. Heather hated the thought of not being able to be there with her now. Not being able to tell her that everything would be ok.

Twenty minutes later the bedroom light went out, and Heather could imagine Naya walking to their bed, and slipping under the covers. She wondered if Naya was going to be able to relax tonight, now she knew the truth, or at least a part of it. She wondered if Naya would maybe for the first time in a while have a good nights sleep.

'Goodnight my love' she whispered into the open air. She wished above anything, she could be in bed with Naya right now, just to hold her, just to be able to kiss her. She missed her touch, she missed the familiarity. Heather didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay here and be as close to her wife as she possibly could. She didn't want to go back to a single bed in a run down house in the middle of nowhere. She hated this. She hated what was happening to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" came a strong, manly voice from behind her.

Heather shot up and turned to look at where the voice came from.

"Oh, it's you!" she sighed, she was relieved. "Jeez Matthews, You scared me."

"Good! You should be scared! And you shouldn't be here!" clearly he was angry. He stepped closer towards her.

"I know, I know, but I had to see her, it's ok, i'm going now anyway." I sighed as I slumped my shoulders and raised my hands in defeat.

"Heather, I know this is hard, but you did this to protect yourself, and more importantly her." he pointed in the direction of the apartment. "Do you have any idea what these people will do to her if they know you're alive? Not to mention what they'd do to your friends. You're putting too many people in danger by being here. So come on, lets get out of here." he finished as he turned around and made his way to the fire exit door.

With one last glance at what used to be my apartment, what used to be my life, and what used to be my wife, I picked up my bag and followed Matthews off the rooftop and out of the building. I knew now someone had found out, it'd be difficult for me to get back here again, but I knew one thing for sure. I wasn't going to give up on Naya, I wasn't going to walk away again. She wasn't strong enough and neither was I. I had to give us both back some hope.

**A/N 2: AS IF I'd kill off HeMo lol! I'm SO glad I can finally say that to you guys! You have no idea how hard it's been to keep that a secret, especially from my twitter reviewers. I ship Brittana and HeYa, I'd rather chop off my own arm than kill one of them :p I hope you all enjoyed and it lived up to expectations :) I know it was a short chapter, but I was going more for quality than quantity. The journey is just beginning, I hope you'll stay on it with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys, hope the last chapter lived up to expectations. I know a lot of you are confused by this story so far, but I think maybe some of you will get an idea of where i'm going with this once you've read this chapter. And I know that the chapter I'm working on now, which will be either chapter 8 or 9 will answer some of the questions you may have. If you do have any questions or thoughts, please feel free to contact me. I'm happy to help. Any ideas you may have, I'm open to them. As always, Reviews help me know what you're all thinking and they give me motivation to continue this journey. Thanks guys, hope you all enjoy :)**

My first day back hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be, and I'd managed to shoot my scenes without needing to do too many takes. The press hadn't been too bad neither, especially after I gave them a short statement. Considering how much i'd been dreading the day, I was quite pleased with how it went.

I was especially pleased with the note I'd received from Heather. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, but I knew she was alive and that's all that mattered to me at this point. I couldn't believe that she was alive, I had lots of questions I'd love to be able to ask her, but I knew for now, this had to wait. I had to just focus on work, and getting through each day, until Heather contacted me again, and I knew she would.

It was a little after 11pm, I'd just finished eating chinese, and I wanted a quick shower before heading to bed. I quickly went into my bedroom to change. I was on my way into my bathroom, when something seemed to stop me. I didn't know what it was, but there seemed to be something keeping me in my bedroom.

I sat on the edge of my bed, and gazed out my bedroom window. I sat there for several minutes, my mind completely blank. I reached for the teddy bear on Heather's side of the bed and clutched it to my chest. It still smelled like her. I buried my face into the bear, and held onto it tightly. I felt like she was so close to me right now. I felt like I could feel her presence.

I'd sat on the bed for about ten minutes, when all of a sudden my mind went into overdrive. All the thoughts and feelings I'd put on hold for the last ten minutes, suddenly came back and I was wondering what had just happened to me. I placed the teddy bear back on the bed and made my way into the bathroom for my shower.

Twenty minutes later I emerged, I felt a little better. I noticed then that my phone was flashing so I picked it up to see that there was a text from Dianna. It read; Just saw your press statement, i'm proud of you sweetie. You know where I am if you need me. Love ya xox I smiled as I quickly sent a thank you text back. I quickly towel dried my hair, before combing through it and putting it up in a loose bun. I pulled out some pyjamas, and slipped into them, before I turned out my bedroom light. I was tired, and I had another early start in the morning. I slipped into bed, and snuggled into Heather's teddy bear. It wasn't the same as being with Heather, but it was as close as I was going to get right now. I closed my eyes, and hoped i'd have some pretty nice dreams tonight.

I got back to my new home, and I couldn't help but feel empty inside. This place wasn't home. I'd just left my home behind, and my wife with it. I knew I was doing this for the right reasons, I knew that it was right for me to be here, but I couldn't help feeling sad. I missed Naya more than I ever thought possible. I missed the laughter and the close bond with my cast mates. I knew I had to do something with my 'new life' but I had no idea what it was that I was supposed to do. I hated being cooped up all the time in this house, yet it wasn't safe for me to go anywhere.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed, my arms wrapped tightly around myself, when I heard a knock on the bedroom door. I had a good idea of who it'd be. "Come in" I called. The door opened and a woman entered. I'd seen her a few times before, she was one of the nicer people I'd seen since this whole mess started.

"Hey Heather, how you feeling tonight?" she asked.

I sat and stared at her for a few seconds before I gave her a small shrug. I spoke then.

"How do you think I feel? I hate this Catherine, I hate that I have to go through this. I feel so alone." I said, as I felt myself welling up. Catherine moved closer to me then, and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Look, I know this is difficult. But you're doing the right thing, for the right reasons." she said as she took my hand in her own. "I know you miss Naya, and your friends, but remember, you're doing this to protect them as much as yourself. I know that doesn't seem to help when you feel so alone and disconnected from everything, but it's true. And that's what you have to hold on to." She said as she gently squeezed my hand.

I gave her a small nod then and squeezed her hand. She was the closest thing I had to human contact since this whole thing started. She was nice, she was kind. I knew she was only doing her job, but she was doing it pretty well, better than a lot of the others anyway.

"Matthews tells me you were near the apartment tonight. How long you been going there?" She asked as she looked me directly in the eye.

I squirmed a little before deciding I had to tell her the truth. It was probably for the best.

"A couple of weeks. I've been going every few days, staying for half an hour or something. It's just so I can feel close to her. I miss her more than anything, and it hurts so much. I just want to be with her. Can you understand that?" I ramble as a lone tear falls.

I know that Catherine is really paying attention to me. I can feel it in her grip, I can see it in her face, and I can hear it in her response. I can't help but feel that I'd be lost without her right now. 

"I understand, really I do. I gotta ask you something though Heather, and I need you to tell me the truth. This is important." She says. I just nod my head in response and she takes a breath then before continuing. "Have you contacted her? Does she know you're not dead?" she asks, looking me square in the eye. I don't know how to react. Again, I don't want to lie to her, but I fear that they'll move me again if they think she knows something. Catherine must sense my uneasiness, because she squeezed my hand and shuffles closer to me on the bed.

"I just need to know what she knows, if anything. I need the truth here Heather." She says again, looking at me, trying to guage my response. I take a deep breath before answering her. I have to tell her, I know I do. It's the right thing to do.

"I contacted her. I told her that I was alive. That's all." I say, before casting my eyes towards the only window in the bedroom. I feel Catherine move away from me then and release my hand. I feel like i've done the wrong thing, and I immediately regret telling her. Until I hear her speak again.

"That's OK, I just needed to know. I have an idea, I'm not sure if the powers that be will allow it, but i'm gonna see what I can do ok?" she asks. I have no idea what she's talking about and she must see the bewildered expression cross my face.

"It's not set in stone, hell at this point it's just an idea. But, I'm hoping that maybe we can allow you two a phonecall. We'll have to set up a secure line, make sure Naya isn't too busy or have too many people around her. But yeah, maybe you two can talk a little bit. I know morale is low around here, and maybe talking will help you both a little. What do you think?" she asks.

I feel a whole host of emotions run through me. I can talk to Naya? Have an actual conversation with her? Maybe answer a few of her questions and erase some of the confusion she was bound to be feeling. As if i'd say no to that! I tell Catherine as much.

"I'd love it! I think that'd help. Any idea when?" I ask excitedly.

"Well, you gotta bear with me Heather. As I said at this point it's just an idea. I have to get permission. But if it can go ahead, I don't see why it can't be in the next few days. How does that sound?" She asks. I throw myself at her then, wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her tightly.

"I'd love it, I already do love it. Just the idea of talking to her makes me feel a little better. Thank you so much Catherine." I say, excitement and adrenalin coursing through me.

"Let me see what I can do, in the meantime, why don't you try and get some sleep, huh?" she asks, as she untangles herself from my grip and gets up, making her way towards the door.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I say as she opens the door. "Thank you so much." I say as she turns to leave.

"No problem. I'll be out here if you need me. You got me and Peterson tonight." She says as she leaves and closes the door behind her.

I can't help but smile. I feel the happiest I've felt since this whole mess began. I know that things are not over, not by a long shot. And I know I have tough times ahead. But if I can talk to Naya, I know it'll make me and her both feel better. I slip into bed with happy thoughts running through my mind, sure that I'm going to dream of Naya tonight.

**A/N 2: Just wanted to let you guys know I had formatting problems with this chapter. I tried my best to sort it out, but as you can tell, it didn't work. Hope it was still readable though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, another update for you :) I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I've been reading your reviews, and just want to address a few of you.**

**Dismantleme: I had planned on Naya grieving longer, I hadn't originally planned for this all to come about until several chapters further down the line. But my readers weren't liking the thought of Naya hurting and to be honest, my HeYa heart couldn't take too much. Don't worry though, there are a lot of twists and turns in store, so please bear with me.**

**HeyaRiot: You're on the right track, hopefully this chapter, and particularly the next chapter will answer some of those questions you have.  
><strong>

**To everyone else, I hope I'm beginning to answer some of the questions you may have in the next couple of chapters. As always Reviews are greatly appreciated and really are the motivation that keeps me going. I'd also like to just send a quick shout-out to my followers on Twitter who are currently reading this fic, but are reviewing over there. I appreciate each and every one of you. I'll stop talking now, hope you enjoy this chapter. I seemed to struggle finishing it, but let me know what you all think. Thanks, enjoy :)**

I got to work a little earlier than planned the next day, but it turned out to be useful, because there were no paparazzi hanging around. I got to my trailer half an hour earlier than I needed to, so I quickly sent a text to Dianna asking if she was around. While I waited for a response, I read through the notes that came with all the gifts I'd received yesterday. There were so many of them, and everyone was so thoughtful. I'd just put down a card and was reaching for another one when my cell phone vibrated on the table. I picked it up to see a text from Dianna. It read; _Five mins away, getting some breakfast. Shall I pick you something up? xox _I sent her a quick text back asking her to pick up my usual before going to sit in front of my mirror.

I began to comb through my hair, before I stopped to smell the flowers in front of me. They were the boquet from Heather. I absentmindedly put my hand over my heart as I took in the smell and sight of the beautiful arrangement in front of me. She'd gone to so much effort. They were the most recent thing I'd received from her. I was thinking about how long it'd be before she would contact me again, or if she even would, or could. I had so many things twirling round inside my head, that I didn't hear my trailer door open. The first time I realized anyone was inside was when I heard a shuffling, and then a noise as something was placed on my table. I turned around to see Dianna, sitting down at the table, and pulling out her coffee.

"Hey lady Di." I said as I got up and made my way over to her.

She took a long sip of her coffee before she responded.

"Hey Nay" she said as she quickly stood to embrace me. "What time do you have to be on set?" she asked as she pulled our breakfast bagels from the bag in front of her.

I looked at my watch before I answered. "In about twenty minutes" I said as I sat down and took a sip of my own coffee. "Oh Di, you are too good to me." I mumbled as I sat enjoying my coffee.

"Don't you forget it sweetcheeks" she responded with a slight chuckle. We both fell into a comfortable silence then as we enjoyed our breakfast. I glanced at my watch then and realized that I only had five minutes before I was due on set.

"Dammit!" I said as I realized the time. "Time flies when you're enjoying good coffee and bagels huh?" I joked to Dianna. She chuckled slightly at me. She'd just finished and was gathering all the rubbish together.

"Can I ask you something Naya?" she asked me cautiously. I wondered where this could be leading. I looked at her then, and nodded my head slightly, so she continued. "What's changed? Why do you seem so different?" she asked. I sat there for a moment, contemplating what she was saying. Before I had a chance to respond though, she was talking again. "I know we said you had to get out there and start living your life again. But something about you is different. It's like you're not hurting anymore." she said as she eyed me suspiciously.

I took a deep breath, as I tried to think of something to say to her. I didn't want to give anything away, hell I didn't really know anything. But if it was obvious to Dianna that my attitude had changed, then it'd be obvious to everyone else. I could see she was waiting patiently for an answer, but my brain couldn't seem to work out a plausable answer. After a few minutes in awkward silence, I did the only thing I could do.

"I'm sorry Dianna, but i'm gonna be late. Can we talk about this later?" I said as I got up to move. She mirrored what I did though, and got up blocking the doorway. I began to get a little nervous then, wondering what she was going to say next. But she just moved out of the way.

"No problem, we have a scene together later today, so I'll see you in a little while, huh?" she said as she placed the rubbish in the bin, then opened the door to my trailer. "It's good to see a resembelence to your old self. That's all." she said before she pulled me into a tight embrace. "Have a good day" she said as she released me and began to walk the opposite way.

I needed to think of something to say, if people asked me why I'd changed, or why I was being different, it was clear to me that I didn't have an adequate response. But right now I had scenes to shoot.

It was late when I finally finished for the day on the Glee set. It felt like i'd been there forever. I was supposed to hit the recording studio after I finished my scenes, but my head clearly wasn't in the game today, and I ended up needing to reshoot practically all of my scenes. Luckily though, that meant I hadn't had to face Dianna again and her quizzing. I decided to grab a late dinner from my favourite restaurant around the corner from the set. The air was fairly warm and the night seemed really nice, so I decided I'd walk to the restaurant, and come back for my car when I was finished.

I was just at the security gates, about to leave, when a woman came up to me from out of nowhere. It startled me a little, and I jumped. She must have realized this, because she backed up a pace then. It was clear to me though that she wanted to talk to me. So I stood there waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry" was all she said though, so I made my way to move around her. As I did, she reached her hand out and grabbed my arm. Again, I was a little startled by the action. "Excuse me, but can I help you at all?" I said then. I was getting annoyed now.

I noticed out the corner of my eye then, that the security guard who'd been manning the gate was coming towards us. "Tell him everything is ok." I heard the woman in front of me say, before I felt her release her grip on my arm. I looked at her then, straight in the eye, and I could see then that she was no threat to me.

"Hey Ms Rivera, is everything ok here?" asked the guard as he got closer to us. I looked back at the woman then before turning to him.

"Thanks Lewis, everything's fine. I'm ok." I said. He seemed a little skeptical though, and he lingered there for a minute before he turned around and began walking back the way he came. He was halfway there before he stopped and turned around to face me again. "Hey, Ms Rivera, you know where I am if you need me ok?" He asked. I smiled at him then. I was glad I had people like this around me.

"Yes Lewis, thank you." I said as I watched him turn back around and head towards the gate. I left it a couple of minutes before I turned back around and addressed the woman in front of me.

"What is this about?" I asked her. She seemed to straighten then, trying to make herself seem bigger.

"It's about your wife." the smallest, simplest sentence. Yet it sent shivers down my spine.

"My wife is dead" I began to choke out. But she placed her hand on my arm again, stopping me.

"No, she's not." At this, I looked her straight in the eye. Really looked at her. I had no idea who she was, or where she'd come from. But she was here in front of me at almost midnight telling me that my supposedly dead wife, wasn't actually dead. I just stood there and stared at her.

"I know you don't understand this, I know you have a lot going on right now. But we know she contacted you." she lowered her voice at the last part. But I heard every word. I wasn't sure then if I should be relieved or worried, so I just kept my mouth shut. "We knew you'd be skeptical, but we're trying to do you a favour here. We figured you'd be dubious, so we asked Heather to tell us something, tu eres mi angel." she said then and my heart melted.

It took me several minutes before I could even speak again. "She told you that?" I asked, barely above a whisper. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Uh-huh. She wanted you to know that I was being sincere. Look, I have to make people think that i'm a reported. Can't afford for people to ask questions. We can't have them finding out who I am." she said. A million questions floated into my head then.

"Wait, who ARE you?" I asked. But she shook her head.

"I shouldn't tell you. Listen, we're wasting time here. I need you to be alone at approximately 10pm tomorrow night. And I need you to turn your cell phone off ten minutes before that. Then two minutes before ten, put it back on. Don't forget you need to be alone, and you need to be somewhere that prying ears can't invade." she finished, looking around nervously.

"Wait a second, ... what?" I asked. I couldn't help it. My mind was all over the place right now.

"We're trying to set up a phone call for you and Heather. But we need a secure line, it's imperative to both your safety. So please do as I ask, and you can talk to your wife tomorrow night." she said.

I was reeling, I didn't know what to say or do. So I just nodded at her. She looked around again to make sure no-one was near us, before she spoke again.

"Do as I ask, and everything will be fine. Now I gotta go." she said as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after her. "What's your name? Do you have a card or something in case I need to contact you?" I asked her. She walked back to me then.

"Here." she said as she pulled a card from her pocket. "Keep it safe. Don't let anybody else see it, and I mean anybody Naya." she said as she turned and walked away again. I waited until she'd rounded the corner and gone completely out of sight before I looked down at the card in my hand. It read; Special Agent Catherine Mitchell. In the corner it had some sort of seal, and below her name it had a number. My mind went into overdrive. What did this mean? What was happening? And what had Heather gotten herself into?

I slipped the card into my purse and made my way to the restaurant. I ordered some take out and took it back to my car, all the while, my mind was playing catch up. I drove home in a relatively short time and when I got there, I noticed there was a note under my door. I picked it up and closed the door behind me, making my way to the kitchen. I placed the food on the counter and opened the note. Nothing seemed to be shocking me anymore. It was from Heather. My heart swelled seeing her handwriting.

_Naya, I know a lot has happened the last few days, but I need you to trust Catherine. She's the one who set up this phonecall. I can't wait to hear your voice. I miss you and I love you, always. I'll talk to you tomorrow, hopefully I'll get the chance to answer some of the questions I know you must have. I'm sorry this had to happen, but I had my reasons. I love you Nay Nay, tu eres mi angel xox H xox_

My heart swelled with sheer love as I read the note. I couldn't help but agree with her. She loves and misses me just like I love and miss her. I know that things are obviously not what they seem, and I know there are a lot of questions I need to ask. But right now, the only thing that seems to be going round and round in my head, is that I'm going to be talking to Heather tomorrow night. How am I supposed to function tomorrow day? I move to the kitchen to eat with thoughts of Heather and what I want to say to her tomorrow.

After eating, I take a quick shower, my mind still on Heather and all the things I want to say to her. When I get out of the shower, I see that my phone is vibrating. I go and pick it up to see that I have two text messages. One is from Dianna, the other is from Lea. I check Lea's first. It reads; _Naya, missed you at the recording studio tonight. Hope your ok. See you at work tomorrow xox _I send her a quick response letting her know that shooting ran over, and that i'm sorry I missed her, before saying goodnight and that I'd see her tomorrow at work. Then I take a breath before I check Dianna's message.

_Naya, hope you didn't have to stay too late at work. Been thinking about you all day. I'm here if you need me sweetie. How about we do something tomorrow after work? Maybe go catch a movie or a group of us go bowling or something? Let me know if you're up for it. Love ya xox_

I don't know how to respond to that, so I just put my phone back down as I towel dry my hair. I don't want to push my friends away, but I can't break Heather's confidence. I quickly comb through my hair before going into my bedroom and pulling on a pair of pyjamas. I sit on the edge of my bed and pull the teddy bear close to my chest again and look out the window. A thought occurs to me then that Heather is out there somewhere and she can see the same moon that I can. I get up and go to the balcony, taking the bear with me, as I look up at the big, full moon.

"Wherever you are, whatever your doing. I love you Heather. And I miss you too. I can't wait to hear your voice. Goodnight baby, sleep well. Sweet Dreams." I say, looking up to the moon. I can't help but stand there in amazement, that no matter how far apart we are, we can both be looking at the same moon at the same time and talking to each other. Not only do I have my hope back. I have Heather back. My life is looking good again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, another update for you. This chapter is longer than all the other ones I've written so far, and it was by far the hardest for me to write. I changed direction several times writing this chapter before I finally settled on this one. I know you were all looking forward to the phone call, but I had my reasons for what I did in this chapter and it will become apparent soon enough. I hope you like what I did with this, please let me know what you think in the reviews section. As always thanks to those that do review, both here and on Twitter. They really help me get motivated enough to keep writing. And thanks to all the silent readers, I just hope you're all enjoying it too. Enough from me now, enjoy and thanks again :)**

I'd barely managed to sleep last night and wondered if Naya had been feeling the same way. I had butterflies in my tummy and was feeling so excited. And all for a phone call, that would last no more than half an hour. It was crazy that I could only have that much time, because there was so much I needed to say to Naya, so much I needed to explain. And I was sure there were plenty of things she wanted to ask and say me. I wasn't going to complain though, half an hour was better than nothing at all.

The day seemed to be dragging, and I couldn't wait for night time to come. I just wanted to hear Naya's voice again. I spent the day watching lame day time TV, making some lunch for myself and the two agents with me, before they allowed me to go for a walk down by the lake. The house itself was nothing special, not something I'd ever call home. But it did have it's benefits, namely the woodland that surrounded it. Of course, I wasn't allowed to go by myself, I had to be accompanied at all times. It felt ridiculous, but I knew it was necessary.

I'd brought some bread with me to feed the ducks at the pond. It seemed like such a childish thing to do, but it was one of only a handful of things I could do around here, so I took what I could get. Agent Munroe stayed a respectable distance away whilst Agent Cooper walked alongside me.

"You looking forward to talking to Naya tonight?" she asked as we stopped at the railing surrounding the pond.

"Of course. I've missed her so much Ellen." I reply, using Agent Cooper's first name.

"I'm glad that Agent Mitchell managed to secure this for you. I know you have your reasons for doing what you're doing, but it's a great help to us too." she said as she took a piece of bread from me and began to break it into smaller pieces.

"How do you mean?" I asked as I tossed the first piece of bread into the water and watched a few ducks swim over.

"Well I know you have personal reasons for testifying, but this guy is huge. We've been trying to bring him down for almost four years now. Do you have any idea how much money and manpower has been put into trying to catch this guy?" she asked as she threw the last piece of bread and held out her hand for another slice.

I thought on this a moment. I'd never really considered that before. All i'd been thinking about was my own personal reasons for why I was doing this, I'd never once thought of the favour I was doing the FBI or this guys other victims. It dawned on me now, how much I actually was doing and how much danger it put me in.

"I hadn't thought of it like that. I suppose it really is important that I testify then, huh?" I asked as I watched the smallest duck swim closer, trying to get some bread that the bigger ducks couldn't take away.

"Well yeah, why do you think we've spent so much time protecting you. Not to mention how much manpower has been into it too. You're our top priority, we need to bring this guy down. Just a shame the court date couldn't have been sooner. But hey, just a few more weeks now and then we can move you on to your new permanent residence." she said as she threw the last piece of bread and moved away from the railing.

I threw the last few pieces of bread and followed her. My new permanent residence. I'd been stupid enough to think that they'd let me go back home, back to my old life when this was over. But I'd been told right from the beginning that wouldn't be possible. That it still wouldn't be safe. Even if my testimony hung this guy, he still had loyal people that would want to get revenge for what i'd done. I'd asked a lot of questions then about how they were going to protect Naya and the people I cared about. Sure, they were safe while these guys didn't know I was still alive, but once i'd testified, they'd know I was alive and they'd use whatever bait they could to lure me out. I'd been assured that the people I cared about would be protected, so I left it at that for the time being. I was deep in thought, strolling along with Agent Cooper beside me, when all of a sudden the atmosphere changed.

She put her hand out and grabbed onto my right arm stilling me. As she did so, she raised her right arm and began speaking into the microphone near her wrist. I was guessing right now that she'd heard from Agent Munroe in her earpiece and was conversing with him. After a few seconds, she began to run me towards the biggest and closest tree to us. We crouched down there and she reached around to her back and pulled out her Glock. I was beginning to feel scared now.

"Go identify the car, Mark and I'll call in for back-up" she said into her microphone, as she pulled her cellphone from her left pocket. She quickly dialled in a six digit number and waited a few seconds. Then she spoke.

"This is Agent Cooper at Destination Z, we have a situation here requiring back-up. I'm guarding the package at a safe distance whilst Agent Munroe has gone to check out the unidentified car." she was saying into the phone, when all of a sudden everything went eerily quiet. Then a loud popping sound. We saw Agent Munroe fall backwards then and hit the ground. A small dot in the middle of his forehead, oozing blood.

"God Dammit!" I heard Ellen say beside me, before she relayed what was happening into the phone. I seemed to zone out then. I couldn't take this in. What had I gotten myself into? If they could come here and kill an FBI agent without even so much as a second thought, then what were they going to do to me and the people I cared about.

"I need all available agents here right away" I heard Ellen bark into the phone as the car seemed to swerve and make it's way towards the house. I couldn't help but feel that this was my fault, I'd just got an innocent man killed. My heart was beating with such force, I had the thought that maybe it would explode right out of my chest. I was feeling all sorts of emotions running through me right now. I was angry and hurt that they'd killed the agent, and I was scared stiff of what they would do to me if they caught me now. Not to mention Ellen beside me. I didn't want to be responsible for two innocent people dying today.

"Stay where you are. Do NOT move!" Ellen said to me as she began to crawl forward towards the next tree. I get even more scared then. If anything happened to her, I was out here alone. In the middle of nowhere.

"Ellen!" I quietly shouted to her. She just shooed me away with her arm, before she turned to look at me. When she saw that she had my attention she put her finger to her lips, shushing me.

"How long until those agents get here?" I heard her say into the microphone at her wrist. I could tell she was angry that they weren't here by now, but she was also afraid. Not just for herself but for me too. "There are three of them as far as I can see." She relayed into the microphone as she moved closer to the house, still protected from sight by the surrounding trees.

I could barely see her now and I was more scared than I cared to admit to myself. I had goosebumps on my arms and the hairs were standing up on the back of my neck. When I held my hand in front of my face, it was shaking like crazy. I began to think of Naya then, of her waiting to hear from me, of hearing the news that I had actually truly died this time. And the thought of her going through all that pain again, of having to mourn me, nearly broke my heart. I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let whoever these guys were hurt me. My wife had been promised a phone call from me tonight, and she was sure as hell going to get it.

You can imagine my relief then, when I saw three black SVU's pull up and several agents jump out of each car. All of them had weapons are were going in the direction of the house, to the three guys that had gone inside, no doubt looking for me. I saw Ellen get up then and join them, updating them on where in the house she thought the three guys were. I breathed a sigh of relief. In a matter of minutes, this would all be over. Yes, I'd have to be moved for safety reasons, but I would be safe, and at least I'd be alive.

And that's all I remember thinking as I heard something behind me. As I turned, I saw this big hand coming towards me, and felt a searing pain as I felt my cheekbone crack. I saw an outline of a figure, and it was huge. I knew then that this wasn't one of the FBI Agents, and I knew I was far from safe and this was far from over. I'd gotten myself into this mess, but it looked like someone else was going to take me out of it, and not for my benefit either. Then my mind clouded over, and everything went black. 

* * *

><p>The day seemed to go on forever, I had two songs to record at the recording studio this morning before I went on set. Then I had a day of shooting. I'd managed to catch Dianna on a break at the same time as me, so we'd gone for lunch. I'd talked to her best I could and made up an excuse not too far from the truth as to why my attitude had changed. Dianna had seemed to accept it, and we had made up. I'd been asked to go to a party, but had refused. Which got everyone questioning me. I was always up for a party, and everyone wanted to know what had changed and if something was wrong. After some more little white lies, I'd managed to put them off.<p>

Now here I was in my car, on my way home. It was just after nine o'clock and I wanted to get home in time to prepare for my upcoming phone call. I was only a few minutes away from home, when I noticed a car behind me. I hadn't thought much of it to begin with, my mind was elsewhere. But as I turned right, it turned right with me. It had been behind me for about five minutes and I was starting to get the impression that it was following me, so i'd decided to go the scenic route home. I pulled a sharp left and the car behind did the same thing. I was coming up to a crossroads so I sped up a little, and at the very last second threw a right. I noticed the car behind me struggle to keep up, but it did manage to follow me around the corner. I began to panic a little then.

Ever since I'd found out Heather wasn't dead, i'd been a little suspicious of everything around me. Then when I got the FBI agents card, my suspicions hightened around everything and everyone. I should've been home by now, I should've been preparing for my phone call from Heather. Instead, I was playing driving games with whoever it was behind, following me. I picked up my car phone and dialled a familiar number, and waited as it picked up.

"Hey, it's me. Listen can you do me a favour? Can you meet me out front in a few minutes? And bring your baseball bat?" I said into the phone, then waited a few seconds for a response.

"Please, Mychal. Just trust me ok? I'll be there in two minutes" I said before hanging up the phone. I had no idea who this was behind me, but I was about to find out.

I turned left and went halfway down the street, before I stopped at my brothers house. I saw the car behind me approach, then stop about a quarter of a mile further up the road. I got out of my car when I saw Mychal standing on the porch and I walked towards him. As I got closer I could see the baseball bat he had beside him, shielded away from sight behind his leg.

"Yo, sis, what's goin' on?" he asked me as I put my arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. It was more for my benefit than anything else. I was in need of a hug. Then I pulled back and looked at him, then turned my gaze to the car up the road. He followed my gaze.

"That car's been following me since I left work. I don't know who's in it, but I didn't feel safe going home." I blurted out to him.

"What? Is it some crazy fan or something?" he asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders, for all I knew it could be.

"You want me to go see who it is and what they want?" He asked me, fully prepared to go and engage in conversation with complete strangers who had been following me. I felt guilty for getting him involved.

"No, I'm gonna go see who it is. But I just wanted to know that someone has my back." I said to him as I reached out and took his hand. I was about to let go and make my way over to the car when I felt him squeeze my hand and stop me.

"Are you sure it's safe sis?" he asked me, looking at me and then back at the car. "Why don't we just call the cops?" he said. The thought had occured to me, but I didn't want to go down that route, it could have been something stupid, like a fan following me for an autograph or it could have been something to do with that Agent that had come to see me yesterday. On the same theory though, it could have been someone dangerous and I hadn't known what to do.

"Just stay close, ok? I need to know you have my back Mychal." I said to him as I released my grip on his hand, and turned to walk away from the house. As I did though, the car door opened and I saw the outline of a person get out of the car and make their way towards me. Mychal stepped forward then, protectively. The baseball bat still shielded behind his leg.

"Ms. Rivera." came a female voice from the figure in front of me. And I immediately recognised the voice. I turned to Mychal then and told him that it was ok.

"It's ok Mychal, I got this. I know her. Go on back inside." I said as my brother looked at me cautiously. "Seriously, it's ok." I said as he turned and made his way back to the house. I could tell he was in two minds about whether he should leave me or not, but he'd wanted to respect my decision.

"Agent Mitchell isn't it?" I asked as I turned back around to see the woman in front of me.

"Yes, but you can call me Catherine." she said then, holding her hand out. I shook it and then we both stood there in a nervous, awkward silence for a minute or so.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, but I thought this would be better if it came from me in person." she began. And a feeling of dread began to wash over me.

"What?" I asked, my voice shaking about as much as my whole body was at that moment.

"The scheduled phone call has been cancelled I'm afraid." she said. And I began to relax a little then. I thought she'd come to tell me that something bad had happened. But it seemed as though she wasn't finished yet.

"There's been a complication, and so the call has been cancelled. The safe house will have to be relocated too. But where to at this point is anybody's guess." she said. This was bad. I had the feeling she was holding something back from me, but I wasn't sure what. All I knew was that if the safe house had to be relocated, then something had happened. They'd been discovered. Did this mean that Heather was in danger?

"Wait, what do you mean, The safe house has to be relocated? What's going on here? What aren't you telling me?" I asked, in a frenzy.

"The location of the safe house Heather was staying in was compromised. So we have to relocate, that's all." I could tell she was playing it down and I was getting angry now.

"Enough with the bullshit! Cut the crap! What aren't you telling me?" I asked her, full of anger, yet so fearful at the same time.

I saw the agent in front of me take a deep breath then, and she bit her lip before she spoke up again.

"I'm afraid Heather is missing. During the struggle at the house, it appears she was kidnapped. We have no idea where she is. I'm sorry." she said as I saw her whole body slump, like she'd just got a huge weight lifted from her shoulders.

"Wait, what do you mean missing? Who has her?" I asked, my mind in a complete jumble.

"Someone hired by the man she is due to testify against." the agent said as she searched my face for a reaction.

"Man she was supposed to testify against? Jesus, what am I missing here? Will you please tell me what's going on? Everything, right from the beginning." I said to her, my mind reeling.

She took a few seconds then, contemplating what to do, before she shrugged.

"You'd better come with me then, and I'll tell you everything I know." she said as she turned and made her way back to her car. I had no choice, I followed her to her car, in search of answers. I looked back and saw Mychal watching me through the window. I knew his mind must have been working over time, trying to figure out what was going on. Not unlike my own.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, I hadn't intended to update again until tomorrow, but I got this chapter finished and thought I might as-well upload it. I can't believe it's only been a week since I started this fanfic. I've had so much positive feedback that you guys literally had me in tears at one point yesterday. To know that so many people actually like what i'm doing and believe in my talent, it means a lot. So I decided to reward you all with this chapter. I think you're all going to love me by the end of it :p lol. It may leave you confused but I promise, I am going to start explaining things in the next few chapters. I hope you're all enjoying the journey, and I hope you're all coming on this ride with me. As always, thanks to the reviewers both here and on twitter, you really are my inspiration and my motivation. Without you, I think I could possibly have fizzled out by now. Enough from me for now, hope you enjoy and thanks again. **

I'd woken up in a box. It was pitch black and I had no idea where I was. My head hurt and as I went to move my hand, I felt a searing pain in my side. I sat up slowly, aching with every movement as I took in my surroundings. It wasn't a box after all, it was more a box room. Not very big, but not too small either. I couldn't really see much, but I could just make out the four walls around me. I used my hands to fumble around in the dark and try to get a grip on my surroundings. It felt like I had been laying on a bed.

I started to stand up, but my legs felt weak beneath me. I put my hand down to squeeze some sensation into one of my legs, but my hand was met with a sticky patch. When I brought it back up to my face, I thought it was blood. No way to be sure though in this room. I was panicking a little then as I began to remember what had happened. The men outside the safehouse, Agent Munroe getting shot and probably killed. The other agents showing up and going into the house, along with Agent Cooper. Then I remember the sound behind me and turning around to be met by a huge hand bearing down on me.

That's what had happened, i'd been hit by someone. Too large and tall to be a woman. At least that accounted for the pain in my jaw. But the pain near my ribs and the weakness I felt in my legs, I had no idea about. What had happened there, my mind was a blank. I heard footsteps then, at a distance at first, slow and steady. But then they came closer and I could hear the pace quickening. I heard a handle being pulled and the door opened slightly. No lock, I was surprised.

With the first specs of light coming into the room, I managed to take in my surroundings a little better. I saw in the far left corner of the room, was a small table with a chair in front of it. Next to that was a bin. In the other corner was a mirror, hanging on what looked to be a brick wall, with a sink there. And then I looked closer to where I was sitting on the bed, and saw that it was indeed blood on my legs and my hands looked pretty cut up. My ribs were hidden away by my top and I couldn't see if my face was injured. I just knew I felt pain there.

A silouette appeared in the door frame then, blocking out some of the light. Smaller than I was expecting. A woman, no doubt. And then the strangest thing happened, I could have sworn I heard a gasp as the stranger cast her eyes over me. No doubt I looked like crap right now, but that was to be expected wasn't it? Then the figure moved towards me and I started to think I was hallucinating. The woman in front of me was shaking. As she got closer to me, I got the sense that I knew her from somewhere but I wasn't sure where.

Then my heart began to race, and I realized that I knew exactly who she was. "No, it can't be." I began to say as she took a few more steps and closed the gap between us. I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me right now. I thought maybe I was dreaming, that this wasn't real. But as she came closer to me, and took my hand in her own. I knew it was real. I knew I wasn't dreaming. I folded into her then, letting her wrap her arms around me fully. I'd missed her so much. I couldn't believe I was finally back in her arms. Safe in her warm embrace.

"Heather" she said to me after a few minutes. I just clung to her tighter. I didn't know what this meant or how it could have happened but she was here and I didn't want to let her go. "Heather" she tried again, as she pulled back slightly from the hug.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked as I looked her in the eye.

She shook her head. "No, you're not dreaming. Oh, baby what did they do to you?" she said as she ran her hand through my hair, and then gently over my cheek bone. She looked at me from head to toe, taking in my dishevelled look.

"Naya, what happened? How did you get here? Hell, how did I get here?" I asked as I saw a lone teardrop fall from her eye, and roll down her cheek. "Where is here, for that matter?" I added.

"I'll explain everything once we get you some medical attention, we have a nurse here to see you." she said as she began to lead me towards the open door.

As we got outside into the corridor my head began to spin. I don't know what I had expected but this wasn't it. I was in a cottage. Where, I didn't know, but here I was. As Naya led me into the small kitchen, I realized for the first time that we were not alone. I had no idea what was going on around here, but Agent Cooper and Agent Mitchell were both here, sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Hey, Heather. It's so good to see you up and about." Agent Mitchell said then. I felt like I was in a parallel universe, or maybe I was dreaming. But I didn't want to be rude either way.

"Hey, Catherine. It's good to be up and about. What is going on here? What have I missed exactly?" I asked, scanning the faces of the two agents, before turning to look at my wife. Nobody spoke. I got frustrated.

"Come on, seriously. What the hell happened? One minute someone knocks me out, the next I'm waking up in the middle of nowhere, only to actually be here with you guys, and Naya!" I said, trying to get my point across.

Naya walked me further into the kitchen then, and pulled out a chair for me to sit on. I obliged and sat down slowly, so as not to cause myself too much pain. Naya took the seat beside me.

"Look, it's a long story. One that you need to be fully rested and healed for. We have a nurse standing by to come take a look at you. Will you please see her, let her bandage you up, give you some painkillers. Maybe get some rest. Then we can have this conversation. You're safe here, trust me." Agent Ellen Cooper said before picking up her coffee mug and taking a sip from it.

I heard a noise outside then, and I was immediately on edge. I stiffened and turned my head sharply in the direction of the noise. The other women in the room must have noticed, because Naya reached out her hand and held onto my arm, reassuringly. Before Agent Catherine Mitchell spoke up.

"Don't worry Heather, that's just a couple of extra agents standing guard outside. Ever since the incident at the safe house, security has been stepped up" she said, like it meant nothing. She was so nonchalont about it, it made me want to scream.

"OK, you know what, bring the nurse in here, the sooner I get treatment, the sooner you can unravel this mess that's playing with my mind." I said, showing some of the anger I felt now. I'd gone from being scared senseless, to feeling relieved but confused by seeing Naya, to totally angry by these people that wouldn't explain to me what had happened and what was going on.

"Come on sweetie, why don't you come lay on the sofa, while Catherine goes to get the nurse." Naya said as she helped me up and walked me towards the other side of the cottage. When we got into the lounge, I sat and rested on this oversized sofa, and felt my body relax for the first time in as long as I could remember, as I just seemed to sink into it.

"Naya, what happened to me? What are you not telling me?" I asked her then. I knew something was wrong. I knew something had happened that no-one wanted to tell me about, and that frightened me more than anything.

I saw Naya take a deep breath then, as she sat down next to me on the sofa. "I'll tell you everything" she began, as she reached out for my hand and took it in her own. "I promise, but first I want the nurse to check you over ok? I just want to make sure you're ok." she said as she raised my hand and kissed the back of it. As she did so though, I saw something flash across her face. And then I realized what it was as she moved in closer to me, and kissed me. Soft and gentle, yet loving and needing all at the same time. It was the first time we'd kissed in months and it felt so good.

Naya threaded her hand through my hair, and pulled me closer to her. We both wanted as much contact as possible. I wrapped my arms around her neck then, and pulled her into me. The kiss deepend. I'd missed her so much, and no doubt she'd missed me too. It felt good having her back, and right now I was happy to be alive. I knew there were things I didn't know, questions I wanted to ask, but for right now they could wait. I was finally home, right where I belonged.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, another update for you. I must warn you about this chapter though. It's got a twist in it that even I didn't expect until I started writing it. You guys wanted me to make this realistic, you didn't want it to be a dream and you had questions you needed answering. So I did my best to do that this chapter. I know it may be difficult to read, but PLEASE remember that I ship HeYa and I love both these women individually as well as together. There will be plenty of happy times ahead, I promise. The journey getting there is just a little bumpy though, but I hope that you all stay on it with me. It'll all be worth it in the end. Please review, I draw inspiration from them, and especially after this chapter, I need your feedback. Thank you all, and enjoy.**

I was sitting in the lounge holding on to Naya, regaining some of the hugs we'd lost in our time apart. It felt good being back in her arms. It was hard to explain, but I just felt different when I was with her. I was thinking about what was going to happen next, when I felt Naya shift. I lifted my head from her shoulder and looked up at her. She was looking in the direction of the door. I followed her gaze and saw Catherine standing in the doorway, with a woman standing beside her. They both moved further into the room, when they realized that they had our attention.

"Heather, this is Marie. She's a nurse. She wants to check you over." Catherine said, as she sat in the chair opposite us, whilst the nurse stopped near the sofa Naya and I were sitting on.

"Hi, Heather. I take it you're going through a rough time right now, huh?" the nurse said as she came towards me and outstretched her hand. I returned the gesture and shook her hand, before placing it back on my thigh, where it was met by Naya's hand.

"That's an understatement, but I'm glad you're here." I said as the nurse bent down in front of me. It appeared to me that she was looking me over, trying to assess the damage.

"Evidently you have some damage there to your legs, obviously have to take a look at your jaw too. Does anywhere else hurt?" she said after looking me over for a few minutes.

"My ribs hurt, and I have a splitting headache." I said, as I involuntarily moved my hands to my head and began to massage at my temples. The movement caused me to wince a little as the pain seered through my ribs. "It hurts to move, as you can see." I said to the nurse then.

"OK, would you mind me examining you?" the nurse asked me then, looking me in the eye, before looking at Naya then back at me. She must have sensed my hesitation, because she spoke again. "It'll just take a few minutes, and Naya will just be in the kitchen with the two agents." She said, trying to reassure me.

"No." I said immediately. That's not how I wanted this to happen. "I want Naya with me, I only just got her back, I'm not doing anything without her by my side." I said then, as I squeezed Naya's hand.

The nurse turned to Catherine then, and they exchanged a look. I watched them as they seemed to silently have a conversation. Then I saw the smallest of nods from Catherine and the nurse turned back to face me then.

"That's fine. Naya can be here. But I must stress that she needs to stay out of the way, just for the inital exam." Marie said to me then. I looked at Naya, then back at the nurse, and nodded in agreement.

"I'll be in the kitchen if I'm needed, anyone want some coffee?" Catherine asked, as she made her way to the door.

"Just make a pot." I heard Naya say as I watched the nurse take some rubber gloves from her bag and put them on.

"Ok, Naya, could you just move to the chair, right there?" the nurse asked, pointing to the chair opposite the sofa, where Catherine had just been sitting. Naya started to get up but then stopped. She turned to me, kissed me gently and squeezed my hand, before she moved to the chair that the nurse had indicated.

"OK Heather, I'll start with your ribs first. Can you lift your top up for me please?" Marie asked. I obliged, it hurt a little, but I wanted this to be over.

I felt her hands then, glide over my abs, poking and prodding at me, I winced in pain. She seemed to take forever and I was beginning to get antsy. I looked at Naya and she gave me a small sympathetic smile. I could tell that it hurt her to see me like this.

"I can't be sure without an x-ray, but i'd say you have a few broken ribs. We used to strap those up, but we discovered that did more harm than good. Now all I can do for that, is give you some really strong painkillers." she said, as she pulled down my top. "They should help with the headache too" she said, before she went back to her bag on the floor.

I glanced at Naya again then and I could see that she was hurting emotionally just as much as I was physically. I just wanted to be close to her. I was sure I'd feel better holding her hand. But the nurse turned around then and looked at my face.

"I'm gonna take a look at your jaw next Heather, although I'm pretty certain that has to be reset." she said, as she came towards me, and again began to poke and prod at me. I felt so helpless, laying on the sofa, as a complete stranger poked and prodded me, I hated this feeling.

"Yep, just as I though, needs resetting. Although you're going to need to go to the hospital for that." she said as she turned around to her bag again. That's when I noticed what she was doing and why she kept returning to the bag. She was making notes.

"OK, now Heather, I need you to take your jeans off for me now. You can keep your underwear on, I just want to examine your legs." she said and immediately I tensed up. I didn't want to start stripping off in front of this stranger. That's when I heard Naya speak up.

"It's ok HeMo, I'm here." she said then, in a soothing voice, and straight away. I felt better about the situation. Naya got up from the chair then and made her way towards me. When she got close enough, she helped me get out of my jeans, before returning to her seat.

I felt the nurse start at my ankle and make her way up. She was mumbling to herself as she did so. As she got past my knees though her mumbling stopped. She ran her hand over both my thighs, and I shivered at the touch. "Hmmm." the nurse said then, and immediately my curiosity peaked.

"What? What is it?" I asked, alarmed.

"I don't know" Marie began, and immediately I began to worry. "It's just, I understand the weakness in your legs, and the blood below your knees, there are little scratches and cuts all over them, which explains the blood there. But there are no cuts on your thighs. Some bruising yes, but no cuts or scratches. Which is the weirdest thing. Because bruises don't make your legs bleed." she babbled on. And I became confused.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked then. I was confused and I was scared. My mind was in a jumble again.

The nurse paused a minute longer as she continued to scan my legs, from the ankle all the way up to my thigh again. Then she stopped and looked at me. Then at Naya, then back to me. I was feeling uneasy.

"Heather, there's only really one possibility for the blood without the cuts and scratches. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to insist on doing a rape kit. It's the only thing I can do under the circumstances."

The shock and realization hit me then. Is this what Naya and the agents had wanted to keep from me? Had they known and not told me? Is this why they had brought in a nurse instead of taking me to a hospital? Was this all tied to the case? My heart sank and without realizing it, I began to cry. I felt someone sit beside me then and when I looked up again, it was Naya. I looked at her and shook my head. I couldn't believe this was happening. Not to me. Not now. Not ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. But after the last one, I had a decision to make on where I wanted this to go. Sometimes I just start to write, and whatever comes out, you guys get. Sometimes it just flows that easily. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad. I didn't like the tone of the last chapter or the implications, but it had to be done. However, I decided to give us all a break from that this chapter. I will go back and answer the question in a later chapter though, I promise. I'm not going to leave anything unanswered. Which is why I'd like you all to let me know what you're questions are in the reviews section. If there's anything that doesn't make sense to you, if there's anything I haven't cleared up but you'd like me to, then please let me know just so I know where you all are with this. Also, I needed your opinions on how much more of this you want to see. I could end this story in a few chapters, or I could write another 10 or more. So please, let me know what you all think. Enough from me, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thanks for sticking with me on this journey.**

I was laying on the bed, in the small bedroom in the cottage, my mind working overtime. So much had changed in such little time. So much I didn't even know about yet. Naya had agreed to talk me through everything she knew, but insisted that I got some rest first. Yeah, right. As if that was possible. As if not knowing was going to stop my brain from working long enough for me to be able to get some sleep. 

The nurse had agreed to put a rush on the rape kit, but that was two days ago now, and I still hadn't heard anything. A part of me wanted to hurry up and get the results, another part of me was scared of what they might reveal. The thought of someone going through that trauma terrifies me to even think about, so the fact that it could have happened to me, makes me feel sick. 

I'm lost in my own thoughts when I hear a small knock on the bedroom door, then I see Naya pop her head in. At that moment, any and all fear leaves me. Just seeing her face, just having her in the same room as me instantly makes me feel better. I feel safe with her. 

"Hey you, did you manage to sleep at all?" she asks, as she moves into the room and closes the door behind her. 

"Hi, and a little. There's too much going on in my head for it to close down enough to let me sleep, i think." I respond as I pat the bed beside me for her to sit. 

"You worried about the rape kit?" she asks. And just that word sends shivers down my spine. 

"I don't know. A part of me can't wait to get the results, so I know either way. But another part of me is scared, you know?" 

Naya picked up my hand then, and brought it to her lips. She kissed it gently before placing it back on top of the covers, still in her hand. 

"I know what you mean." she responded. Then she went on. "But either way, you know I love you right? Nothing will ever change that." 

I could see her welling up at this point, so I mimicked her earlier actions and brought her hand, clasped in mine, up to my lips and kissed it gently. 

"I know, and I love you too Nay." I said, as I placed our clasped hands back down on the bed. 

A silence took over us then for a few minutes, and I wondered what Naya was thinking about. I knew what was going on inside my head, and what I wanted to happen next. I just wondered if Naya was ready and prepared to talk to me about it. Then as if on cue, and as if she were reading my mind, she spoke up. 

"You want me to tell you what I know, don't you?" she asked. 

I nodded. "Yeah, it's something I kinda need to know" I said. 

I could see her then, take a deep breath, steadying herself. Her mind working out where to start and if she was ready to tell me. Then she moved onto the bed, and laid herself next to me, half sitting up. She looked at me, and our eyes locked. 

"Are you sure you're ready to hear this?" she asked. I could see it in her eyes, that she was just trying to protect me from the truth. 

"I need to hear it Nay Nay, I can't keep letting my mind fill in the blanks. It's too confusing for me." I said, looking her directly in the eye, our hands still clasped between us. I felt her squeeze my hand then. And after a minute or so of silence, there was the smallest of nods. She was ready to tell me, if I was ready to listen. 

"Ok, it happened like this." Naya began. "Agent Mitchell came to see me, she told me that you were still alive. And that a phone call had been arranged for us. I was so excited, the thought of hearing your voice after thinking you were dead ..." she paused then and I feel her grip on my hand tighten. 

"She gave me instructions for how they could get a secure line, and said that I was to follow them the next night around 10pm. I had to blow Dianna and a few others out so that I could get home in time for the call. It'd been a long day at work." she said to me then. And I could see her eyes, looking up and to the right, remembering. 

"On my way home though, I noticed a car and it seemed to be following me. So I took a detour and I called Mychal. He was so supportive. Ready to do whatever had to be done to protect me." she said, as a small smile appeared on her lips. She was lucky to have family she could rely on. 

"It turned out to be Agent Mitchell." she went on. "She told me that you'd been kidnapped and that they didn't know where you were. She suggested that I should disappear for a few days. Hang out at the new safe house, that being here." she said, as she raised her arm to our current surroundings. 

"I was going out of my mind, worrying about you. About where you were, what they were doing to you. I felt so helpless." Naya's voice broke slightly then, and I could see her welling up. 

"It's ok, I'm ok now." I soothed. I needed her to stay strong, I needed to hear what she had to say. 

She took a minute or so to compose herself then, before looking at me. I could see sheer love in her eyes. It made my heart swell. She took a deep breath then, and continued. 

"We played the waiting game. Or at least, I did. The agents were all out chasing leads and trying to find you. I just had to sit and wait. And hope for the best. Then Catherine came to find me, a few days after you disappeared. Said that they'd had a tip from someone about strange noises coming from the apartment above them. A team of agents went in and you were found." she said. I had the feeling that this wasn't the whole story though, that there was something Naya wasn't telling me. 

I gave her a minute, to see if she would elaborate. But the room was just filled with silence. So I decided to ask her outright. 

"And that's it? That's all you know?" I asked. I was looking into her eyes, because I knew she couldn't lie to me that way. She averted my eyes for a minute or so, before she made the smallest of shrugs with her shoulders. 

"Naya, please?" I asked. I needed to know as much as possible. Now wasn't the time for her to hold things back from me. 

"You were pretty badly beaten at the time, and apparently you were tied naked, to a bed. When they found you, you were unconscious. The agents thought it best to keep you away from hospitals for your own safety, so they brought you back here and had a doctor look you over. It was just a preliminary thing, apparently. And he said you'd need further care once you woke up. That's why the nurse was brought in." she said, before she stopped again. 

I still had the feeling there was something she was missing out, something she didn't want to share with me. I didn't know if I should push this or not, but I needed answers. So I decided to question her on it. 

"And?" I asked, as I gently tried to push her into opening up again. 

"When you were being transported from there to here, you woke up a few times. You were in and out of consciousness, and you were barely making sense. But something you said, it got us all thinking and wondering what you were talking about. If maybe you were hallucinating." she said. I could tell she still didn't want to share this thing with me, whatever it was. 

"What did I say?" I asked. 

Naya took a breath, I could see she was battling this thing. "You said, ... you said, don't leave my baby with that monster anymore." Naya said and my heartbeat quickened. 

"What?" I said then. 

"Don't leave my baby with that monster anymore. That's what you said Heather. Somewhere between you unconscious brain and your trauma, apparently it wasn't yourself you were focused on. But someone else." Naya said as she turned and looked me in the eye. 

"What did you mean HeMo? You don't have a child?" she asked. And I couldn't help but avert her gaze. I didn't want to lie to her. But I wasn't sure if I could reveal the truth. 

"Actually, Naya, I do." I said then, deciding that the truth was the way to go, that she needed to hear it. I felt her let go of my hand then. 

Utter shock and disbelief washed over her and I could see the emotions she was going through, written all over her face. 

"What?" she asked then, incredulous. 

"I have a son, his name is Nicholas. And he's 4 years old. He's the reason we're in this mess." I said then as I saw Naya's reaction. It was like a double take, like she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. 

Naya got up then and left the room, not another word spoken. Apparently I was ready to hear the truth about what had been happening to me, but Naya wasn't. Although I couldn't blame her, I'd kept this a secret our whole relationship, and now I'd put everyone in danger because of it. I'd gotten us into such a mess. Where did I go from here?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys another update. Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to review. A quick thank you to all those that have reviewed so far, and to everyone on twitter that helps me stay focused and updating this fic regularly. Especially to my muse, Teri ;) A few of you asked questions about the last chapter, so I'm just going to take a minute to answer them.**

**DanceLikeHeya: This fic was originally rated K, until recent chapters made me change that rating to T, I realize that when you read the last chapter is was still rated K, but that was only because had not updated it yet. It was always meant to be rated T.  
><strong>

**Famehooker: I'm glad you didn't see the twist coming, I don't want to be TOO predictable with this, otherwise what's the point, right? ;)**

**Breakdown6: You raised some serious questions that made me think. I'll be honest I didn't put too much thought into the whole speaking with the Jaw problems, and looking back I probably should have. I will address this in the next chapter and hope this helps. Secondly, quite the curveball right? But all will be explained soon :)**

**Everyone else, if you have questions, you know what to do. Thanks again and Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe Heather had kept this secret from me. It wasn't a little white lie or something done to protect someone's feelings. It was a pure lie. A lie that affected us both and our whole lives. How could she keep a son hidden away from me? We'd been together for almost four years, married almost a year, and she didn't see fit to tell me this little detail?<p>

I knew when we went our seperate ways five years earlier that she'd have carried on with her life. You just do, it's the way it goes. But she'd gone on with her life and had a child, and when we'd come back into each others lives, she'd said nothing about it. We'd dated for eight months before we finally decided to move in together, she'd said nothing. We did all the moving, and made plans together, for our future. She'd said nothing. We'd lived together for a little over two years, she'd said nothing. I'd proposed and told her she was my future, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She'd said nothing. We got married, on a most glorius day, easily the happiest day of my life. She'd said nothing. We talked about starting a family together, she'd still said nothing about her son. Then i'd lost her, or at least I thought I had. And I'd never have known about her little boy. She came back into my life, and still she said nothing. I couldn't help but feel that our whole lives together were nothing but a lie.

I was strolling around the grounds of the cottage. It was pretty outside and I needed the fresh air to try and help clear my head. I was hurting right now. How could my wife keep such a secret from me? Hell, she'd gotten us into this whole witness protection mess and I still didn't know what that was about yet. And now she was keeping secrets from me and lying to me. I'd always been really dubious about trusting people and letting them in, I'd put walls up all the time and it often affected my relationships and friendships. But I'd let Heather in. How could I not? This was Heather, the woman I loved and adored. The woman I worshipped. I'd let her get past the barriers and now I was paying for it, was I?

I came to a stop in front of the lake, and looked out across it. It was nothing too big, but it was pretty, accentuated by it's surroundings. I bent and picked up a small rock that lay just to the right of my feet, before straightening back up. I twisted the small rock in my hand, feeling the smooth edges of it. I had too many thoughts going on inside my head and I just wanted them to stop. I needed a reprieve, however momentary. I glanced down at the rock in my hand, then I pulled back and throw it at the water. It bounced three times, making rippes on the surface, before sinking to the bottom of the lake.

I felt a lot like that rock right now. I was struggling on top of the surface for a while. Juggling a few things in my mind, and if I didn't get to grips with them and soon, I knew I'd do just what the rock had done, and drown. I heard a noise behind me then, and turned to find Heather there. She looked so fragile, I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. But I couldn't do that, because i knew it wasn't that simple.

I bent to pick up another rock and when I straightened, Heather was beside me. No words were spoken for a minute or two, as I threw the rock at the water, much in the same way as the first. We both watched it bounce on the water a few times, before it sank. Then I saw out the corner of my eye that Heather had turned to face me.

"Naya." she began.

I turned myself to look at her, and I could see the tears brewing in her eyes. I couldn't help it. I was pissed but instinct took over. I reached out my hand and pulled her into me. I held her there for a few minutes. The hug was nothing special, but I suppose at that moment in time, it was something we both needed.

Pulling away, I looked her in the eye as a tear rolled down her cheek. I lifted my hand and gently wiped it away, before I took her hand in mine.

"Heather ... you lied to me." I stated simply. I had so much I wanted to say, but all my thoughts seemed to jumble and I didn't know what to say next.

"I know, and I'm so so sorry Nay Nay" she replied as another tear fell and rolled down her cheek.

"HeMo, it wasn't just a little white lie neither, this is important. This is serious" I said as I gazed at her. I was welling up myself now, but I needed to regain control. If I wanted to have this conversation, I had to push through my emotions.

"How could you keep something like this from me?" I continued as I felt her grip on my hand tighten.

"Naya, I had my reasons, all of which I will explain to you, I promise. But not here, ok? Can we go back inside?" she asked and I nodded gently. She was right, this was an important conversation and we needed to have it in private.

We made our way inside, hands still clasped side by side. Just before we got to the door though. Heather spoke again.

"You know I love you, right Nay?" she asked, turning her head to look at me.

I looked at her and nodded. " I love you too HeMo. I told you, nothing will ever change that. I just need some answers." I replied as we let go of each others hand and opened the cottage door.

When we got inside Agent Cooper and Agent Mitchell were sitting at the table in the kitchen, drinking coffee and playing some card game. I nodded to Catherine before I took Heather's hand again and led her into the bedroom. Heather sat down on the bed, and I chose to sat at the chair in the corner of the room, facing the bed.

A silence washed over the room for a few minutes, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of breathing. It wasn't an awkward silence, so much, as it was a silence filled with anticipation. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"So, come on HeMo. Explain this to me. What am I not getting? What don't I know?" I asked.

There was a brief pause before she answered me.

"There's a lot you don't know. Thing I haven't told you. But I did it to protect you Naya, and myself and all the people that I care about. The people we call our family. I know I owe you the truth, I've dragged you into this mess. And I'll tell you the truth, I promise I will. But first I need to ask you to do something for me." she said then and once again my head was all over the place.

"What?" I asked. "What do you need me to do?"

There was a pause then, slight hesitation on Heathers part. Then she took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Hold me." she said, and right then and there I melted. She'd looked so vulnerable, and now she sounded it too. I moved from the chair and sat on the bed beside Heather. I looked into her eyes and I could see fear there, and pain. She was suffering too. I pulled her into me then, and she snuggled right into my side. I kissed the top of her head, before I leaned my head on hers.

I'd missed her, I'd almost lost her. Yes, she'd been keeping secrets from me and yes she'd lied. But this was my wife, the woman I loved more than anyone and anything in the world. And right now she needed me. So everything else could wait. I could ask questions and we could talk later. For right now, just being together was enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys another chapter for you. Hopefully, for some of you a few of your questions will have been answered in this chapter. For others, the beginning of an answer is in this chapter. For anyone else confused or still questioning something, please feel free to contact me. Via the reviews section, private message, or on twitter. As always, Reviews are more than welcome. They are my motivation in writing this story. I'd like to give a quick shout out to my awesome friends who I was supposed to be catching up with tonight, but I spent most of the time writing this chapter. So Nik, Teri, Camy and Nene; Thanks, this one is for you :) Enjoy everyone x**

**Oh, and just a little forewarning, this chapter may be a bit upsetting for some.**

* * *

><p>"How you feeling?" Naya asked as I finally pulled away from her and sat up straight. I had to pull myself together if I had any hopes of telling her all that she needed to know. I nodded slightly.<p>

"Not too bad, in a little pain." I responded, as I turned to the dressing table beside me and picked up the pills there. I opened the bottle and shook two pills out, before resealing it and placing it back on the table. Then I picked up the small box next to it, taking out the silver foil wrapper and popping two pills out of it. I picked up the glass of water, and took all four pills before putting the glass back down and turning back to Naya.

"Are they helping at all?" Naya asked, as she moved off the bed, and walked towards the chair in the corner of the room.

"A little." I shrugged.

"It's lucky that doctor came and fixed your jaw here. Marie was looking at you having to go to hospital." Naya said then, telling me something I already knew. It was better than silence though.

"Yeah, that still hurts like a bitch!" I said then, as I subconsciously ran my hand across my jaw. It was tender to touch, and my teeth felt a little misaligned, but I was told that'd fix itself after a few days.

"We're lucky it was seen to when it was. A dislocated jaw is a big deal. Any longer and it could have caused problems with your breathing, amongst other things." Naya said as she ran her hand across her stomach. "At least it hasn't affected your talking too much." she added then.

"I know. I was listening to that doctor, but I didn't take everything in. Hey, at least I got my anesthesia on huh?" I tried to joke, making a reference to our characters on Glee.

Naya smiled, and I felt the tension in the room lessen slightly.

"You should maybe do some of your exercises. I could make you something to eat while you do them. Then we can finally have that talk." Naya said, and the tension disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try that one the doctor showed me. This liquid diet though, no me gusta." I said as I saw Naya's face brighten at my attempt at spanish.

Naya got up then and came towards me, she placed a small kiss on the top of my head, before she made her way to the door. "I'll make you some soup, and I'll bring in some ice. We gotta remember to keep applying that every few hours." she said before she opened the door and was gone.

I sat and took a deep breath before I started my exercise. I was remembering best I could what the doctor had told me to do. I was struggling slightly, then I remembered there was a piece of paper he'd left with diagrams and instructions on how to do the exercises. I got up before I realized that the paper was in the kitchen. I made my way to the door. As I opened it though, I heard voices from the kitchen. I figured it was Naya talking to Catherine and Ellen, so I continued to walk in. As I got closer though I could hear what they were talking about, which made me stop in my tracks.

"Who should break the news to her?" I heard a voice say. I wasn't sure who was speaking.

"Do you want me to tell her?" I heard then, and recognized the voice as Catherine's.

There was a pause then, and I could tell there was a tension in the room. Then I heard another voice, and straight away I knew it was Naya's.

"No, I'll tell her." she said. I couldn't wait any longer though, so I stepped into the kitchen.

All eyes turned to me, and stayed stuck on me for several moments. I scanned the faces in front of me, and realized that the voice I hadn't recognized was Marie's, the nurse who had treated me to begin with.

"Who's gonna tell me what?" I asked then, looking at the blank expressions on the four faces of the people in front of me.

Again there was a silence. The atmosphere in the room could have been cut with a knife. No-one spoke. Then after a minute or so, Marie spoke up.

"I got the results of the rape kit Heather." was all she said, and everything went blank for me for a minute. I could see Naya's mouth moving, and I could see the looks on everyone's faces, but I couldn't hear anything. It was like I was suspended in time. Then all of a sudden, the bubble I was in burst, and I heard what Naya had said.

"It was positive HeMo, the rape kit was positive. I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." she said, as she stepped towards me, engulfing me in a hug.

"The good news is, there are no signs of STI's or anything like that though." I heard Marie say, but I wasn't really listening. It kind of went in one ear and out the other as I focused on Naya wrapped around me in a tight embrace.

I pulled away then, and I looked at the four women in front of me. They all had this look on their faces that I couldn't quite decipher. It was a cross between pity, and sorrow, and even pain in Naya's eyes. But there was something else I couldn't put my finger on. I didn't want to think about this anymore.

"Could you pass me that piece of paper off the table please?" I said to Ellen, who was positioned closest to it. The four faces in front of me looked at me like I was crazy, before Ellen turned and picked up the exercise sheet, handing it to me.

"Thanks, would you mind passing me that ice pack too?" I asked, pointed to the pack on the side. I figured Naya must have got it out for me, before Marie had come in with the news. Again the eyes of all four women looked at me, before Ellen turned and did as I'd asked her.

"Thanks, if anybody needs me I'll be in my room." I said then, before turning and making my way to the bedroom. As I got inside the bedroom and closed the door behind me, I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. The piece of paper and the ice pack i'd been holding fell to the floor before I'd even realized I'd let go of them. Then as the reality of what had just happened began to set in, I slid down the bedroom door, causing some pain to my ribs as I did so, before drawing my legs up to my chin and resting my head there.

I couldn't believe this had happened to me. I wanted these results so badly, so that I knew either way. But now I wished I could go back to not knowing. I didn't want to have to think about what had happened to me, and what I'd been through. A tear fell from my eyes then, rolling down my cheek and landing on the knee of my jeans. I couldn't face this. I was already going through so much.

A sudden thought occurred to me then and I got up, wincing in pain. I opened the bedroom door, and barged past Naya, who was on her way into the bedroom, as I made my way to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and began to strip. I turned on the shower, as hot as it would go, before I stepped into it. The heat of the water on my skin was slightly painful at first, but then as my body got used to it, it became more bearable. I scrubbed at myself as hard as I could, soap and flannel in hand. I couldn't remember what I'd been through, but my body knew. My body held the signs of the hell I'd been through. I sank into the shower then, leaning against the side as the hot water cascaded down over me. My tears flowed freely and meshed with the water, lost as they escaped down the plug hole.

I heard a small knock then, and I crawled into the fetal position, trying to cover myself up. I hadn't given it much though, which came back to bite me when the sharp pain I felt in both my sides pierced through me. I winced, before looking up to see Naya come into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She closed the toilet seat lid, before sitting on it. There was silence for a second, then she realized I wasn't just taking a shower. She opened the shower door and recoiled at the sight of me.

"HeMo, what the hell?" she said as she stepped into the shower, fully dressed. "Ouch, jeez honey, that water's too hot." she said, as she reached around and turned the shower off. Then she turned back to me, and sank into the shower, right beside me, still fully dressed.

"Aww baby." she said then, before she pulled me into her, wrapping her arms around me. I felt so exposed and so vulnerable right now. Yet, in Naya's arms, I felt safe at the same time.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." she said then as she smoothed down my hair with her hand. "I love you so much sweetheart." she continued, before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"How can you love me?" I choked out. "I'm damaged goods." I said then, sobbing openly. Naya pulled me closer to her, and wrapped her arms around me as tight as she could, without it causing me any pain.

"Look at me." she said then. "Look at me Heather." she repeated, more stern this time. "I love you! I always have loved you. I always will love you. Nothing and I mean NOTHING could ever change that. And as for being damaged goods, baby, the only thing that's damaged is your self perception. You're still the same woman I fell in love with, you're still the same woman I married, and you're still the same woman I want a life with. Don't EVER say that again, do you hear me?" she said, as I found myself burying into her.

"I just ..." I began, but I couldn't seem to form a sentence. I took a breath and tried to control my tears as I tried to talk to her again. "I just can't believe, that this has happened to me." I managed.

"I know honey, I know." Naya soothed.

"No, you don't know!" I snapped at her then. I didn't mean to, but she was being so understanding and she didn't have all the facts. I pulled away from her then, but looked her in the eye before I continued.

"You don't know Naya, I can't believe this has happened to me, again! Again! Naya! This isn't the first time." I spat with more venom than I ever intended. This wasn't Naya's fault. But she was the only person here, and I was hurting. So I was lashing out at the only person I could.

The shock registered on Naya's face, and there was a short silence between us. I stood up then, and picked up the towel, wrapping it around myself. It was getting cold.

"Wh..?" she said then and I could hear the pain in her voice, as she faltered. "What?" she managed, as she stood up.

"This isn't the first time this has happened to me. How do you think my son was conceived?" I asked her then, before I found myself falling into her open arms again. The tears slipped out again, falling down my cheeks and onto the towel.

"Oh, baby." Naya said then, and I felt the embrace tighten again. "My poor baby" she said as I snuggled into her.

"I have a lot of explaining to do." I started. "But can it wait a little while?" I asked. "Right now, I feel so emotionally drained, I don't think I could handle getting into everything with you." I finished as Naya released me from the embrace.

"Of course it can wait." she began. "It can wait until you're ready." she said then as we began to walk out of the bathroom. As we passed the kitchen I saw Catherine and Ellen both give Naya a sympathetic nod. And then I heard a voice speak up.

"Heather, there are some leaflets here for you, and there's a number of a Rape Crisis line on the top. I hope they help." Marie said. I managed a small nod, before I tugged on Naya's arm. I didn't want to be here, getting sympathetic looks, and being talked to like a victim, with only a towel around me. I just wanted to be wrapped up in bed, in the comfort and support of Naya's loving arms.

And that's where I was a few minutes later, after taking a sleeping pill. I needed to block everything out for now and I needed to feel safe. The combination of the sleeping pill and Naya holding me was enough to do that, or at least I hoped so.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, another update for you. I know the last chapter was hard for a lot to read, so I thought i'd get away from that a little bit this chapter. I know a lot of you are wondering what the hell i'm doing to poor HeMo, but I promise it will get better. When I set out writing this fic, I had a different idea on where I was going to go. But most of the time now, I start writing and it just flows. There's a lot more angst than I originally anticipated, but there will be plenty of fluff soon, I promise. After all I ship HeYa, and I love both women, together and individually. Anyway enough from me, enjoy and please take the time to review, they motivate me. Thanks :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I awoke, and for a few seconds my mind was blank. I had no idea where I was, who I was with or if I was OK. That first blissful few seconds of unknowing before you finally get pulled out of sleep and have to deal with what is real and what was just a dream. I'd been in bliss, however real or unreal. On a beach with Naya, drinking cocktails and catching some rays, before taking a dip in the sea and having fun.<p>

Apparently it was just a dream though, helped on by the sunshine that was shining through the small window in the bedroom. I didn't want to wake up, I didn't want to have to think about everything. My dream was so much better than my reality, I just wanted to close my eyes and sink back in to it. The combination of the sleeping pills and being wrapped in Naya's strong, loving, protective arms had done the job I'd hoped it would and let me ease into a restful sleep.

Now though, I was awake and I was alone in the bedroom. I shifted slightly to see the clock on the bedside table, but the severe pain that shot through me stopped me in my tracks. My muscles had gotten tight and my body had gotten stiff during my sleep, so now any movement was causing me pain.

I stayed still, laying in bed, trying to get my breath back, taking slow, deep breaths. I slowly counted to five in my head, before I took a deep breath and pulled myself into a sitting position on the bed. The pain shot through my ribs, and caused my breath to catch momentarily, before it began to die down again. I managed to see the clock then, it read 8.49am.

I wondered where Naya could be. It was still early, she should still have been in bed with me. I figured she must have been in the kitchen making coffee or talking to the new agents that would have come on duty sometime during the night, when the switch was made so Catherine and Ellen could get a break. I reached over to the nightstand slowly, picking up my pills and shaking a couple from the bottle. Then I picked up the silver foil and popped out two of those pills too.

I'd only been taking the pills for a few days and they helped ease the pain somewhat, but I hated taking pills. I always had. Now I was taking a silly amount everyday, and I was sure if I stayed on them much longer I'd become addicted. Nevertheless, I picked up the bottle of water on the table, and took all four pills. Before I resealed the bottle and placed it back where I'd gotten it from.

I looked out the window then and could still see the sun shining brightly. I made a decision then that if I could face it, I would go for a walk with Naya today and enjoy the sunshine. We needed to have a serious conversation, but who said it had to be done in a stuffy room in a little cottage in the middle of nowhere. I had a lot I needed to tell her, and I figured outside in the sunshine was just as good a place as any.

I attempted to get out of bed then. I knew it would be difficult and the pain would be severe, but there was no way I was spending the day cooped up inside. I swung my legs out the bed, slowly. Then began to pull myself up and out of the bed. I moved at an excruciatingly slow pace, so as not to cause myself any unnecessary pain.

It took a few minutes and a lot of huffing and puffing, before I was finally standing in front of the small wardrobe in the corner of the room. I needed to find something loose and comfortable to put on. I contemplated sweats, but then the sunshine made me reconsider. I finally settled on a loose summer dress. I took it from the wardrobe and changed into it as quickly as my ribs would allow. Then I slipped some flat sandals on, before making my way to the door.

I opened the door and made my way down the hallway, towards the bathroom. I was walking slowly, and I was sure that if anyone could see me, they'd say I was waddling like a duck. I didn't care though, anything to ease the pain I felt in my ribs was worth it. I got to the bathroom door and opened it, but before I went in I stopped. There was no noise inside the house. No talking, no morning rustling as breakfast or coffee was made. There should have been three people in the kitchen, and if there were three people there, some sort of noise would be made. But it was deadly quiet.

I paused at the door for a moment before contemplating where everyone could be and why it was so quiet. I was going to just go into the bathroom and finish getting ready for the day, but I found myself unable to move. After everything I'd been through lately and the amount of danger I was in on a daily basis, my senses were heightened, and I couldn't just go into the bathroom and worry if there was a problem later.

I slowly backed away from the bathroom door and took a few slow, steady steps towards the kitchen. I stopped just outside the door. The fear in me began to rise. It was dark. It shouldn't have been. The sunshine should have been streaming through the windows in here just like it was in the bedroom and the bathroom but the blinds were down and the curtains were drawn. It was quiet, no-one was around. I wondered what was going on. I just stood at the door way for a minute or so, looking around the dark room. It shouldn't have been like this. I was starting to panic. I took a deep breath, then stepped down the one step into the kitchen, fumbling for the light switch on my right.

I stepped into the kitchen and my hand trailed along the wall feeling for the switch. After a few seconds, my fingers found the switch and flicked it, throwing light all around the room. That's when I saw them. My heartbeat quickened, my head swirled and my mind went blank. I knew then that this day was not going to be what I had expected it to be, and any plans I had of telling Naya had gone right out the window. This day had just took a turn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Just to let you all know, this chapter is a split. This is the first of a two part chapter. The next part will be uploaded tomorrow :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, so I promised you another chapter, and here it is. I know I left you all on a cliffhanger in the last chapter and you were probably all expecting the worst. But I figured HeYa and you readers had been through enough angst for now, so decided to give you a break from it. I hope you all like this chapter. The next update probably won't be for a few days now as I have a few busy days ahead, BUT the good stuff is coming soon. I have lots of explaining to do, and that'll all be done soon. Thank you all as always for the reviews, both here and on twitter. They really are my motivation. Any questions? Any comments? Anything at all? Please don't hesitate to hit the reviews section. Anyway, enough from me. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"SURPRISE!" filled my ears and rebounded off the walls of the kitchen. In front of me were half a dozen agents and Naya. Behind them was the biggest banner I think I'd ever seen. It read Happy Birthday. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten my own birthday. With everything I'd been through, my birthday wasn't important and had escaped my mind completely. Hell I didn't even know what month we were in, let alone what date it was. <p>

I stood rooted to the spot as my mind caught up. Naya made her way over to me and wrapped her arms around me, placing a soft, gentle kiss on my cheek. "Happy Birthday, baby." she whispered into my ear, before she snuggled her head onto my shoulder. 

After a minute or so, we pulled away from the hug and I looked around the room. I noticed the table and the contents on it for the first time then. A plate full of pancakes, a pot of coffee, cereal and one single flower in a vase. It looked so nice. I tore my gaze away from it and looked back at the agents in the room. Even though they'd worked all night, Ellen and Catherine were both here with smiles on their faces. They were joined by four other agents. I'd seen three of them before, but the fourth one was new to me. 

Catherine and Ellen both hugged me and wished me a happy birthday, they said there was a gift for me in the kitchen and pointed at a small pile of presents on one of the worktops. I thanked them both before I was pulled into a hug by one of the other agents. It took me a second to realize that it was Nicola. I'd only seen her around a few times, and she'd only been here with me once or twice. But we were being more friendly today, birthday's and celebrations do that apparently. The other three agents wished me a happy birthday, in a less friendly, but still nice way. 

I sat at the table with Naya then to eat breakfast, and the agents seemed to disperse. Back to work probably. Naya got two plates, and put pancakes on both, placing one in front of me before placing the other in front of herself. She poured us both a cup of coffee, and a glass of juice, before she finally sat down with me. 

"Are you okay?" she asked. 

I nodded at her slightly, as I took my first mouthful of pancake. They tasted really good. I finished eating before I spoke. 

"Yeah, this is great babe, thanks. I just ... I forgot it was my birthday." I said, as I picked up my orange juice and took a sip from the glass. 

"That's understandable honey, you've been going through a lot lately. But hey, I'm your wife, if I forget your birthday, there'll be trouble right?" Naya said as she winked at me. 

We shared a small smile then, and Naya reached out her free hand to take mine. We just sat eating, hands held for a while, until the silence in the room became unbearable. 

"Thank you for this, I guess having a birthday here is better than not having a birthday at all, right?" I asked contemplative. I knew that if I was at home, there'd have been a big party with our Glee cast. We'd have been hanging out together, having a lot of fun, and the idea of missing that made my heart ache a little. But at the same time, I figured it was better to be able to celebrate a birthday, no matter where it was, than be dead. 

Naya finished eating before she spoke up. 

"You think your birthday is just this?" she began. "It's the first birthday you've had since we got married. As if I was gonna let this one slide. I have my plans for you HeMo." she said with a mischievous grin on her face. I wondered what she was up to then. There was only so much we would be allowed to do, for safety sake if nothing else. 

"Oh yeah?" I inquired, trying to decipher that look on my wife's face. "And what would those plans be?" I continued, looking up at her. She just smiled at me and slightly shook her head. Whatever it was, clearly it was a surprise, because she wasn't about to share it with me now. 

"It's a surprise." she said then as she stood up, picking up the empty plates. She was standing at the sink for a minute, and I just finished my coffee. Then she turned around and handed me an ice pack. "Here, put this on your jaw." she said, before she turned back around and finished clearing away the dishes. 

I was sat at the table, ice pack in hand; holding it to my jaw wondering what on earth Naya could have planned. My brain was working over time, trying to figure something out, when the front door opened and Catherine came walking in. I hadn't expected to see her again until tonight, so I was surprised to see her. 

"Hey Catherine, what are you doing here?" I asked. 

She looked at me, then to Naya, who had turned around, then back at me before responding. "Hey Heather, nice warm welcome there." she teased. I worried for a minute that maybe I'd offended her, and probably gave her a look that said as much. Because she smiled at me, and winked, letting me know that she wasn't being serious. 

"I just came to see Naya for a minute." she said then and immediately my curiosity peaked. "You got a minute?" she asked Naya then, like I wasn't even in the room. It made me feel a little peeved, but I pushed those feelings aside. Naya kissed the top of my head, before she followed Catherine out the front door, leaving me alone in the kitchen. 

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's up?" I asked Catherine as we walked outside and took a seat on the bench.<p>

"Your plans for tonight, I don't know how I managed it, but you got it. You got permission for it. Myself and Ellen will accompany you, along with Nicola and the new agent you guys saw today, his name is Brett Santiago. He's really good, ex-military. You will be allowed three hours maximum at a facility chosen by us. I'll personally invite the intended guests." 

"Wow, thank you so much!" I gushed at Catherine. I'd wanted this birthday to be as special as possible for Heather, everything was sucking big time for her right now, and I wanted to do whatever I could to help her. "What time do we leave?" I asked. 

"We'll go and pick the guests up at 7pm and drive them to the location. Then myself and Ellen will drive back and pick you and Heather up at approximately 7.20pm. It'll be a surprise for her when she sees them. We'll wrap it up about 11 o'clock if we can get away with it. Does that sound OK for you?" Catherine asked. 

I just nodded at her. "Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you so much for this. I really appreciate it." I said then, before I shook Catherine's hand. She left then and I stood outside for a few minutes trying to think of everything that had to be done. I'd given Catherine a list of everything that was needed, and she was taking care of it. All I had to do was keep Heather occupied for the day, and enjoying her birthday. She was going to be so surprised when she saw what I had in store for her tonight. 

I went back inside then to find Heather sitting at the kitchen table still. She was opening her birthday presents. I couldn't believe how nice the agents had been in buying her gifts. I had a feeling that they didn't make up for the missing presents from our friends and family but it'd been thoughtful nonetheless.

"Hey you." I said as I kissed the top of Heather's head. "Anything good?" I asked looking at the pile of presents in front of her. 

"I dunno, I haven't really looked at them. I was about to, but then I had a flashback of my birthday last year and what I got then. You remember the party Lea threw for me? It was awesome. I miss those guys." she said, and she looked sad. 

I couldn't help it, that dejected, sad look on her face tugged at my heartstrings and made me just want to hold her as close as I possibly could. I was going to wait, I didn't want to tell her. I wanted it to be a surprise. But I couldn't keep it from her, not now. 

"Well..." I began, and she turned her head to look at me. Those piercing blue eyes took hold of me, and I momentarily got lost in them. She was searching my face with a questioning look. "Lea's not organizing it this year, but you will have a party." I told her. I was debating how much I could get away with telling her without giving too much away. But it became clear to me soon enough, that she could see right through me and wanted to know more. 

"They're gonna be there." I continued, and the room went deadly quiet. The silence in the room lasted probably only a few seconds, but felt much longer. 

"WHAT?" she shrieked at me then, before jumping up and pulling me into a tight embrace. She realized straightaway though that was a bad move, because the pain must have been too much to bear. "OW!" she shouted, as her hand flew to her side. 

"Baby, are you OK?" I asked, as I pulled back to look at her. "Be careful." I said to her then. 

"Is it true? Are they gonna be there? Like, really be there?" she asked, and the excitement was easy to see and hear. I felt like I'd just woken up with a kid on Christmas morning. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face then and all I wanted to do was kiss her. 

"Yes, they're all going to be there. The whole cast." I said then, and Heather pulled me closer to her. We kissed then, and it felt like electricity was surging through us. Heather was so wired and excited and I was so happy to see her that way. Our lips molded together and we kissed for a few long seconds before we pulled back and looked at each other. 

"Wait, where is 'there'?" Heather asked me then, a puzzled look crossing her face. 

"Don't worry, that's all been taken care of." I said as I ran my hands up and down her back. "The only thing you have to do." I continued as I placed a light kiss on her lips. "Is look gorgeous. And you do that anyway." I finished as I kissed her again. 

"I gotta go find something to wear!" she shouted then. "If I'm gonna rise from the dead, I gotta look awesome!" Heather said, before she leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back, then she turned around and made her way, happily to the bedroom. 

I was so glad to see her happy again, I knew she had a lot of explaining to do, both to me and to our friends. But we'd get around that. For now, I think everyone would just be happy to know that she was alive, and safe. And I was happy to see that smile on her face again. I felt like i'd given her a slice of happiness, and hope for the future. For the first time in a long time, we both felt good. I decided then that I would go help my wife choose an outfit to wear, and followed her into the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know you've gone 6 days without an update! That's the longest I've left a chapter lingering for. But I had some stuff to deal with, and so this chapter got delayed a little bit. I hope you like what I've done with this chapter, I've tried to give you a few answers, without it being too angsty. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, they keep my motivation up. Thank you to all those that have reviewed, both here and on Twitter. Any questions, comments or thoughts? You know what to do :) Enjoy. Oh and Hope you all had a great bonfire/Guy Fawkes night :) **

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Dianna. The cast had all finished shooting just before Agent Catherine Mitchell had arrived at the lot for Glee. She'd told them all that she needed them to go with her, and that once at their destination, everything would be explained. Of course, everyone had been dubious, until the agent had shown them her credentials and she had managed to get them this far. <p>

Now, they were standing in the venue that had been assigned for this get together and everyone was becoming impatient. They all wanted answers, but for the moment Dianna was the only one voicing her opinions. 

"I said what the hell is going on here?" pressed Dianna after not receiving any answers from the two agents posted in the room with them. She was pissed. 

"Excuse me ma'am." came the male agents voice. "Can you just calm down please? I understand you're unsure of everything going on or why you've been brought here right now. But you will get your answers very soon. We just need you to be patient just a little while longer." the agent finished, not moving from his spot near the door. 

"Excuse me, ... Sir?" Dianna said, sarcastically. "But, who are you exactly?" she asked. 

There was a pause for a few seconds, and the silence echoed around the room. Then the agent turned his head, no other part of his body, just his head. And looked at Dianna. His steely gaze fixed on her as he responded. 

"I'm Agent Brett Santiago, FBI. So, do me a favour, and shut up." he said, before turning his head back to it's original position. He was stood at the door, much like you'd expect to see a doorman on a nightclub. Standing straight, arms behind his back with his hands clasped together, steely gaze focusing straight ahead. 

Dianna wasn't happy with his response. She felt he was belittling her, and she fumed at the thought. She was about to launch a verbal tyraid at the agent, but the door opening beside him grabbed her attention away from the arrogant agent in front of her. 

"You causing trouble again? Just can't help yourself can you Agron?" came a voice all too familiar, yet a little strange. 

Dianna's head whipped around to take in the other people in the room with her, as if she were asking them if they'd heard it to. When she saw the same shocked look on all their faces, she knew she wasn't hearing things. She turned back to the door, mouth agape in shock as she and the rest of the room watched as Heather Morris walked into the room, followed closely by Naya. 

"Uh, ... No, this can't be ..." she began, stumbling verbally in utter disbelief. "You're ... No, wait, I'm not drunk. I know i'm not drunk. I haven't been drinking, so i'm not drunk, so that's not what this is. Am I asleep? Am I dreaming? Is that what this is?" Dianna mumbled as she pinched herself. When the pain tingled up her arm, she knew she was indeed awake and that this was indeed real. She took a deep breath, and turned to look at the small group of people in the room behind her. They all seemed rooted to the spot, in as much disbelief as Dianna currently was. 

"WHAT THE HELL?" she shouted then, before she walked towards Heather, and pulled her into a tight embace. Heather winced a little, causing Dianna to back away from her. As she did so, she looked to Naya. Then she pulled her in for an embrace too. 

After pulling away from Naya, she looked between the two women in front of her. Heather, whose funeral she'd been at just a few months ago, was now standing in front of her, fully alive and well as far as she could see. And Naya. She seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth a couple of weeks earlier. Her disappearance had screwed with their schedule and left Ryan pissed as hell. All he'd told the rest of the cast was that Naya needed some personal time, so she'd taken off for a few weeks, under medical supervision, supposedly. But looking at her now, Dianna didn't see anything wrong with Naya. 

Dianna looked down at her hands, as her fingers intertwined together. Her head felt so fuzzy right now, and she didn't even begin to know how she should feel. When Dianna returned her gaze to the two women in front of her, she realized that Lea had come to stand beside her, and several other cast members were in close proximity. 

"Is it true?" 

"Is it really you?" 

"What happened?" 

"Are you Ok?" 

All questions that seemed to be floating around the room right now. Then one by one, Lea, Amber, Jenna, Harry, Cory, Kevin, Mark, Chord, Chris and Darren drew both women into hugs before releasing them. The room grew silent again. 

That's when they all seemed to remember that there were still people behind them. Charice, Damian, Gwyneth, Kristin, Vanessa, Idina, Jonathan, Dot, Max, Jane, Jayma, Matthew and a few other Glee Cast members were in the room, sitting at and around the bar that had been set up in the far corner of the room. 

Naya reached out her hand then and took Heather's and they both moved into the room, more confidently, ready to tell everyone the story, or at least as much of it as they could without this becoming a problem or a danger to anyone.

* * *

><p>"Firstly, I'd just like to say how awesome it is to see so many familiar faces again. For such a long time, you guys have been not only my friends, but my family too. I know being at my funeral must have been hard on you all, and I know that me leaving Glee will have changed the dynamic a little bit. But I had my reasons you guys, one of which was trying to keep you all safe." Heather said, before taking a deep breath. She could see that all eyes were on her and she had the attention of the few dozen people in the room. <p>

"I'm in witness protection." Heather said then, as the collective gasp in the room could be heard. "Shocking huh?" she continued. "Naya hasn't even heard this yet, but I witnessed something five years ago, when we all took a break from Glee. You all remember how I was going through some personal stuff and I had to go back home for a little while?" she asked, as she looked at a few nodding heads around the room. Naya squeezed Heather's hand then, and looked at her more intently. This was the first time she'd heard any of this. 

"Well, something bad happened to me. I was kidnapped, because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I saw a shooting, I didn't know it then, but I've come to find out that it was a mob hit. It was scary, and it was something I've never talked to any of you about, even Naya." Heather said as she turned to look at Naya beside her. "Whilst I was captured, ..." Heather's voice broke slightly and she had to catch herself, so she didn't cry. She cleared her throat, and took a deep breath before she tried again. "Whilst I was captured, I was raped and sexually assaulted by several men, over the course of four days. I was beaten, and I was left for dead. I'm lucky to still be alive." Heather finished, before she turned to look back at the people in the room. They were all listening intently, and she could feel the sadness in the air. 

"Guys, it's imperative that whatever happens inside this room, stay inside this room. And, no-one can know that you were ever here, or that you saw me. It must stay, to the outside world at least, that I'm dead." Heather said then as she felt herself begin to panic a little. Nods of understanding resounded throughout the room, and Heather felt herself relax a little then. 

"There's so much more to what's happening to me right now, but that can wait. Tonight, we're here for some fun. First one to tell me what we're here for tonight gets a drink from me." Heather said then, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Oh, I know!" came a voice. Heather turned to find Lea standing with her hand up in the air, like a child awaiting permission to speak. "Please, pick me!" Lea said then and Heather couldn't help but smile. She pointed at Lea then, as if giving her permission, and saw the huge smile break out across her friends face. 

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Lea shouted, jumping up and down on the spot. The fact that her supposedly dead friend was actually standing in front of her seemed insignificant at the moment, and Heather was thankful for that. 

"That's right!" Heather said then, reflecting Lea's excitement. "Come on, let's hit the bar, I owe you a drink." she said, as she let go of Naya's hand and made her way towards Lea, before dragging her towards the bar at the other end of the room.

* * *

><p>"So, you've been with Heather this last couple of weeks, that's where you disappeared to Rivera." Dianna asked, as she sipped her drink. "I knew something was going on with you, I could just tell. I just didn't realize it would be something to do with Heather!" she continued. <p>

"Yeah, well, believe me. I was as shocked when I found out as you guys were." Naya responded as she watched Heather, who was across the room, dancing with Lea. "I thought I'd lost her Di. I thought my life was over. Then boom! She's back and I'm dragged into this whole new world. I didn't realize there was so much about her that I didn't know." Naya said, as she turned around and picked up her drink. 

"Don't take it personally Nay Nay, I'm sure she did what she had to do." Dianna said, before placing her glass back on the table in front of her. "Come on, let's go get another drink, mine's empty." she said then as she began to get up and make her way to the bar. Naya picked up her own drink and finished it, before catching up with Dianna and ordering another drink at the bar. 

"I know, I just hate that she kept something so important from me, that's all." Naya said as her new drink was placed on the bar in front of her. As she picked it up, she noticed writing on the napkin underneath it. It was a phone number. She looked up at the barman in front of her, and saw that he was smiling at her like a stupid school boy. 

"Is this yours?" she asked the guy behind the bar. He nodded shyly as he began to blush a little. "Do yourself a favour dude, hit on someone that's A) Not in a relationship or B) Into women! Honestly!" she said to the guy, before turning around to find a smiling Dianna. 

"Nice Nay Nay." she said. "Nice comeback, were you working long on that?" she said teasingly as she pulled Naya towards her and placed a friendly kiss on her cheek. 

"Oh, fuck you Agron!" Naya said jokinly "Did you put him up to that?" she asked as she laughed at her friend. "Been a while since I was last hit on by a guy! Hell, it's been a while since I was last hit on, period!" Naya finished. 

"That's not because you're losing it Rivera, it's just because they all know not to mess with you. When you have a love so pure and solid as yours and Heathers, they know nothing and no-one can break that! It's not even worth them trying, and they know it! So don't go thinking you've lost your touch." Dianna said then. "Hey, Rivera, are you even listening to me?" Dianna said as she took another sip from her drink. 

"Yeah, sure, we can work something out." Naya said, jokingly to her friend. "Yeah, I heard you Lady Di and I appreciate it. I was just looking at my girl." she said then, as Dianna followed her gaze across the room, until her eyes fell on Heather sitting at a table, drinking a glass of orange juice and talking animatedly to Lea. 

"That's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Dianna said then, which caught Naya off guard. 

"Huh?" she said then, turning to look at Dianna who was standing beside her. 

"Two beautiful ladies, sitting having fun, catching up and laughing together." Dianna said then, before she realized what she had said. 

"Hey, Agron, is there something you wanna tell me here? Am I to believe any of these latest Achele rumours that have been flying around? 'cos I know i've been out of the loop lately, but I heard things, ya know?" Naya said, nudging Dianna, as a smile crept onto her face. 

That's when Dianna blushed and Naya knew that there was definitely something going on between her two friends. 

"Details!" Naya practically screamed, as she turned her whole body in Dianna's direction. "Come on, you KNOW I can keep a secret ... Is it even a secret?" she said then, as she felt herself become giddy and excited. 

"There's nothing to tell, and it's not a secret. There's just been some ... flirting." Dianna said then as she began to blush. "Who knows? Watch this space Rivera." Dianna said, as she turned and winked at her friend before returning her gaze to Lea and Heather, who were just getting up from their seats. 

"Hey, what do you say we go ask a couple pretty ladies to dance?" Dianna said then, as she nudged Naya slightly, and nodded her head in the direction of Lea and Heather. 

"You know what Agron, that's the best thing I've heard come out of your mouth all night, let's go!" Naya responded, as both women made their way over to where Lea and Heather now were.

* * *

><p>"Hey Baby!" Heather said, when she saw Naya approach. "You come to dance with me?" she asked then, hopeful and Naya nodded. Which made Heather smile. <p>

As Naya wrapped her arms around Heather, and placed a small kiss on her wife's lips, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Lea and Dianna had started dancing too, and had pulled each other in close. 

"They are so sleeping together!" Heather exclaimed, as she broke the kiss. "They make it so obvious!" she said then, looking back at Naya. 

"You think?" Naya asked then, turning to look at her friends, before her focus was returned to the woman in front of her. "I dunno, I'll grill her more on it when I get the chance." she said then. "Hey, about what you said earlier, about what happened to you. Why didn't you just tell me?" Naya said then, her tone becoming more serious. 

"Nay, I promise we'll talk about this, but for now, can we just enjoy my birthday? We have our friends around us for the first time in a while, and for the first time in, i can't even remember how long, I feel happy. I feel like, right now, I have the life back that I thought i'd lost. Please can we just enjoy it, together?" Heather asked then, before she placed a kiss on Naya's lips. 

"Of course we can, we can talk later. Right now, let's just have some fun, huh?" Naya said, as she pulled away from the kiss. "Someone needs to tell this guy to change the music!" she said then, as she turned around to tell the DJ to change song. 

For the first time in a long time, both women were happy and having fun. Surrounded by the people they'd called their friends and family for almost ten years. Neither of them wanted this night to end.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, so it's been a week since I last updated and I apologize for that. I have been and am currently still unwell. But my muse prompted me and so I managed to get this chapter out. It's not the longest chapter I've ever written, but I thought you'd like it. Thank you all as always for the reviews, both here and on Twitter. They are my motivation and they keep me going. Any questions? Any thoughts? Anything? Hit the reviews and let me know. Quick shout out to my muse Teri for helping give me that little push in getting this chapter out. And a shout out for my bee Michelle who is currently feeling unwell. Oh look that rhymes lol. Anyway, enough from me, enjoy and thanks once again.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Naya asked as she walked towards Heather at the bar. <p>

"Yeah, just getting another drink." Heather said, holding up the glass of orange juice in her hand. 

"Sucks that you can't drink on your birthday, huh?" Naya said as she wrapped her arms around Heather's waist, mindful not to hurt her. And placed a small kiss on Heather's neck. 

"Mm, yeah, but it's OK. I get to be here with our friends, and I get to spend some time away from things, with you." Heather said as she turned around and kissed Naya on the lips. 

The kiss was soft and sensual, and both women moaned into it before pulling away. They stared at each other for a few seconds, loving blue eyes looking straight in to loving brown ones. They could both see and feel the sheer love between them, and they both silently thanked each other for the fun night they'd shared together. Naya was about to lean in for another kiss, but a voice stopped her. 

"Hey, Rivera!" she heard, and turned around to see Dianna making her way towards her from the other side of the room, with Lea following close behind. 

"Hey yourself, Agron." Naya replied as she turned and took Heather's hand in her own. "What's up?" she asked then. 

"Erm, ... the sky? Clouds? Rain? Although technically, i'm not sure about the rain one." Dianna teased, slightly intoxicated. Lea chuckled behind her and began to blush, when all three women turned to look at her. She was the only one that found Dianna funny at the moment, or so it seemed. 

"Smart ass!" Naya replied, smiling at Dianna. 

"Yeah, but you love my smart ass Nay Nay, don't even try to deny it." Dianna teased. All four women laughed a little then. And it felt good, for all of them. 

"Right, ladies and gentlemen, can you please finish your drinks. We well be driving you all home shortly." a voice on the other side of the room said. When all four women turned to see who the statement had come from, all eyes landed on the male agent in the corner of the room. 

"Ya know." Dianna began, before taking a sip from the drink in her hand. "I don't like that guy." she continued, as she looked at Agent Brett Santiago across the room. "He's too much of a smart mouth, and he seems like such a prick!" Dianna said, before she took another sip from the drink in her hand. 

"What, are you scared he's gonna take your place as the smart ass in my life lady Di?" now it was Naya's turn to tease. 

"Hell no! Nay Nay, you and I both know there's only room for one smart ass in your life, and that place is firmly mine." Dianna said, as she moved closer to Naya and pulled her in to a hug. 

"Ain't that the truth." Naya said as she hugged Dianna back. As soon as she broke from the hug, she took Heather's hand back in her own and squeezed it gently. She liked having it there. 

"I can't believe you guys have to go." Heather said as she put down her drink on the bar. "I'm gonna miss you both." she said as she let go of Naya's hand and pulled both Dianna and Lea in to a hug. "I love you both, you know that, right?" she asked then, and felt both women nod their heads. "Good." she said then as both women reluctantly pulled out of the hug. 

"Right, in the first car I will take." the agent in the corner began, but Heather cut him off. 

"Wait!" she began. "There's something I'd like to say to all these people before you whisk them all away, and i'm left wondering when i'm going to see them all again." Heather said, as she moved from by the bar and made her way over to the stage at the front of the room. All eyes were on her, and the agent looked to Catherine, as he was about to tell her they didn't have time for that. But Catherine just nodded that it was OK, and that he should wait. So he shut up for the moment. 

"Thank You." Heather said, looking at the agent as she got on stage, before turning her attention back to the few dozen people in the room. " You know, most of you guys have seen me grow up, have seen me go through some of the best and some of the worst things in my life. And you're still here. I don't know when it was that you stopped being my friends and became my family, but I am very grateful for it. I love each and every one of you in this room. I don't know what's going to happen next in my life, I don't know when i'm going to see each or any of you again, I don't know if or when i'll ever be able to return to my job. To the home that so many of us have called Glee, for so long. But I thank you all, for coming in to my life, for staying in my life and helping me become a better person, helping me to grow. I will never forget any of you, and if I have anything to do with it, I'll be back soon causing mischief and mayhem for everyone. So Matt, do me a favor huh? Tell Ryan not to go giving my job to someone else. Because let's face it, the role of kissing Santana was and always will be mine, am I right?" Heather finished. And everyone in the room laughed and clapped. "Take care of yourselves guys, i'm sure i'll see you all soon." Heather said, as the agent in the corner began calling out names of the first few people that would be taken home. 

"I'm proud of you" Naya said as she walked towards Heather and pulled her into an embrace. They kissed then, before pulling apart so they could both say goodbye to their friends. There were tears shed, laughter shared and promises made between friends before the last of the guests were escorted home, leaving only Naya, Heather and Catherine waiting inside the room. 

"Come on ladies, time to go. Ellen's waiting in the car for us." Catherine said, before she made her way to the door. She stopped as she got there and turned back to look at the two women who seemed to be surveying their surroundings. 

"Thank you for tonight." Heather said, as she leaned her head in to Naya. "It was great getting to see everyone again. It feels much more than just a few months have passed since I've seen them all." she said as both women looked around the now empty room. 

"I know." Naya said as she kissed the top of Heather's head. "We'll see them again soon, no doubt. We just gotta get through the next part of this process. Hopefully a trial date will be set soon so we can begin to put this all behind us." Naya finished, as she stroked Heather's arm. 

Heather scoffed. "Are you kidding? You think this is all going to be over when the trial ends?" she asked as she moved away from Naya to look her in the eye. "That's just the beginning, especially if they find him guilty. There's gonna be so many people looking for me, it's not gonna be safe to go back to our old lives. We'll have to kiss everything and everyone goodbye. That's the worst part Naya." Heather said as tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I dragged us in to this mess, and now I have no way of getting us out of it." she said. "I'm so sorry" she whispered as she leaned her head against Naya's chest and began to cry freely. 

From the doorway, Catherine watched both women and knew just what Heather was giving up by coming forward, and now Naya too. She admired them both for their bravery and was thankful to both of them. That's why she'd gone the extra mile in getting her boss's permission to allow this party to go ahead. In some way, it'd been her gift to Heather and Naya. Their chance to say goodbye to the life they led, and the friends they were ultimately going to leave behind. It was a sad story, but Heather had made that choice when she came forward. Now, they just had to make the best of the situation.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, it's me again! I am updating twice in one day. What can I say? The writing bug has got me, so enjoy it while it lasts I say. There are going to be some angst filled times ahead, I have a lot of explaining to do and it's going to be angsty. But for this chapter I decided to hold off on the angst again. Thanks as always for the reviews both here and on Twitter, they are greatly appreciated. One quick shout out I'd like to give is to Allyson! She is always so kind with her reviews on twitter, and those reviews give me motivation. She is in part, to thank for this update. Anyway, enough from me, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, ladies" Agent Santiago said as he slipped into the kitchen the next morning. "Any coffee ready?" he asked, as he walked towards the pot on the counter. <p>

"Sure, help yourself." Naya responded, not looking up from her paper. We hadn't really spent that much time with this new guy and so hadn't formed an opinion on him yet, but Dianna's words from the previous night lingered in the back of both our minds. 

"What you reading?" the agent asked as he turned with a mug of coffee wrapped in both his big hands. Naya looked up at him then, before glancing back at the paper. I could tell she was ready to be sarky with him, so I interrupted. 

"It's just the daily paper, Naya likes to try and catch up on the news. When we're at home our schedules don't usually allow it too much." I said, smiling up at Agent Brett. 

"It's full of crap anyway." the agent replied, before he took a sip from his steaming mug. "It's full of politics, lies and propaganda most of the time." He went on, turning his gaze from me, to Naya. "Why waste your time getting dragged into that stuff is what I say." he finished, as he took another sip from his coffee. 

"Weren't you a boy scout or something?" Naya said then, clearly pissed and hoping to get a reaction out of the agent. But he didn't seem to fall for it. 

"Marine." was all he said, as he stood drinking his coffee. 

"Same difference." Naya went on, goading the agent. I didn't know what had gotten into her. "So, let me get this straight, you don't believe in politics or propaganda, yet you join the Marines to go fight a war somewhere?" Naya said, staring at Brett now, awaiting his answer. 

The agent put his mug down and turned back to look at Naya before he answered. "Let me ask you something, why did you become an actress?" he asked, as he crossed his arms in front of him. Standing over six feet, he looked slightly menacing. 

"Because I was born to do it. It's something I love and always wanted to do. And I enjoy my job." Naya said, looking at Brett. She refused to be intimidated by him, and she felt that's what he was trying to do. 

"So, why does it have to be any different for me?" He asked, glancing at Heather before he looked back at Naya. 

"Oh come on, most little boys dream of being a police man or a fireman, sure there are some that dream of becoming soldiers, but that's before they grow up and realize what being a solider really entails." Naya said. 

"You're right. I didn't always want to be a Marine. But it's a job I kinda fell into, and I came to love it. Just as you love being an actress I'm sure." he said then, as he turned to pour himself another cup of coffee. 

"Why did you leave then?" Naya asked then, curious. 

"Why did you?" he asked, as he turned back around with another mug of coffee in his hand. 

Naya stopped then and looked at Heather, thinking of the best answer to come up with. "Unforeseen circumstances." Naya replied. And that seemed to be the end of the conversation. 

The room fell silent for a while, as Naya continued to read her paper, and Heather continued eating her breakfast. Brett stood by the sink drinking his coffee until Catherine came in and interrupted the awkward silence that seemed to be hanging in the air. 

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Catherine asked as her eyes scanned the three people in the room. "Everything OK?" she asked then, as her eyes seemed to settle on Naya. 

"Sure, it's all good." I replied, as I finished my porridge and got up to rinse my bowl. 

"Here, I'll do it." Naya said, as she got up and took the bowl from me. "You're supposed to be resting. Have you done your exercises today yet?" she asked, as she rinsed the bowl in the sink. 

"Yeah, I did them earlier this morning. And I've had the ice pack on my jaw twice already today and it's only 10am." I said, as I looked at Naya and smiled. She really was protective of me sometimes. 

"Hey Catherine, come sit down, I'll make you a cup of coffee." Naya said from by the sink. "Milk and two sugar right?" she asked, as she turned back to look at Catherine. 

"That's right, thanks Naya." Catherine said as she moved to sit at the seat closest to me. "Morning Brett." she said then, and gave a small nod to the agent standing in the corner looking out the window. 

"Morning." he replied, but didn't turn around. "I'm gonna finish this coffee, then I'm gonna do a patrol of the grounds I think." he said then, as he turned around for the first time to face Catherine. "If that's OK with you?" 

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me." Catherine replied, as Naya placed a cup of coffee in front of her, before sitting back down in her own seat. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said then, as I began to get up from my seat. Naya made a move to get up, but I motioned with my hand for her to sit and enjoy her coffee and the paper. It wasn't often she got to sit and read a paper at leisure. 

"I'll be fine. I'll see you guys in a little bit." I said, as I made my way to the bathroom. 

* * *

><p>An hour later, I heard the bedroom door open, then close a second later. After my shower i'd decided to lay down for a little bit, and now Naya was joining me on the bed. She snuggled into me as much as she could without hurting me, and planted a soft kiss on my neck, then one on my cheek for good measure. <p>

"Hey you." she whispered in my ear, between kisses. "You doing OK?" she asked, as she wrapped her arms around me. 

"I am now." I said, feeling my wife's arms wrap around me, and instantly feeling better than I had all day. "Can I ask you something?" I said then, contemplative. 

"Sure, you can ask me anything baby." Naya responded, as she placed small kisses on my neck. 

I hesitated for a moment, not knowing how to say what I wanted to say. I turned then, so that I was looking Naya in the eye, and paused for a second before I spoke. 

"Do you regret finding out that I was still alive?" I asked. And immediately I saw the shocked expression register on Naya's face. "I mean, I've taken away your life now too, in a way." I continued, trying to get out my whole point before Naya responded. "You're gonna lose so much because you're here with me, friends, family, a job you love. Do you not think it'd have been easier for you to believe I was dead?" I asked, still not sure I'd phrased the question the way I really wanted to. 

I looked into Naya's eyes then, and saw that she was welling up. I hated the thought that I'd upset her, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. 

"NO!" she said then, though it was practically a shout. "I'd rather have one day with you than all of that stuff!" she continued, looking at me as tears began to spill from her eyes. "I would give up everything to be with you. You're my wife, my best friend but most importantly my soulmate! I love you more than words could ever express, and there is nothing, NOTHING I wouldn't do for you!" Naya said, emphasizing her words. 

I hated that I'd made her cry, but hearing her say that made me feel better. I'd been feeling guilty about bringing Naya into this whole mess, even more so since I had to explain to her last night at the party that things would never be the same again. But now I knew she was in this 110% and I knew she didn't hate me for dragging her into this mess. 

"I'm sorry." I soothed then, as I began to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I didn't mean to upset you." I said as I raised myself up a little bit, so that I could kiss both of her eyelids. "I'm sorry." I whispered again as I kissed her, full force on the lips. When I broke away from the kiss for air, I looked her in the eye, making sure I had her attention before I spoke again. "I love you so much Nay Nay. I only ever want what's right and what's best for you." I said then as she pulled me into another kiss. 

After a minute or so of kissing, it was Naya's turn to pull away, as she looked at me. "You're what's best for me." she said. Before we began to kiss again. I couldn't believe how much love filled this room, and how happy I felt in that moment.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know it's been over a week since I last updated but I've been unwell and this chapter has been one of the hardest for me to write. I decided to split this chapter in to two parts, and the next part will be uploaded shortly. Finally you're getting some answers, although this chapter is rather angsty. Just thought I'd forewarn you. Anyway hope you enjoy. And as always thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

><p>"You need to hear this, and I need to tell it. It's not going to be easy, but it's something that I've kept from you our whole relationship, and that was wrong of me." Heather began as she sat upright facing me on the bed. "I'm sorry for that." she said then before she took a breath to calm herself. I could see that she was struggling for a place to start, but I knew she had to do this for herself, so I just sat quietly, patiently waiting for her to start. <p>

"You remember when Glee originally ended, and we all went our separate ways?" she started, as her gaze went from my eyes, to her entwined hands in her lap. "I went home for a little while, because of what happened with us." she continued, before she hesitated. "I went shopping with my mom a few weeks after I got home, Christmas shopping." she shrugged. "Anyway, we were coming out of the department store when we heard this loud noise. The look on my moms face, i'll never forget it." she said then, as she began to get choked up. 

"Hey, it's OK." I tried to reassure her, as I reached out my hand and took hers. She looked so vulnerable, I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let her go. 

"It's not OK though, Nay. My mom died that day! And my world was turned upside down." she said as tears began to flow freely. "She insisted that we go out because she was trying to cheer me up. If I hadn't have gone home, she'd never have been there. She'd still be here today." she finished before she completely broke down. 

"Shh, it's OK baby." I tried to sooth as I pulled her into my arms. I couldn't help but feel useless right now. She was hurting and there was nothing I could do. This was all something I needed to hear, and something she needed to tell me, even though it was causing her pain. We'd put it off as long as we could, but now it had to be done. 

"It all seemed to happen in a blur. One minute she was standing next to me, the next she was on the floor, blood all over her. She'd been hit by a car speeding out of the lot. I didn't know it then, but when I talked to the police later the loud noise we'd heard earlier was connected. Someone had been shot, and my mom was hit by the get away car." she took a break then to try and compose herself, but as I tried to move she clung to me tighter. 

"I'm not going anywhere." I soothed as I ran my fingers through her hair. I kissed the top of her head then before she moved to get comfortable. 

"I saw nothing but cops for days after that. They had me go through dozens of pictures. Asked me to talk to a sketch artist, everything. I was exhausted, emotionally more than anything else. Then we had the funeral. That was one of the hardest days of my life. I didn't know it at the time, but I was already being watched." she said so matter of factly, that she caught me off guard. I didn't say anything though, I just let her go on. 

"I kinda fumbled my way through the next week, I don't remember most of it. Until that night. The guy that was shot, his name was Alfredo Munez. Apparently he worked for some really high up mob guy, but he'd turned snitch and they wanted to snub him out or something. I don't really know the details. Anyway, the mob guy hired Miguel Russo to take out Munez and that's what mom and I had heard coming out of the store." I had her cradled in my arms, and I could feel her hand grip on to my arm as she took me through the events of what had happened to her. This was all news to me, but I had to just sit and listen best I could. 

"It was Russo who came for me, I honestly thought he was going to kill me, but instead he knocked me out and took me to God knows where. I woke up in this bedroom, I was surprised, I'd expected some hell hole somewhere but it wasn't like that at all. It was this really well decorated, probably expensive bedroom. When I got up, there was a man stationed at the door, and when he saw me get up, he left the room. He came back a few minutes later with another guy and they took me in to the living area where I met the boss man. That was terrifying." she said then, and I felt her physically shake in my arms at the memory. 

"Basically he told me that the description i'd given to the cops had made some trouble for him. He said that Russo was his son, and that he'd do anything to protect him. It was crazy, it felt so surreal being there, in that room with all these powerful men around me. Between them, God knows how many people they've killed or harmed. He said I had to be punished, and that he would make sure that happened. Then I was taken from the room again, and put back in to the bedroom. I was left alone at first, that was OK with me." she seemed to be inside her own head right now and I just listened as she recounted what had happened. 

"It was that night when everything got worse, when everything changed. The first guy came in and I thought he was just checking up on me, but it became apparent soon enough that he was there for himself more than me. That was the first night I was raped." As she said it, I felt my heart break for what she'd been through. She'd stopped crying and seemed to be completely inside her own mind. I figured this was her way of getting through telling me everything without breaking down all the time. I just wrapped my arms around her tighter as she continued to tell me about what had happened. 

"I lost track of how long I was there, it'd been a few months. It was awful. Before I even knew it I was getting sick. I just figured it was because of the conditions I was being kept in, because of the abuse I was subjected to. But after being sick for almost two weeks, feeling nauseous, I had an idea what was going on. And that's when I decided I'd try to escape." she said. The thought of her going through what she was describing was heart wrenching, and I felt myself welling up. But I knew I had to be strong for her. I had to let her finish telling me her story. 

"I got out. I escaped. I had no idea where I was, but I knew I had to get out of there. I don't even know how I managed it, but I stayed in a motel the first night. Then I called home. My dad was so happy to hear my voice, he said that he'd been imagining the worst for so long. He came and picked me up and I went home. Within twelve hours, there were cops everywhere. I told them my story and I got temporary protection. But there wasn't enough proof and within a couple of weeks I was on my own again." 

Heather moved in my arms then and shifted to look at me. I looked down at her, and I could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. It pulled on my heart strings to see her like that, but I just held her closer. I couldn't have loved her right then more than I already did. 

"Can we take a break?" she asked then and I just nodded at her. She looked so emotional and so broken, I felt like I needed to go and scream or shout or cry or do something to let my own emotions out. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." she said then as she began to get up. After she left the room, I decided I needed to get some air, so I went outside for a walk. I wanted to hit someone, scream at the top of my lungs or burst in to tears. 

I was so angry, but at the same time so upset. I had to be strong for Heather if she was going to finish telling me this story, but right now I felt so raw and so emotional. I picked up the biggest rock I could find from the ground and threw it as hard as I could into the pond. I needed to let out some of my frustration before I went back in to Heather, I just wasn't sure what the best way to do that was.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey loyal readers, I am SO SORRY for the almost 3 week delay in posting this chapter. I have several reasons for this delay, namely the fact that I ended up with flu and a chest infection at the same time which left me doing nothing but sleep for the best part of a week. I finally managed to do some writing tonight, only to be stopped once again by the awesome force that is going to be Mama Lopez; the one and only Gloria Estefan tweeting me not once, but TWICE! Talk about side tracked! Anyway, I'm finally getting this chapter to you. Just to fore warn you, it is a little angsty and emotional, but you're finally getting answers. Enough from me, I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter. Please let me know what you think in the reviews section.**

* * *

><p>I'd been outside for about ten minutes when I figured I'd left it long enough. I slowly made my way back inside, my mind working overtime trying to take in all that Heather had told me. I'd blew off some steam as best I could in the circumstances and I was ready to be there for Heather again. We both needed to get through the rest of what needed to be said. <p>

I opened the door and found Agent Santiago in the kitchen, staring longingly out the window with a cup of coffee in his hand. He barely even moved as I came inside, closing the door behind me. 

"Any of that left?" I asked, making conversation. 

"Yeah, I just made a fresh pot." he replied, turning his gaze towards me. "Help yourself." 

"Thanks, you want a refill?" I asked, as I picked up a mug and began to pour myself a cup of coffee. 

"No thanks, I'm good." he said as he watched me fill up my cup. "You OK?" he asked then, which took me by surprise because he didn't seem the caring type. Before I could answer though, he continued. "Stupid question really, huh? Where's Heather?" he asked then changing gear. 

I took a sip of my coffee before I answered. "She's in the bathroom, I think." I replied, unsure myself of where she was. "I should make her a cup of coffee while I'm here." I said then more to myself than to Brett. "You sure I can't offer you a refill?" I asked, as I pulled another mug from the stand and began making a weaker cup of coffee for Heather. 

"No, thanks. I'm gonna go for a walk in a minute. Check the surrounding area." he said, as he came towards me, putting his mug in the sink. "Catherine and Ellen should be here soon, but Nicola is in the lounge if you need anything." 

"Thanks, I'm gonna go see if I can find Heather. Take her this." I said, as I offered up the cup of coffee in my hand. "Wrap up, it's cold out." I finished, before I picked up both cups of coffee and made my way into the bedroom. 

* * *

><p>"There you are." Heather said as I opened the bedroom door. "Where'd you go?" she asked as I handed her the cup of coffee in my right hand. "Thanks." she said as I sat on the end of the bed. <p>

"Sorry, I went to get some air, and then I made us a cup of coffee." I replied, as I took a sip of my drink. "Are you OK?" I asked then, looking into Heather's eyes. 

She just shrugged, and continued to drink her coffee. "I'll be fine. This needs to be done, right?" she said, but it was more a statement than a question so I didn't reply. 

There was a long pause then, neither one of us knowing what to say next. It wasn't an awkward silence though. We were both just stuck in our own thoughts. I finished my cup of coffee and put the empty mug on the night stand before I took a more comfortable position on the bed. Within a minute, Heather was doing the same thing before she snuggled herself in to my arms. 

"I guess I should continue with this thing, huh?" she asked, looking up at me with those beautiful piercing blue eyes. I wrapped my arms around her a little tighter then as I looked down and nodded my head in response. 

"Where was I?" she said then, but it was a rhetorical question, she was just trying to find where she'd left off in her own mind. "Yeah, so, I escaped. I was pregnant, and the cops basically hung me out to dry. I felt so alone, so scared but I knew I had to snap out of this funk I'd been in. It sounds so blasé but it was either that or drown in my own misery and you know me, being miserable doesn't suit me." she tried to joke. "Not funny, huh?" she said then, looking up at me again. I just squeezed her arm for support. 

"I went and had a scan, it's the normal thing to do when you're pregnant, right?" she asked, but again it was a rhetorical question, so I just sat listening to her. "I was 17 weeks. And considering the hell I'd been through, the baby was healthy or so they told me." she said then, as she paused. I wondered what was going through her head at that point but I didn't voice my thoughts. Instead I sat patiently waiting for her to continue. 

"My dad took real good care of me. He asked if I wanted to keep the baby, said that I had options, but I couldn't kill the baby Nay, it wasn't his fault." she said then as she looked up at me with a pleading in her eyes. She wanted me to understand her decision, and I did. I knew that her having an abortion probably never even entered her head, she was far too good and soft natured for that and so I looked down at her and nodded my head in response. I hoped the soft look in my eyes would convey my support. 

"I was scared" she continued then "every day I got more scared that they'd come after me again, but they didn't. I lived my life and I prepared myself for a new baby. I went to my next scan when I was 22 weeks, and they told me it was a boy. Even though this hadn't been planned, and he'd been conceived in the most awful of situations, I found myself happy and looking forward to his birth. I could feel him moving inside me Nay. It was the most wonderful feeling. I can't even begin to explain it." she said, looking up at me again, her eyes shining brightly at the mention of her baby. It pained me to know that she had a child out there, a child I had no knowledge of. But I put those thoughts to the back of my mind as I tried to remain supportive. 

"I was home alone when I went into labour." she continued then. "My dad had gone to do some food shopping, my appetite had tripled by then and he couldn't keep up. I was OK at first, I'd being going to some classes, I knew what to expect. But the pain that hits when having contractions is probably the worst physical pain you could feel, aside from actually giving birth." she said as again she looked up at me. She was making sure I was keeping up and taking in all she was saying to me. I was hurting inside as she relived giving birth for the first time. That was something I'd always hoped we'd face together. I couldn't help but hurt internally as she described the process to me. 

"After about an hour of contractions I heard a car pull up outside. I was relieved, I thought it was my dad back. I thought he'd take me to the hospital and everything would be OK." she paused then, and I could see a pained expression cross her face. "But I was wrong, so wrong." she continued. "It was Russo and some other guy. He opened the door and walked in like he owned the place." she said as she began to tear up. "I was so scared. I couldn't believe they were back in my life again. He told me that he'd had someone watching me from the day I'd escaped and that if I thought I was keeping his kid, I was mistaken." Tears began to flow freely at this point, and Heather's grip on my hand had tightened. I could tell, even now she was afraid of this guy and it pained me to not be able to do anything to soothe her fears. 

"They took me from the house, and put me in the car. Then they drove around for a while. I was in too much pain to pay attention to where we were going, but I soon realized where we were. He'd taken me back to the house I'd been kept in. I tried to fight him, but he was bigger and stronger than me, and I was in labour for crying out loud!" she said then, obviously exasperated. "I went through an agonizing birth, for nine hours I was in labour." she said, sheer emotion overpowering her tone of voice as tears fell freely. "They brought a nurse in, she said she was going to deliver the baby. I finally gave birth and I was exhausted. Emotionally, physically, you name it." she said, as that distant look took over her eyes. I could tell she was going back into her own head, her coping mechanism in getting through this. 

"She handed him to me, and I fell in love instantly." she said as she choked on a sob. "He has my eyes, and a cute little button nose. He was just perfect Nay." she said then, looking up at me. But I could tell she was still inside her own head, she was struggling with this. "But then Russo came in and he took him from me. My own baby, they took him from me." The sheer pain in Heather's voice, and the sobs that were escaping nearly broke my heart. I wanted to do something, anything to ease her pain, but I couldn't. I was completely powerless. 

"I screamed at him to give my baby back." she continued, her voice laced with emotion. "But he ignored me. Then he turned around and he said 'You don't have a baby, he's mine.' and then he just left. And I haven't seen my baby boy since." she finished as she shook in my arms."My baby is 4 years old now Naya and I haven't seen him since the day he was born." Heather continued, as she tried to calm herself down a little bit. She knew that if she was going to get through telling me this story, she needed to be less emotional, even though that's all she felt right now. 

"Nicholas, my son. He's the reason we're here. They told me I could go, that I'd paid enough for the inconvenience I'd caused but I had to leave Nicholas with them. I wasn't to have anything to do with him. That was three days after I'd given birth to him and I hadn't seen him once since they'd taken him. I didn't know what to do, so I agreed. I felt like I had no other choice, you have to understand." she said then, looking up at me, eyes pleading for understanding. I nodded my head at her. 

"You did what you had to do HeMo." I replied as I squeezed her hand for reassurance. "I understand." I said. 

"I went home to my dad and I told him everything. He was so supportive Nay, he was really there for me. And he told me that if I wanted my baby back, that he'd help me fight for him. First chance I got, I called the cops. Again, they bailed on me. Told me there was nothing they could do, they were trying to build a much bigger and stronger case and they didn't want to jeopardize that. I felt so alone, so betrayed. I went to a lawyer, asked for advice about getting Nicholas back, but no-one would touch the case. Seemed the Russo's were too big a name for anyone to mess with. I was literally on my own." she looked up at me then and I could see that she was hurting. She'd been hiding this all inside for so long and letting it out was opening old wounds. 

"A few weeks after that Agent Mitchell came to see me. She told me to drop what I was doing. She said I should leave the Russo's alone and go back to my life. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, she was asking me to abandon my baby Nay. I couldn't do that, I'd let him down enough. But she said that if I left it well alone and I gave them some time, she promised I'd get Nicholas back. So that's what I did, I left. And I came back to Glee. I made it seem like nothing had happened. Like everything was OK and I lied to you all." she said, sadness lacing her voice. 

"I married you, Naya. And I kept this a secret. I went to work every day like everything was OK. I'd check in once a month with Catherine, trying to see if any progress was being made. It was slow but it was happening. Then a few months ago she called me when I was at work. Told me we had him and that I needed to disappear. She said that once I mixed myself up with the Russo's again, especially if I was going to take Nicholas, that they'd kill me. So, that's what I did. I made myself disappear. And here we are." she finished, looking up at me with this soft look in her eyes. She seemed so vulnerable, so emotional that I just wanted to hold her. 

"Now you know everything." she said, as she sat up facing me. She crossed her legs, and held out her hand, taking mine in hers and covering it with her other hand. "I'm so sorry that I kept all this from you. And I'm sorry I lied to you for so long. But now it's out there. Are you OK?" she asked and I was shocked that after her going to hell and back emotionally she was asking me if I was OK. 

"I'm ..." I struggled to find one word that conveyed all my thoughts and feelings at that point. "I'm OK. Um, a little shocked maybe? Um, a little sad. Angry even, that you had to go through all that. I'm a mix of emotions and thoughts and feelings right now HeMo. But that doesn't matter, for the moment all that matters is that you're OK. So, how you doing?" I asked. 

"I get that, I've been there." she replied looking at me evenly. "And I'm OK. Finally. I'm here with you, and I'm on the road to getting my son back. I have hope for the future again. Something I haven't really had for a long time. It feels like i'm coming home." she replied, and I was happy with that. As long as she was OK, for now at least, so was I.

"Here." she said then, getting up and going to the drawer in the bedside table. She retrieved something before coming back to sit on the bed in front of me. She took my hand again before she spoke. "Catherine gave this to me when she contacted me a few months ago. It's the most recent one they have." she said as she held out a picture to me. I took it from her, and looked down at it before I looked back into those loving blue eyes. "It's Nicholas. The surveillance team took it a few months ago. Isn't he adorable?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

I looked down at the picture in my hands again, really concentrating and taking in this gorgeous kid in front of me. His piercing blue eyes, just like his mothers. That button nose she'd mentioned, and the blonde hair just like hers. He was adorable. You could easily tell that he was Heather's son and I instantly fell in love with him. I knew what she meant about that now. I looked from the picture back up into another set of piercing blue eyes and smiled.

"He's adorable Heather. He looks just like you." I replied, smile plastered on my face. "He'll fit into our family perfectly." I found myself saying without even thinking about it. I saw the look in Heather's eyes then, and my heart felt like it was going to burst with love.

"You mean, ... Yeah, he will." she replied, as she moved towards me and wrapped me in a tight embrace. For now, everything felt right.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, so I was quicker this time with an update. I hope you're all still enjoying this. In my haste to get the last chapter out to you I forgot to answer the few questions that were brought up in the reviews section so I will do that here now.**

**_dancelikeheya_: Whilst I realize that Heather's dad died when she was a teenager in real life, I have switched things up a bit here for the story. That's the good thing about fanfic. I hope this answered your question :)**

_**Santana98:**_** Watch this space ;)**

**_Zanyalf:_** **I finally figured out who you are! Haha! Thanks for the reviews, as always they're amazing both here and on Twitter. Much appreciated. AND Gloria's tweeted me twice more since the last chapter update. I feel so honored and humbled :)**

_**Breakdown6:**_** I just thought I'd give you a quick shout-out because you have reviewed every single chapter I've written and your reviews are constructive. I appreciate you taking the time to do this and appreciate that you're still with me on this journey. I hope you continue to enjoy :)**

**Also at this point I'd like to give a quick shout-out to my muse Teri, who reviews every single chapter via twitter and who continues to inspire me. Major brownie points for being the only person to answer the question I asked about HeMo's kid earlier too ;) This chapter is for you.**

****

**To everyone else, your continued support of this story is greatly appreciated. I know there are people out there that prefer to stay silent, but if I could encourage you to come in out of the cold and leave a quick review, let me know your thoughts, any questions you may have or just to say hi. I don't bite, honest! ;) Anyway enjoy guys :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Nicola, you can leave now." I heard as I made my way out of the bedroom, Naya following behind me. It'd been nice to finally tell her everything and I already felt better now there were no more lies or untold truths between us. I made my way in to the kitchen, taking out mine and Naya's coffee mugs which is when I heard the voice from the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Catherine." I said as I made my way into the kitchen and put both mugs into the sink.

"Hey Heather." the agent replied, before she saw Naya behind me. "Hey Naya." she added then with a small smile. "I actually need to talk to you two, but give me a second to oversee the agent transfer." she said as she made her way towards the living room. "If you're making coffee I wouldn't mind one." she said, looking back at me over her shoulder. "Thanks." she said then with a small smile.

"No problem, I'll make ..." I began to say but then Naya interrupted. "No, you won't. I'll make a fresh pot, you sit and relax." she said as she came towards me taking the mugs out of my hand, before she planted a quick kiss on my cheek. "Milk, no sugar right?" she called out to Catherine just as she left the room.

"Yeah, that's right. Thanks." Catherine called back from the other room.

"I wonder what she wants to talk to us about." I thought out loud as I sat down at the large kitchen table. "If it's something important?" I asked, but I was just thinking out loud.

"Well, give her a few minutes and she'll tell us won't she?" Naya said as she went into the fridge and retrieved the milk. "It'll be fine." she said then and I knew she must have seen the worried look that crossed my face. Sometimes she knows me better than I know myself.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Naya and I were sitting at the table, hot cup of coffee in our hands when Catherine came back in. She looked cold.<p>

"Here, nice hot mug of coffee. That should help warm you up." I said as she came and sat at the table.

"Thanks, just what I need." she replied, as she wrapped her hands around the mug Naya had placed in front of her. "It's so damn cold out there." she commented before taking the first sip of her coffee. "Mmmm, this is great. Thanks Naya." she said looking up from her mug with a small smile at Naya.

"No problem." Naya replied. And I wanted to explode from the meaningless conversation that was taking place right now.

"So..." I began, more nervous than I'd initially realized.

"Hemo." Naya said, as she placed her hand on my arm. She was trying to reassure me and at the same time tell me to give Catherine a minute to sort herself out. I didn't even know why I was feeling anxious but I couldn't help it.

"No, it's OK." Catherine responded, looking from Naya to me. "I do have something to tell you both, but you can wipe that concerned look off your face." she said, as a small smile graced her face. "I have good news and I have er ... I think good news." Catherine said then and I began to panic again. Her uncertainty sure wasn't helping the feeling that had taken over me.

"What is it? Just tell us what it is." I practically shouted, pent up emotion shooting from my mouth.

"Well, first of all, your case has been given a court date, finally." Catherine began, but then paused. "That is good news, right?" she asked then and the previous nervousness seemed to ease somewhat at this revelation. Somewhere in my subconscious I had been expecting something much worse.

"Yes, that's good news." I replied, as calm began to take over me once again. "What date do we have?" I asked, before taking a sip from the mug of coffee in front of me. I loved how Naya knew how to make it just the way I liked it.

"December 14th" Catherine answered my question, before looking up from her coffee. The realization dawned on me then and I think it did for Naya too from the look that crossed her face. I must have had a similar expression, because Catherine continued. "I know that's only two weeks away, but now we have an airtight solid case against Russo we don't want to wait around. We've spent long enough making this case to begin with." she concluded, before the room fell silent.

"That's good." I finally managed to get out, looking from Naya and back to Catherine. "Yeah, that's good. I mean come on! I've waited long enough, right? The sooner this mess is over the better." I said with more conviction than I actually felt.

"Well the second thing I have to tell you may help you get over how soon the case is coming." Catherine said then, bringing me and Naya out of our own thoughts. I looked at Naya then, and we had a quick non-verbal conversation. My eyes asked her what she thought this could be about, and hers responded no idea. Whilst we were having our non-verbal conversation though, the room had gone silent and Catherine was sitting patiently waiting for someone to speak.

"And what would that be?" I heard Naya ask, before I could form any rational response.

"When we take Russo to court" Catherine began and the whole room fell silent. So silent, you could hear a pin drop. "Nicholas will be taken from his custody and placed into foster care." she continued, and the mention of my son's name made my heart almost stop. "When this happens, I can arrange it, if you want me to, for him to be brought to you. And you can have him here with you for the duration of the trial." Catherine finished and I let out a breath I hadn't even known I'd been holding.

"Wait, are you serious?" I asked, unable to fully comprehend what I'd just been told. "How? How can you do that?" I said then, as I tried to wrap my mind around this. Every part of me was telling me that it couldn't be done, that someone would stop it from happening, whilst at the same time I wanted nothing more than to have my son with me with every fiber of my being.

"I called in a favor, luckily for you I have a few friends in very high places and I managed to swing this one." Catherine replied, as she placed her hand on top of mine. "Look, Heather I know this is like a dream come true for you. And If I wasn't 100% certain I could get him here, I wouldn't have mentioned this to you." she said then, with a soft look in her eyes.

"Why?" I heard Naya say then and I looked from Catherine's intense gaze over at my wife. "Why would you do this? I mean, don't get me wrong, I already know you're an amazing person. You arranged for the party we would never have be allowed to have and you fixed it so that I could stay here with Heather. So why this? It's like you're going above and beyond your duty and I can't help but ask why?" Naya finished as she looked from me to Catherine.

"That's understandable." she began, looking at Naya and then back at me. "I have done more for you guys than I probably should have and there are two main reasons for that." she continued as her gaze continually shifted from Naya and back to me. "Firstly, I like you two. You seem like really nice, down to earth women and somehow I find myself relating to you both. And I kinda always said that if someone is nice to you and doesn't give you any cause for concern, then you should just return the favor." Catherine finished, before she got up from her chair. She made her way over to the sink, although her coffee mug remained on the table. The room fell silent for a minute then as both Naya and myself waited for the other reason. It didn't come, so I felt the need to prompt Catherine then.

"And the second reason?" I asked, gently. Taking in the sullen look that crossed Catherine's face, as she began to fidget with her hands.

"The second reason..." she trailed off, as she walked towards the door on the other side of the room and leaned against it. "Actually, it's the first and most important reason." she said then, as she wrung her hands nervously. "The reason is, ..." she began, but stumbled. "The reason is" she tried again "is that, Russo murdered my sister six years ago and he got away with it." Catherine said, and it seemed like she deflated in front of my own eyes. She went from tough bitch agent to soft, caring, heartbroken woman in the space of mere seconds. I could hardly believe the transformation.

I looked to Naya then, seeing if she was taking this in, but she too looked as shocked as I was feeling. I looked back at Catherine then, who was supporting her body weight by leaning against the closed door. A single tear, almost unnoticeable, made it's way down Catherine's cheek and in that instant I had the urge to get up and hug her. I contemplated doing so, but Naya stopped me by placing her hand on my arm. When I looked at her, she shook her head slightly telling me to leave Catherine be.

"She was only fifteen when he killed her." Catherine said then, pulling Naya and I out of our non-verbal conversation. "He raped her and beat her and when he found out she was underage, he got rid of her. We almost had him, but when it came to trial his team of attorney's said that I'd gotten involved in the case and that I'd tainted or even planted evidence. He got off on a technicality and I've never been able to get over it." she finished, before she made her way back towards the table. "I had nothing to do with the case, it's not allowed. But that didn't matter, they saw what they wanted to see." she continued, as she sat back down at the table.

"So..." she said then, mood changing completely, knocking me off balance once again. "So now you see why I wanted to help you ladies, why I'm doing everything I can to make this go as smoothly as possible for you both as I can. Whilst at the same time, inflicting as much pain and hurt as I can on that son of a bitch!" she finished, hatred and venom lacing her voice.

"Catherine, I'm so sorry about your sister" I heard Naya say then, and I reached out my hand taking Catherine's in mine. "It sucks when you lose someone you love, it hurts more than anything. The world stops making sense and you just wanna curl up into a tiny ball and let life pass you by." Naya said then, and my heart began to ache. Because I knew that Naya was talking about how she'd felt when she thought I'd died. I couldn't help but well up as the two women in front of me had this conversation. "I can't begin to imagine how much worse it must be knowing that the person responsible got away with it." Naya continued then. "But we're gonna fix that, right?" Naya said then looking at Catherine, before both women turned and looked at me. "Right, Hemo?" Naya asked and all I could do was nod my head in agreement.

"Let's get this bastard." I found myself saying, and for the first time that day, all three of us shared a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm back again with another update. I've battled through the worst headache ever to get this out to you because it's FINALLY the fluffy chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope this is all that you've wanted, if not you'll be glad to know this is split into two parts with even more fluff coming your way just before Christmas. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you all for reading and coming on this journey with me. It means a lot. I would LOVE if a few more of you would leave me your thoughts in the review section, that way I know what you like and what you don't and I can hopefully give you more of what you want in future.**

**Breakdown6: I fully appreciate your words, you had me smiling from ear to ear when I read your review. So, a MASSIVE thank you for that. It's good to know I have people out there supporting what I'm doing. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to know that you'd follow my work wherever it went. Therefore, I am dedicating this chapter to you. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**To all my Twitter reviewers, you all mean the world to me, and I value your thoughts and input a great deal. If it weren't for all of you both on Twitter and on here, I feel that this story would have tailed off several chapters ago. And I'm thankful to all of you for preventing that from happening. Once again, PLEASE hit the reviews and let me know your thoughts. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe how quickly the next two weeks seemed to pass. From boring day to day routine's to going for walks by the pond, time had seemed to drag. That was, up until this point. It was Monday morning, 9am and I'd been awake since around 5am. Today was the day the trial was going to begin, today was the day we'd all been waiting for. Today was the day I was supposed to get my son back. I was both excited and scared like hell. <p>

I was sitting at the table, coffee mug in hand, staring into space in a world of my own when Naya came in. She came behind me, wrapping her arms around the upper part of my body as she placed a kiss on top of my head. That was enough to bring me out of my day dream. 

"Good morning beautiful." my wife said behind me, and I began to feel better about the day already. 

"You looking in that mirror again?" I teased, looking up in time to catch the smile spread across Naya's face. It was the moments like these that I missed since this whole scenario had started, and it felt good to be finally getting them back. However short lived they were. 

Before Naya could respond though, Catherine came in the kitchen door rubbing her hands together. From the looks of her it must have been below freezing outside. 

"Good morning ladies. Any coffee in that pot?" she asked pointing at the fresh pot i'd made only ten minutes before. 

"Good morning to you too." I replied. "And yes, there's plenty. Pull up a chair and join us." I added as Naya took the seat beside me. 

"So, as you know the trial starts today." Catherine said a minute later, after pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Although, you don't need to be there today. You know that right?" she said then before she took a long sip from the coffee mug now warming her hands. 

"Yeah, I know. I'm not needed for a few days yet, right?" I asked as I tried not to think about my upcoming day in court. 

"Yeah, that's right. I'll talk to you a little bit more before it's your turn to take the stand. But for now, we have more important things to deal with, don't we?" Catherine said then as a smile spread across her lips. 

"No, I have no idea what could be more important." I said then and Catherine looked at me puzzled. Before she could say anything though, Naya eased her mind. 

"She's just kidding. It's a defense mechanism when she's a little scared." Naya told Catherine before taking my hand in hers. "There's nothing to be scared of though." she said then, looking from Catherine to me. 

"Are you two ready for this? I mean, he doesn't have to come here." Catherine said then, sensing the worry in me. But as soon as she said it I could feel myself bristle at the thought of not getting to see my son. 

"I'm ready!" I almost shouted. "I mean, we're ready. Right, Nay?" I asked, turning to look at my wife. 

"Of course we are honey." Naya replied, looking me in the eye. "It's time Nicholas was home where he belongs." she said then, and the sound of her telling me that where I was, was home for my little boy, I began to feel better again. 

"OK, well I have to be in court at 11.30am. I'll leave soon and that'll give me time to go pick up Nicholas and bring him back here before I have to leave for court. I've brought some things for him. Just some clothes and things, and he'll probably bring some of his home comforts with him anyway. That should do for now. Anything he needs that we don't have, I'll go pick it up for him once he's here." 

"Thanks Catherine, I appreciate that." I said then. This woman was becoming more of a friend than anything else. "I'm nervous about meeting him, but I'm happy and excited to have him back in my life again." I found myself elaborating, even though I didn't need to. 

"I understand." Catherine responded then, before getting up and placing her mug in the sink. "Right, ladies I should make a move. I should be back in about an hour. You both sure you're ready for this?" she asked then. 

I looked from Catherine to Naya and she gave me the smallest nod that told me if I was ready, so was she. I feel so overwhelmed. I took a deep breath to steady myself before turning back and answering the agent. 

"Yes, we're ready. Bring our boy home." I found myself saying, as Naya moved closer to me and wrapped her arm around me. 

"We'll see you ladies in an hour then." Catherine said, before she turned and left the kitchen. 

"Hey, come here." Naya said then, pulling me into a tight embrace. "We can do this." she continued. "He's your little boy, he's bound to be awesome, right?" she asked, pulling back a little to look me in the eye. "If he's even half as amazing as you are, we'll be fine." she said then before she pulled me in closer, and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I was standing outside by the big oak tree overlooking the pond. It was only an hour but it felt like a lifetime had passed since Catherine had left and I couldn't just sit doing nothing anymore. I'd walked around the pond twice, stopping to throw pebbles in, I'd even fed the few ducks that'd braved the weather some bread and now I was just leaning against the big tree, letting my mind wonder what it would be like having Nicholas here. The things we could do together, the walks, feeding the ducks, playing hide and seek. I'd have to make sure he was wrapped up warm first, I thought to myself. And the motherly gesture made me smile internally. Then I heard the car making it's way down the long driveway and my heartbeat quickened. This was it, I was about to meet my little boy for the first time since he was born. <p>

"Hey." I heard from behind me, and turned to see Naya coming out of the house. "Heather, come over here." she said then, motioning me closer to the house. I felt rooted to the spot though and couldn't seem to make myself move. I shook my head slightly, and I saw the puzzled look on Naya's face. The car was less than a minute away from the house but I couldn't move. 

"Babe, what's going on?" Naya said then, as she made her way towards me, concern etched on her face. "Hey, are you OK?" she asked as she got closer. 

"I can't move, Nay." I replied, in the smallest and probably weakest tone I'd ever heard come out of my own mouth. "I don't know why. I want to see him, I want him to be here. But I can't seem to make myself move." I responded, the panic I was feeling obviously becoming evident. 

"OK, calm down." Naya began then. "Take a deep breath Hemo. It's OK. Everything's OK. You're here, I'm here. And hey he's just a little boy, right? We can do this sweetheart." she said then and the combination of her words and her soothing tone of voice seemed to help a little. 

"Are you sure we can do this?" I found myself asking, my inner thoughts and feelings escaping me. "I mean, what do we know about kids?" I asked then. I couldn't believe how I was feeling after waiting for my son to be back with me for four years. 

"Hey, he's not just any kid. He's your kid. He's gonna have your sparkling blue eyes, that beautiful blonde hair just like yours. And if he's anything like his mommy, he's probably gonna be a little afraid, shy even right now. So he needs you Hemo. He needs his mommy, and you're the only one he has." Naya said then, and I seemed to snap out of the daze I'd been in only moments ago. 

I turned to see the car parked outside the house, idling. Catherine must have figured out I needed a moment, I was so grateful to this woman. I took a deep breath steadying myself, before I took the first step away from the tree and began walking towards my son. I felt Naya squeeze my hand then, before letting it fall back to my side. I could do this. 

As I got closer to the car, Catherine got out one side and went around to open the other back door. I found myself turning around then to make sure that Naya was still behind me, and felt fully relieved when I found she was just a few steps away. I turned back around to face the car in time, to see the smallest little person get out of the car. He looked absolutely adorable. His blonde hair was just like mine, and those blue eyes of his sparkled like a diamond. In that instant, all my fears washed away and were replaced instead with the sheer love I had for this little boy in front of me. I didn't know what to do next, if I should approach him, maybe hug him. But I didn't want to scare him, so I just stayed where I was. I was about to tell him my name, to ease the situation. But before I could speak, he'd taken a step closer to me and was talking. 

"Hi." is all he said, but his little voice was the cutest sound i'd ever heard. 

"Hi there." I responded, taking a short step closer to him, mimicking his earlier action. 

"Is it true?" he asked then, and the more I heard his voice, the cuter it became. 

"Is what true baby?" I replied, hoping that he wouldn't mind the term of endearment. 

"Um.." he began, but stumbled. 

"It's OK." I tried to reassure him, and coax him into talking more. 

"Is it true, that you're my mommy?" he asked, and instantly I felt the tears threatening to spill. 

"Who told you that?" I asked then. I didn't want to say anything that would contradict what he already believed and confuse him. 

"That lady." he said, turning and pointing to Catherine. "My daddy told me that my mommy died in a car acc...acc" he struggled. "In a car crash" he amended. "But I think I look like you." he said then as he sniffled. 

"Yeah, Nicolas. It's true. I'm your mommy." I said then, taking another step closer to the boy. "I did have a car accident, but I didn't die." I told him, as I looked into his little eyes trying to gauge what he was thinking or feeling. 

"My name's Nicky" he said then, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Here we were having a serious conversation and he was correcting me. He may not have been related to Naya, but he sure had some of her traits, I couldn't help but think in that moment. 

"Nicky, right." I found myself saying, still smiling at the little boy in front of me. The next thing he did I hadn't been expecting but I couldn't have been happier when he did it. He dropped his little backpack on the ground and ran the last few steps between us, throwing his arms around me, and hugging me as tight as he could. 

"I'm so happy my mommy's not dead." he said then, and the tears I'd been holding back, finally fell freely. I couldn't have loved this little boy any more than I already did at this point. 

"You're not the only one kid." I heard Naya mutter behind me, and I felt my heart was going to burst with all the love I was feeling right in that moment. I couldn't have been happier than I was right then. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The second part of this chapter will be posted soon :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So I read your reviews of the last chapter and they literally inspired me! So much so that I decided to write some more, and here I am uploading this chapter. See? Reviews really do help! I hadn't intended on uploading this chapter for another few days yet, but I was feeling inspired. Now hopefully, (no pun intended) :p I might get the chance to fit in another fluffy chapter just before Christmas. And to think all it took were a few reviews, huh?**

**OneBratSis: Thanks for the review, and glad you liked it. Hopefully this chapter will be just as cute.**

**Santana98: No I didn't know that, it was completely coincidental lol. I've never seen Make it or Break it. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and that you reviewed. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter just as much.**

**Zanyalf: I wish you could all see the image I have of her son in my head. He is the cutest little boy you could imagine. You wanted them to get better acquainted; read on. Your wish is my command ;)**

**Breakdown6: Your reviews are becoming like the highlight of my day. I can't help but smile as I read them. You are part of the reason I am updating so quickly, so I hope you enjoy :)**

**Famehooker: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and thank you for taking the time to review. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much :)**

**CrazyforNaya: I've found myself finding fanfics recently and staying up for a few hours to catch up with them and I know I can only do that if I'm really enjoying what I'm reading. So the fact that you did that with my fanfic is probably the biggest compliment I have ever received as a writer, and I thoroughly appreciate it. The fact that I actually made you cry makes me happy, which may seem like a weird thing to say, but I believe that if a writer can make you cry where they themselves would cry, then that is an achievement. Your review really made me smile, it was easily my favorite, and for that I have updated a lot quicker than I had intended. I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**To all my other readers I thank you all for taking the time to read, I know some of you don't like to review but I'd really appreciate it if you would take the time, even a minute to just share your thoughts with me. As you can see, some of the reviews I received about the last chapter made this chapter come to you a lot quicker than I intended. Please, it only takes a few words and I appreciate them all.**

**To my Twitter reviewers, thank you all once again. You all rock and I love hearing from each and every one of you.**

**That's enough from me for now, time to let you get onto the fluffy HeYa and Nicky scenes :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come on little guy, why don't we go inside where it's warm, huh?" I said after Nicky finally broke away from the tight embrace he had encompassed me in.<p>

"Mommy, who's she?" he asked then, looking at Naya.

"Well, Nicky she's um ..." I didn't know what to say to my son. I contemplated telling him the truth but then I didn't want to give him too much to think about on his first day here. At the same time though I didn't want to deny who Naya was to me. Before I could answer though Naya interrupted.

"Hey Nicky, I'm Naya. I'm a friend of your mommy's." she said, taking a step closer to both of us.

"Hi, Naya." he said in the smallest voice. He wasn't shy, that was clear, but he was still being guarded.

"Hey Nick Man, how do you like hot chocolate?" Naya said then, and Nicky's face brightened.

"My name's Nicky. But I LOVE hot chocolate." he replied enthusiastically. "With marshmallows and whipped cream?" he asked after a second, the smile slipping slightly as he awaited a response.

"Of course! Is there any other way to have it?" Naya asked, in the cutest voice I had ever heard her use, and the smile was back in megawatt force on Nicky's little face. He looked so happy.

"Take me to it!" the kid almost squealed as he moved from by my side to take Naya's hand and make his way into the house.

A few seconds later when they both went out of sight, I turned to look at Catherine. I was so grateful to this woman, I'd never be able to thank her if I tried.

"Catherine..." I began but words seemed to escape me. We exchanged a look before I pulled the agent into a tight embrace.

"I know." she said in my ear, before she pulled away from the hug, and smiled at me "Right, I should get out of here, I have a court case to get to. And you lady, you have a little boy to get to know." she said then, and both of us couldn't help but smile. "You know, Naya's probably going to give him a sugar overload, as his mommy it's your job to stop that." Catherine said, as she broke into a small chuckle. "Go on, get out of here. Your kid needs you."

"Thanks Catherine, you'll let me know how it goes at court?" I asked then, bending to pick up Nicholas's backpack he'd dropped earlier.

"I sure will. I'll be around later, we can talk. You go have some fun with your son." she replied.

"OK, thanks Catherine. Bye" I said as I made my way inside the house to warm up and find the two most important people in my world.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! What's going on in here?" I asked as I closed the kitchen door behind me.<p>

"Mommy, Naya's gonna make cakes with me!" my little boy informed me excitedly. "Isn't she great?" he added, with the biggest smile on his face.

"She sure is!" I said, moving closer and putting Nicky's backpack on the table, before moving to pick him up. My ribs had been healing nicely over the last few weeks, and the motion didn't seem to hurt much.

I placed a small kiss on the top of Nicky's head and tried to hug him but he was too anxious to get down and have fun with Naya.

"Down." he said then and I couldn't help but smile at his cute tone of voice.

"No. Give mommy a hug first." I replied smiling at my little boy. He stopped squirming in my arms then, and turned around to give me a quick hug.

"Now down?" he asked, and the look in his eyes told me he really wanted to get down.

"Sure baby. You have fun with Naya." I said then, placing the boy on the ground.

"What are we making first, chocolate or cakes?" Nicky asked, looking up at Naya.

"What do you wanna do little guy?" Naya asked, bending to pick Nicky up and sit him on the worktop.

"Um ... what do you think mommy?" Nicky asked, looking back at me for ideas.

"I think chocolate first, then cakes." I replied, looking at my son's smiling face.

"OK, chocolate first." Nicky said, looking at Naya once again waiting for what to do next.

"You sit still for just a second OK Nicky. I'm just gonna get the things from the cupboard over here OK?" Naya said, holding Nicky's leg with one hand whilst trying to maneuver around the kitchen.

"Mommy?" Nicky asked after a second, and I looked up at him from where I was now sitting at the kitchen table.

"What is it baby?" I asked.

"Are you going to help us?" he asked. "I'd really like it if you helped us." he said then and I began to melt. I couldn't believe how cute my kid really was.

"Sure baby, if you want mommy to help, I will." I replied, getting up out of the kitchen chair and making my way over to where Nicky was sitting on the counter.

"Nay, let him go, it's OK." I said then to my wife, who was struggling to move around the kitchen because she didn't want to let go of Nicky's leg in case he fell. "I got him." I reassured her after a second when she seemed to think twice before letting go. I loved how protective she was being.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later we were all sitting at the kitchen table drinking our mugs of hot chocolate, marshmallows, whipped cream and all. It'd been a while since I'd had hot chocolate, even longer since I'd had it with the extra's and I couldn't help but feel like a kid again, at Christmas. My mom used to have a ritual of every Christmas eve, making us hot chocolate like this, putting us kids in new pajamas and giving us a coloring book to entertain ourselves with. I couldn't help but think of those times now as I sat here sharing this hot chocolate with my little boy. I wondered if I'd ever have rituals like that with him.<p>

"Cookies are in the oven." I heard Naya say then, and I snapped out of my day dream. "What do you want to do while we wait little guy?" she asked Nicky who was just finishing his hot chocolate.

"Lego." he stated simply and Naya and I exchanged a glance.

"Lego?" I asked my little boy then.

"Yeah, Lego. I want to play with my Lego." he said, looking from me, to Naya and back again.

"It's in my backpack." he said then, picking it up from it's spot by his chair where it now sat.

"Will you play with my Lego with me?" he asked then, looking at both Naya and me making it known that he wanted both of us to play with him.

"Sure, why not?" I heard Naya say beside me, before I answered myself. "Yeah, why not?" I added to my wife's earlier statement.

"Why don't we go in the other room where it's warmer?" I asked then, as Naya got up and placed our mugs in the sink.

"OK, but first I need to go to the bathroom." Nicky said and I began to panic. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't know if he could do it himself or if he'd want me to go with him. Once again, I froze.

"Do you want me or your mommy to come with you? Or are you OK by yourself?" Naya asked then and I silently thanked her for taking control there.

"No, I'm OK. I can do it." he said and I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. "Can you show me where the bathroom is mommy?" he asked then, and I snapped out of my daze.

"Sure I can baby. Come with mommy and I'll show you." I managed to get out, as I mouthed a 'thank you' to Naya.

* * *

><p>"OK, so what do you want to build?" I heard Heather ask Nicky as I made my way into the other room. The picture before me was so cute. Mother and son sat in front of the open fire, Lego pieces spread everywhere and they both looked adorable. I felt that my heart could explode with all the love I was feeling in that moment.<p>

"Naya!" Nicky shouted bringing me out of my own thoughts.

"Hey Nicky. What you building?" I asked him as I moved further into the room.

"I want to build an airplane!" the boy exclaimed and I shared a look with Heather that said this should be fun.

"Do you build good airplanes?" I asked Nicky, as I said down next to him on the rug in front of the fire.

"Uh huh. I always build with my Lego. It's my favowit toy." he said then, and I couldn't help but chuckle at his pronunciation.

"Favorite baby." Heather corrected and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's what I said!" he replied, a small frustrated look on his face.

"Sorry." she said then, and that seemed to sedate the boy.

"Come on Naya. Let's build an airplane." and I couldn't help but smile at how cute the word airplane sounded when he said it.

"Sure thing little guy. Where do we start?" I asked rhetorically.

"At the beginning silly!" Nicky said then, and I couldn't help but laugh. Neither could Heather apparently. Which made Nicky look at us both as if in questioning what was funny.

"OK, you put that piece there, and that piece here. Hey Nicky, can you give me that piece by your foot?" I asked, pointing to the small piece that would fit onto the wing of the shape that would become an airplane with a bit of luck.

The little boy passed me the piece and I fitted it on to the shape in my hand, before handing the toy over to Heather.

"Here, Nicky let your mommy help for a minute. I'm just gonna go check on the cookies. We don't want them to burn do we?" I said then, getting up from my spot on the floor.

He didn't seem happy at the idea of me leaving, but the thought of burning the cookies seemed to upset him more, so he just nodded his head in my direction. As I made my way out of the room, I stood in the doorway watching the scene in front of me unfold. Seeing Heather and Nicky together felt so right and so good. With less than two weeks to Christmas I began thinking of things we could do for him and how I was going to get Heather her gifts. I'd have to talk to Catherine about that later. I was just about to leave the room, when I saw Nicky catch his finger on a piece of Lego and hurt himself. He began to cry, and the first thing he did was throw himself into his mothers arms. It was a beautiful sight to see him open up and let himself be comforted by Heather and I knew she would be happy at the gesture. I couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside and I had the idea that Heather would be feeling the same way. Right now, it felt as though nothing could go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Hey guys so there were some problems with this chapter when I originally uploaded it preventing you from reviewing. I have sorted that out now and hopefully this chapter will get to you without anymore problems :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I last updated. I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year. There was a bit of a delay with this chapter, because I took a break over Christmas but then struggled to find my motivation. I know there are a lot of people reading this fanfic and I don't want to let any of you down by leaving this fic incomplete or rushed. I know I say it every chapter but I really would like your reviews of this chapter. I need to know that there is enough interest for me to carry this on, and to motivate me.  
><strong>

**To all those that did review, here, via PM and on Twitter I thank you all. You are the reason I am still here writing, and I hope I'm doing this story justice for all of you.  
><strong>

**To everyone else, I know sometimes you just can't be bothered to write a review, or you'd rather say anonymous, but just a few words on what you're thinking or any ideas you may have that you'd like me to consider for this story would be greatly appreciated.  
><strong>

**Anyway, enough from me. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Nicky, do you want to take a nap?" I asked my son after he'd finished his cookies. He'd been playing with his Lego for over an hour with Naya and me helping him here and there. It was good to spend time together like this but I'd had enough of Lego and thought maybe I could have some alone time to talk to Naya. <p>

"Nu-huh" my little boy said, shaking his head but not taking his eyes away from the Lego pieces in front of him on the floor. 

"Well, why don't you put your Lego away for a little while? Is it not boring you yet?" I asked, intrigued by how much these little pieces could be entertaining my son. 

"No! Lego isn't boring mommy! It's my favowit thing!" he said then, getting a little angry at the suggestion. 

"OK, it's OK buddy." I replied, trying to soothe him. 

"Hey Nicky, why don't you come lay on the sofa with me and we can watch a movie?" Naya said then. 

My son seemed to contemplate this for a second, before he turned to look at Naya. 

"What movie?" he asked then, and I could tell Naya had him. 

"Well, my personal favorite is Peter Pan. What do you think of that?" she asked and I couldn't help but smile at the interaction between my wife and son. 

"Is that the one with Hook in it?" my son asked then, as an indescribable look crossed his face. 

"Yep, that's the one kiddo." Naya replied, seemingly not noticing the look on Nicky's face. 

"He scares me." Nicky said then in a small voice and I just wanted to pick him up and hold him close to me, he was so cute. 

"Well, why don't you come lay here with me and we can watch it together?" I heard my wife say then and the feelings that coursed through me were indescribable. 

Nicky seemed to contemplate this for a second, before standing up and making his way towards Naya. 

"Excuse me little man, but don't you think you should put your Lego away first?" I asked then, the responsible parent in me rearing her head. 

"Oh, but mommy do I have to?" my son asked then in a whiny voice, eyes pleading. 

"Yes, you do. Pick up your Lego and Naya will find the DVD for you to watch, there's a good boy." I praised. 

"OK." my little boy said then, making his way back to the middle of the room to clear up his Lego. 

A few minutes later, he was laying with Naya watching the movie, tucked into her arms. And within half an hour he'd fallen asleep. 

"Nay." I whispered, trying to get my wife's attention. "Kitchen." I said then, before getting up and making my way into the other room. 

A minute or so later, Naya followed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's up?" Naya asked coming into the kitchen and sitting next to me at the table. <p>

"You think he's OK?" I asked then, unable to keep my insecurities inside. 

"What? He's doing better than OK. Did you see his face in there? He's happy. He's content." she replied, before reaching her hand across the table and taking my hand in hers. 

"I dunno, I'm just worried that he's not going to like being with me. I mean, there's not a lot I can do with him in this place and it's Christmas soon. I just want him to be happy and feel loved." I rambled as Naya ran her thumb across my hand. 

"Look HeMo, he's happy. For now at least. Yes, there are going to be things he wants to do that we can't right now, but we'll deal with that when it comes. For right now, he's happy, we're keeping him occupied and more importantly he feels relaxed and safe enough to be himself here and let us close to him. He just fell asleep in the other room sweetheart, if he was scared or anxious, he wouldn't have been able to do that. Don't create problems that aren't there. I'm sure we'll have enough to deal with when he wants to go somewhere and we say no." Naya said then looking me in the eyes. 

"I suppose." I responded, but we both knew my heart wasn't in it. 

"Look, Catherine will be back later. I'm gonna see if we can arrange for us to go out, maybe do a little Christmas shopping, maybe take Nicholas to see Santa. That should keep him happy for a while and give us a chance to get some more things for him. What do you say?" 

"You think she'll allow that?" I asked, excited at the thought of going out, but anxious about the thought of it not being allowed. 

"We can ask, right?" Naya said then, as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. 

"I love you." I said then, and leaned in to kiss my wife. 

"I love you too." she said as we broke the kiss. 

"Mommy, why are you two kissing like that?" a little voice asked. 

I turned to see Nicky standing in the doorway, a look of confusion on his face as he took in the scene in front of him. I felt my face flush and pulled my hand away from Naya. I felt like a school girl being caught out by her parents. 

"Hey little man, I thought you were asleep." I heard Naya say then. 

"I was, but I woked up. What were you doing with my mommy?" Nicky asked then. 

"Well ..." Naya began but I stopped her. He needed to hear this from me. I felt so guilty for pulling away from Naya and I didn't want to deny who she was to me anymore. 

"Come here baby." I said to my son, turning in my chair and outstretching my arms towards him. 

I pulled him up on to my lap and kissed the top of his head, before looking at Naya. She gave me a slight nod of encouragement, and I took a breath before I began explaining to my son. 

"Well, Nicky. I kissed Naya because" I hesitated. I wanted to tell him, I needed to tell him, but I couldn't help the anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I kissed Naya because I love her." I managed to get out then. 

"Like you love me mommy?" he asked then, looking up at me with those big blue eyes of his. 

"Kinda baby, but a little different." I replied. 

"Different how?" he asked then looking from me to Naya and back again, as he rubbed his eyes. 

"If only I had the mommy & daddy analogy to use" I mumbled, but Nicky picked up on it. 

"Mommy, my friend Adam has a mommy and a daddy and they love each other. Is it like that?" he asked and I felt my heart melt. 

"Yeah baby, it's like that." I replied, internally thanking whoever was looking over me right now. 

"So, that means you live together and you sleep in the same bed." he said then, but it was more of a statement than a question, so I stayed quiet for a minute letting him think out loud. 

"And you hold hands and kiss and stuff like that." he said, and again it felt like he was just thinking out loud. 

"Yeah baby, that's pretty much it." I said after a small silence. 

"OK then." he said like it was no big deal, shocking both me and Naya. 

"Hey Naya." he said then and both our heads turned in his direction. 

"Yes little guy?" Naya asked. 

"Will you come watch the rest of the movie with me?" he asked then, climbing down from my lap and walking towards Naya, hand outstretched. 

"I sure will kiddo." Naya replied, taking Nicky's little hand and following him into the living room. I think she was as shocked as I was at how easily Nicky had taken our little announcement. 

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the kitchen a couple of hours later, enjoying the quiet and drinking a cup of coffee when Catherine came in. I'd lost track of time being in my own daydream and now she was back I realized how late in the day it had gotten. <p>

"Hey, you want some coffee?" I asked, looking up from my mug sat on the table in front of me. 

"You got anything stronger?" Catherine asked, and straight away my easy, relaxed mood changed. 

"What's going on?" I asked then, anxious. 

"Where's the little guy?" Catherine asked then, looking towards the living room. 

"He's sleeping on the sofa. Naya too. They flaked out watching DVD's." I replied. "So, what's going on?" I asked then getting up to make a cup of coffee for Catherine and get myself a refill. 

"Just a bad day in court. I walked in there and he looks at me with this smug look on his face and I just wanna jump over tables and storm through people and rip his heart out." Catherine said then, anger laced in her voice. 

"Yeah, you and me both. But i'm not sure he has a heart." I replied, placing a cup of coffee in front of Catherine where she was now sitting at the table. 

"He has a team of 4 lawyers! 4! What the hell is that about?" she asked, clearly exasperated. 

"Maybe none of them would take him on a one to one basis. I know I wouldn't wanna be in the same room alone with him." I said then half joking, half serious. 

"Yeah, that's probably it. He probably bullied those poor bastards! I say poor bastards but they're the best money can buy, and all as dodgy as each other." Catherine spat angrily. "I don't know why I'm surprised, this prick's gonna do everything he can to get away with all this. I knew that. But just seeing him there today all smug with his attorney's that probably cost him a couple a thousand dollars an hour! Ugh!" Catherine sighed, before taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Hey, we'll get him." I said then, sounding more confident than I felt. 

"Yeah, I'm sure we will. I just let my anger get the better of me, I'm sorry." Catherine said then. "How was the little guy today? You all do OK together?" she asked, changing the subject. 

"Yeah, he seemed to bond pretty well with Naya. And he even seemed to take the fact that we're together so well." I said then. 

"Wait, you told him that?" Catherine asked then, surprised. 

"We didn't have a choice, he came in as we kissed and started asking questions. He was so OK with it though, I was so proud of him. I don't think he fully grasps it yet but it's all good for now." I replied, sipping my coffee. 

"Hey ladies." Naya said then, coming into the kitchen and kissing me on top of the head. 

"Hey Naya." Catherine said then. 

"Hey, is he still sleeping?" I asked my wife then. 

"Yep, he's flat out. I'm hungry, who wants food?" Naya asked then. 

"I do, but I want pizza." I said then. It'd been in the back of my head for a while but when Catherine came in, I was distracted. 

"You want me to go pick up some take out for you guys?" Catherine asked then. 

"Would you mind?" Naya asked. 

"No, it's fine. Just let me know what you want and i'll go pick it up when I finish my coffee." she replied. 

"Awesome. HeMo why don't you figure out what you want and maybe go see if you can wake Nicky and ask him what he wants. He must be hungry by now." Naya said then, and I took the hint to leave. 

"OK, I'll be right back." I said then, getting up out of my chair and making my way into the living room. 

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Catherine asked then, looking at me as I took Heather's chair at the table. <p>

"I kinda wanted to ask you for a little favor. Well, a big favor actually." I amended. 

"What is it?" Catherine asked, drinking the last of her coffee and sliding the mug away from her on the table. 

"I wanted to do a little bit of Christmas shopping and maybe take Nicky to see Santa. I know it's a big ask, and I know it's risky. But Heather's feeling insecure about keeping him here and him not being able to do things he wants to. And we really need to get some things for him. Besides, it's Christmas and there are presents that need to be bought and a tree that needs to be bought and decorated, am I right?" I asked, hoping that my big ask wasn't going to be turned down. 

"I dunno Naya. It really is a big ask. Especially after the party. I just about managed to persuade my boss to allow that, I don't know how he's going to feel about a day trip out in to the open. Not only because it jeopardizes your safety but because we're gonna need to have more agents present and that's gonna cost money." Catherine said, before looking up at me. 

"I know it's a big ask, and I know the risks involved. Especially because of who we are. But with a little bit of help, we could change our appearances a little bit, and it'll give us some time away from this place. We all could use it." I challenged, knowing that Catherine agreed. 

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises Naya." 

"Thanks Catherine." 

"Why don't you go see what your wife and son want for dinner so I can go pick it up." Catherine said then, getting up to rinse her mug. 

It hit me then that she'd referred to Nicky as my son. I'd spent the whole day with him, getting to know him, building bonds with him. And I knew he was my wife's kid. I'd just never thought of him as my son. Up until this point. It felt crazy, but good. I felt complete.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys so here I am again updating. I know I kept you waiting but i'm hoping this chapter will make up for that. I wrote this chapter then went back and made a few changes, not sure how happy I am with it, but I hope you all enjoy it. Hit the reviews section and let me know :) I'd appreciate it ;)**

**_Breakdown6:_ It really was a tall order, but I think it's become obvious by now that Catherine is pretty special and there's not a lot she can't do ;) I did make it so that Nicky go on better with Naya on purpose. I did this because in other fics I've seen people write kids in and then them not get on with Naya and so it was important for me that the same thing didn't happen here. Don't worry, Heather's his mommy, he'll get on with her no problem. Thank you once again for all the reviews, it's good to have loyal readers :)**

**_Redsoxlover34: _Hi there, I'm glad you discovered this story too. It's nice to have you here :) I'll try my best not to take him away but i'm making no promises ;) Thanks for the review.**

**_Crazyfornaya:_ Yes, there is a reason Nicky has take more to Naya than HeMo, as I've already mentioned I did this because I've seen it where people write kids as not getting on with Naya and I wanted to make sure that didn't happen here. Heather is his mommy, so he's gonna get on with her fine. It was just important to me that he get on with Naya too :) Catherine is a pretty special lady so I'm sure the tall order is nothing she can't handle ;) Glad you're still here and thanks for the review.**

**As always, thank you to all my reviewers here, via PM and on twitter. I appreciate each and every one of them. They really are my motivation.**

**I dedicate this chapter to my twitter reviewers. Enough from me, enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>"Nicky, you ready big guy?" I called to my son. He'd been in the bathroom for about ten minutes and I was starting to worry. He'd insisted he could go to the toilet by himself then wash his hands and brush his teeth before we went out. I don't know how she'd managed it, but Catherine had pulled through fro us again and we were scheduled for a two hour shopping trip. <p>

"Don't yell mommy, i'm right here." Nicky said as he came out of the bathroom. He was clearly excited for the trip. He'd been cooped up inside with us for a few days apart from the occasional walk around the grounds. 

"You all ready to go?" I asked, looking down at my little boy. The huge smile that spread across his face was so infectious and I couldn't help but smile back at him. 

"Uh-huh. I need my coat." he said, looking up at me before he turned around and ran into the other room, presumably to get his jacket. 

"Hey." Naya said as she walked by me in the hallway. "You ok?" she asked as she stopped in front of me. 

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just getting Nicky ready." I said before I leaned in and placed a small kiss on my wife's face. 

"Well, how about you get yourself ready? Because both I and Nicky are almost ready and you still need to get dressed." she said, looking down at my attire. 

I'd been so focused on Nicky and worrying that he was OK on his own in the bathroom, that I'd forgotten I was still wearing pajamas and needed to get changed before we went anywhere. 

"Oh, damn. I forgot." I said to my wife, before I leaned in and placed another kiss on her lips. "I'd better go get undressed, right?" I said then before I realised the suggestive tone I was using. "Changed, I meant before I get changed." I amended, as a small blush crept up my cheeks. 

Naya let out a small laugh and pulled me closer to her. 

"I prefer the first idea." she whispered in my ear, before she pulled away. "But yeah, you should change, going out dressed like that is probably not the best idea." she said as she chuckled. 

"Mommy, I'm ready!" Nicky said loudly as he came running back in my direction. "Can we go now?" he asked looking up at me and Naya. Then he scrunched up his face and looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Mommy, you're silly." he said then and laughed. "You can't go out in your jama's!" he chuckled, and looked at Naya to see if she was agreeing with him. 

"I know right?" Naya said then, chuckling along with Nicky. "She should go change right buddy?" she asked, bending down to zip up Nicky's jacket. 

"OK, I'm going, I'm going." I said, as I held my hands up in mock defeat. I couldn't help but laugh though. My two favourite people in the whole world were just too damn cute. 

"Come on little guy, let's go get you some breakfast while we wait for your mom to change, huh?" Naya said then as she reached out and took Nicky's little hand in hers. "Let's see if Catherine's here yet too." she added. 

I loved seeing them both together like that, they looked so close and so cute. It felt like my heart skipped a beat every time I saw them together. I tore my gaze away from them and made my way into my bedroom, I needed to change and I didn't have long to do it. 

* * *

><p>"Right, Naya, Heather and Nicky you come in this car with me and Agent Santiago. Ellen and Nicola will follow in a seperate car. Now I know I managed to get you this day out, so I need you to listen carefully. It's extremely dangerous for us to be out in the open, but we're hoping that this two hour shopping trip will go off without incident. If any of the agents tell you what to do, you do it no questions asked OK?" Catherine said as I buckled Nicky into the car. <p>

"Sure, no problem." I replied as I closed the door and made my way around the other side of the car. "We just want a little break, and we really appreciate you doing this for us Catherine." I said then, before I got in the car and closed the door behind me. 

A minute or so later, Naya got in the front next to Brett who was going to drive. We sat and waited for a minute as Catherine went to the other car and briefed the agents. Then she came back to our car and got in next to Nicky. 

"Alright, ready to go guys." Catherine said as she closed the door behind her. "Let's go." she said then and tapped Brett on the shoulder. 

I really wanted this trip, just as much as Naya and Nicky did, but I couldn't help feeling anxious. I knew it was going to be dangerous but I couldn't help but replay Catherine's words in my mind _It's extremely dangerous for us to be out in the open. _For a split second I wondered if this was worth it, but then I pushed that idea out of my head and focused on the drive. I looked over to Nicky and the huge smile that was on his face made me push all negative thoughts away. It was just a few hours, I was sure that everything would be OK. 

* * *

><p>"Mommy, mommy this way!" Nicky shouted, as he tugged my hand. "Santa's over here." he said then, and the megawatt smile on his face seemed to get bigger. <p>

"Just a second baby." I tried to slow my son down. He turned and looked up at me with the cutest little pout and I knew Naya had been teaching him a few things. 

"But what are we waiting for mommy?" he asked, clearly excited. 

"Yeah mommy, what are we waiting for?" I heard, as Naya came up behind me and wrapped her arm around my waist. Her smile was as big as Nicky's and she looked like a big child. 

"Nothing I guess." I replied as we all made our way over to Santa's grotto. "Let's go then!" I said then and smiled at my son, before looking and smiling at my wife beside me. 

"You know." I whispered to Naya "Everytime I think of Santa's grotto, my mind changed it so Santana's grotto." and then I couldn't help the small laugh from escaping. 

Naya turned and looked at me, and then she let out the biggest laugh. It was so cute to hear, I couldn't help but smile at her. 

"What's so funny mommy?" Nicky asked, as he looked up at us. 

"Nothing baby." I replied, and patted him on the head. "You're next little guy." I said then, as I looked up. I was surprised how quickly the queue had gone down, but I was glad at the same time. We had limited time for this trip and I didn't want to waste any of it queueing up. 

"Next!" the little elf said then, and Nicky looked up at her. She smiled down at him and told him he could go see Santa. 

"You look funny!" he said then and giggled, before he walked into the grotto and took a seat on Santa's lap. 

My heart warmed at the sight. It was our first Christmas together and our first visit to see Santa together and I hoped there would be many more to come. I felt Naya reach for my hand then and squeeze it. I looked up at her and I could see that she was welling up, she must have been having similar thoughts to me. 

"He's just too cute." she said then, but it came out more as a whisper. "He must get that from you." she said and turned to smile at me. "I wonder what he's asking for." 

"Yeah, I wonder." I said then and looked back at my son sitting on Santa's lap. 

* * *

><p>"Are you the real santa or are you one of his helpers?" Nicky asked, looking up at the bearded mans face. <p>

"Well, I'm Santa of course." the bearded guy said, looking down at Nicky. "What would you like for Christmas little boy?" he asked then. 

"I've been good, honest I have." Nicky began. "You can check your list." he said then and the Santa couldn't help but chuckle at the boy, he really was a little cutie. "I'd like a few things, is that OK?" Nicky asked then and the santa just nodded his head. 

"Well, I'd like some new toys. I like Lego and Hot Wheels and Toy Story!" Nicky said then, clearly excited. "But what I want most of all, is to go home. Not back to my daddy's home, but home with mommy. I'd like to live with her, and go the park and have her take me on days out. And I don't want her to be scared." Nicky said and the Santa's face creased. 

"What is your mommy scared of little guy?" the santa asked, looking down at Nicky, clearly concerned. Christmas was a time for happiness and love and fun and it didn't seem to him like this little boy was getting these things. 

"My daddy, I think." Nicky said, looking up at the santa, a little confused look on his face. "He's mean sometimes and I think he was really mean to mommy so she's scared." he said and then stopped talking. 

There was a small silence between Nicky and the Santa before the boy spoke again. 

"Can you do that? Can you stop my mommy from being scared?" he asked, expectant eyes looking up at the man who's lap he was sitting on. 

The Santa looked down at him and managed a small smile as he nodded his head. "I'll see what I can do." he said then and Nicky's smile came back. 

"Good, and don't forget my toys." he said then, before he hopped down of the Santa's lap. 

"Merry Christmas" the santa called after him as he made his way back to Naya and Heather. 

"Here you go little guy, your present from Santa" the elf said as Nicky came out of the grotto. 

"Thanks." he said then and walked towards his mother. As he got there, he placed his arms around Heather's mid section and hugged her tight. 

"Hey, are you OK?" she asked, looking down at her little boy. 

Nicky just nodded his head before he let go and pulled back from his mother. 

"What next?" he asked then, looking between Heather and Naya. 

The two women shared a look before they looked back down at Nicky. 

"Shopping!" they both said in unison, and the boy took both of their hands after he gave his gift to Heather to hold for him. 

* * *

><p>"You got everything you need?" I asked Naya as she made her way back towards us. Ellen wasn't far behind her, but kept her distance enough so that we had our space. <p>

"Yep, I'm all done." she said, as she looked down at Nicky, then back up at me. "You all done?" she asked me, looking at all the bags I was carrying. 

"Yeah, I think I got everything." I replied. "Plus, he looks tired. Who knew a few hours shopping could do that?" I said then. 

"You ladies ready to leave?" Catherine asked then as she came towards us. "We shouldn't have been here this long, but everything seems OK so I'm not gonna complain. We just need to leave soon." she said then, as she scanned the area. 

"Yeah, we're ready to go." I said then. 

"Alright, let's make a move." she said then and led us back towards the parking lot. 

As we walked, I could see the other agents around us but they were at a respectable distance and I appreciated that. I knew they were here to protect us and that they were in danger themselves by being here, but they respected our privacy as much as they could and I was so thankful for that. 

"We're switching cars." Catherine said when we got to the parking lot. "Myself and Ellen will be accompanying you on the ride back, in the other car. Agent Santiago and Nicola will be in the car we originally travelled in, following behind." 

"OK." I said then as we got to the car and began to put the bags away. If felt good to finally put them down. "I enjoyed this trip, but those bags weight a lot." I said as I turned to pick Nicky up. 

"I agree." Naya said as she placed the bags she had in the trunk. "I enjoyed the break, but I've had enough for one day." 

"Come on little guy, mommy's just gonna strap you in." I hushed in Nicky's ear as I placed him in his car seat. He looked so tired, his eyes were so heavy. He gave me the slightest nod as I strapped him in, then closed the door. 

"He's exhausted." I said, looking at Naya as she closed the trunk. "I think someone's gonna sleep tonight. Although that's good for us, we can make a start on wrapping his presents. I can't believe it's only a week until Christmas." I said then, as Naya reached and pulled me into a hug. Maybe Nicky wasn't the only one who was tired. 

"Come on ladies, get in the car." Catherine said then, and we broke the embrace. Naya went around to the other side and got in and I slid in next to Nicky. Catherine and Ellen were going to ride up front together. 

Catherine and Ellen both climbed in then, but before she could start the engine, Catherine's radio crackled. 

"Mitchell?" came the male voice and I knew straight away that it was Agent Santiago. 

"What is it Santiago?" she asked, as she scanned the parking lot. 

"Two suspect vehicles just entered the lot. Both have at least two men in each, back windows are tinted so there's no telling if there are more." he replied. 

"Alright, we need to get out of here." Catherine responded. 

"Copy that." Santiago said then. 

Catherine turned the key in the ignition and began to pull out of the lot. We were almost at the exit when we heard the most god awful noise we'd ever heard. Nicky woke from his nap and jumped. He looked at me with such fear in his eyes, then he seemed to scan the windows in the car looking to see what had happened. I turned to look at Naya, who looked just as shocked and confused as I did. It was then that I noticed the smoke through the front window. Lots and lots of black smoke. Catherine turned and looked at Ellen, before she turned and looked at us. 

"Are you all OK?" she asked. She seemed so calm but inside she was probably shaking. 

I looked to Naya again, then down at Nicky before I looked back at Catherine and nodded my head. "What was that?" I asked. 

"Call for back-up." Catherine turned and said to Ellen, before she turned around and looked at me again. "Sounded like a bomb." she said then, and a pained look seemed to cross her face. "Strap in, we gotta get outta here." she said, before she turned around and drove out of the lot. 

A few minutes later, Catherine was on her radio again, trying to reach Agent Santiago or Nicola. But there was no response. That's when I noticed a car behind us. It'd only been there a minute or so but for some reason it made me anxious. I turned to look out the window and see it more clearly. From this distance all I could make out were two shapes, one in the drivers seat, the other in the passenger side. 

"Uh, Catherine?" I said then. "I think we have company." I said, heart racing. 

Catherine looked in the mirror, then looked to Ellen. "Find out where that back-up is." she said, as she stepped on the gas a little more. 

After a three hour trip without incident, I felt like the whole day had just been turned upside down. I leaned in close to Nicholas and wrapped my arms around him. He looked so afraid and I felt so helpless. Naya held out her hand and Nicky let his little hand be wrapped up in it. It was clear to me now, that we were all scared, even the agents.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Well hello there loyal readers :) Sorry for the delay in bringing you this chapter, but it was a lot more difficult to write than I imagined. I toyed with a few ideas and this is where I decided to go. I hope it's not too painful for you. This chapter is only a short one, but it's leading into the next chapter and I figured that this was the right place to stop this one. So I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**As always, thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers, here, via PM and on Twitter. I appreciate each and every one of you and your opinions. Enough from me, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"They're gaining on us!" I heard Naya shout frantically beside me. I lifted my head from where it was rested on top of Nicky's to look at my wife. I reached out and placed a hand on her arm for reassurance. <p>

"How long did that back-up say it would be?" Catherine asked Ellen then, voice laced with worry. 

"They said they were a few minutes away." Ellen replied, as she turned to look out the back window. "They are getting closer." she said then as she turned back around and looked at Catherine. 

"Mommy?" I heard then, and looked down to see that Nicky was shaking in my arms. 

"It's OK baby." I tried to reassure him. 

"Why does everybody look so scared?" he asked, looking around the four adults in the car. 

"Uh, ..." I stumbled. I couldn't seem to find the words to explain to him. "It's OK baby, don't worry. Everything will be fine." I said to him then, as I kissed the top of his head while tightening my grip around him. 

"Is it because of daddy?" Nicky asked me then and I couldn't keep the shocked look from my face. 

"What makes you say that little guy?" I asked my son, as I tried to keep my attention on him and not the car that was following close behind us. 

"I know he scares you and he's a little mean sometimes. And everyone looks scared. So is it because daddy's being mean?" my little boy asked me, and the emotion that shot through me almost tore me apart. 

Before I could answer him though, I was jolted forward and caught my head on the seat in front of me. It took me a few seconds to realize what had happened, but as soon as I did my heartbeat sped up. I turned to look at Nicky and saw that he was OK. Then I looked to Naya and saw that she had a small cut on the top of her head but apart from that, she was OK too. I looked at the two agents in front and they seemed to be unhurt. 

"Everyone doing OK back there?" Catherine asked then. 

I looked once more from my son to my wife before I nodded a non verbal response. Words seemed to be escaping me right now. 

"OK, everyone stay in the car!" Ellen shouted at us then, as she opened the passenger side door and got out of the car. It was then that I noticed she'd pulled her weapon and had taken up a crouching position beside the car. 

"You heard her, stay put and stay down." Catherine said then, before she got out of the car and mimicked what Ellen had done. 

"Are you OK?" I heard then and turned to see Naya looking at me. 

"Uh, yeah." I managed to get out then. 

"You're bleeding." she said then as she reached over to touch my face. When she pulled her hand away she had blood on her fingertips. 

"I'm OK." I said then, and shared a look with Naya that told her not to make anything of this, so as not to upset Nicky. 

"OK." she said as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. 

Then out of nowhere several loud bangs rang out, causing Nicky to jump in my arms and both Naya and myself to duck. It was an automatic response. A few seconds passed before I let myself get up and look at what was going on around us. But I couldn't see anything though. Nicky was really shaking in my arms and he'd started to cry. 

"Baby, come here." I said to my son as I unstrapped him and held him on my lap. I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could without hurting him and whispered things to him trying to soothe him. 

The car door opened and I turned to see who it was, but something sharp hit me in the face and everything went black. 

* * *

><p>I woke up with the biggest headache, I opened my eyes but everything was hazy. I blinked a few times trying to lift the haze. After a few seconds it became apparent to me where I was and instantly I was filled with dread. I couldn't believe I was back here again. I felt like I had the worst luck in the world right now. I looked around me taking in my surroundings. My heart began to beat quickly, until my eyes rested on the shape in the corner of the room. <p>

"Naya." I said then, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. She heard me though and got up from the chair in the corner, placing Nicky back down before she came to stand beside the bed I was lying on. 

"Hey you." she whispered then before placing a kiss on the top of my head. "You feeling OK?" she asked, pulling back to look me in the eye. 

"Uh-huh." I mumbled then, before sitting up in bed. "What happened?" I asked then, looking over at Nicky who was laying nestled on the chair in the corner of the room. He seemed OK which helped me to relax a little bit. 

"All hell broke loose." Naya said then as a look of remembrance crossed her beautiful face. "Ellen was shot, but she's doing OK. Catherine's been with her but she had to leave for a debriefing or something." 

"Catherine's OK?" I asked then, and Naya nodded confirmation. "And Ellen's gonna be OK, you're sure?" 

"Yeah, she'll be fine." 

"What about the others?" I asked then, and I saw a pained look cross Naya's face. She knew who I was talking about, that was clear. "Naya?" I asked, when she hesitated. 

"Nicola and Brett didn't make it." Naya said then, but it came out more as a rushed mumbling so I wasn't sure if I'd heard her right. 

"What did you say?" I asked. 

Naya cleared her throat then and took a deep breath. She moved closer to the bed and took my hand in hers, careful of the IV that was in the back of my hand. 

"Brett and Nicola died, Hemo. You remember when we heard that loud bang and then we saw all that black smoke?" she asked, and I nodded my head. "There was a bomb planted on the car. When Brett started the ignition it set off the timer and before they could even move, the car had blown up. With them in it." Naya choked on the last part, but she managed to get it out. 

I couldn't believe it. It'd been a family trip, for Christmas presents and to take my son to see Santa and two good people had died, with another one being injured. They'd been protecting us, they'd been switched to that car as a safety measure to protect us and now they were dead. Before I even realized it, tears were flowing freely and I felt consumed by guilt. 

"This is all my fault." I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks. "What did I do? ... This is all my fault." I repeated. I felt like a bumbling mess but I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. 

"Hey, shh. NONE of this is your fault." Naya tried to reassure, squeezing my hand and placing small kisses on my head. "You didn't do anything wrong here." she mumbled, pulling away from the latest kiss. 

"I need to see Catherine." I found myself saying. "I need to know what's going on. I need answers Naya!" I snapped, not really meaning too. I was just so frustrated, and so upset right now that I seemed to be taking it out on the person closest to me. 

"She'll be back soon. Don't worry. You should try and rest for a little while. I'll wake you when she's here." Naya said, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep now, even if I wanted to. My head was pounding and it was filled with images of the two agents who had given their lives to protect ours. Then images of the black smoke, and the loud noise that went off flashed through my mind. And right then and there I knew this was going to haunt me for a very long time to come.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys, I am SO sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. As some of you from Twitter may know, I have had a lot going on personally, from bad health and stays in hospital, to losing my Nan recently. My motivation to write just hasn't been there, nor has the time or effort needed. I am however, dedicated to giving you all a decent ending to this story, a lot of you have stayed with me from day one and I appreciate you all more than you could ever know. Not to worry though, this isn't the end yet ;) This was my first attempt at a fanfic and whilst some of my ideas have been a little out there, none of you have doubted me and stuck by me on this journey. I am always thankful to each and every one of you both here and on Twitter, and I appreciate all your feedback. Anyway, enough from me, here's chapter 28. Let me know what you think, I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, I was in a cosy room. There was a log fire, and it was burning brightly. I wanted to know where I was, but for now I was happy in the comfort and warmth of the room. For a split second I had the chance to forget about everything that had been happening recently and just relax and enjoy the surrounding comfort of the room. But within seconds, everything came flooding back to me, and I shot up, looking around the room, taking in my surroundings.<p>

The whole room was pretty, which surprised me. That should have been the last thing on my mind right now, but it wasn't. I couldn't escape the beauty of this room. The warm glow from the open log fire seemed to fan out around the whole room, encasing everything in a beautiful light. There was a soft, furry rug in front of the fire, and a rocking chair in the corner of the room. There were fresh flowers on a bedside table, in front of the small window to the right of the bed. The bed itself was a huge four poster, with silky white curtains draped around it.

It was clear as I sat up, and swung my legs to the side of the bed that I was no longer in the hospital I had previously woken up in. This room was much softer, much cosier and much more homely. I had no idea where it was, or where I was for that matter, but for some unknown reason I felt safe here. I slipped out of the bed, and it was then I noticed I was in pyjama pants and a matching top with a cat motif on the front. Underneath the picture of the cat was a line that read, 'I slept purrfectly'. It made me chuckle slightly, and at the same time it made me feel even safer, because I knew that Naya had to be here. Only she would have dressed me in something so childish, knowing that it would have made me smile.

I walked towards the door in the corner of the room, but as I reached out for the handle, someone was on the other side of the door, pushing it open. I embraced myself to see Naya's beautiful face, but I quickly found out that it wasn't her. In fact, the face wasn't familiar at all.

"Ah, you're awake." said the man, now standing in front of me. "How are you feeling?" he asked then, walking around me and placing a tray on the bedside table.

"Uh, I'm OK. Who are you?" I asked, clearly shocked by the unknown male in front of me.

"My name's Agent Fields. I've been assigned to your case. Nothing to worry about." he said then, moving back towards the door. "You should eat something, it's good. I just had some myself."

"Wait a second!" I practically shouted as the agent moved to leave and close the door behind him. "What's happening here? Where's Naya? What happened to Catherine? And where's my son?" I asked, as a feeling of panic started to creep its way into my voice.

"Eat your lunch. Agent Mitchell will come see you soon and explain everything to you." and with that he turned around and left the room, closing the door firmly behind him. I didn't hear him lock the door, but for some reason I didn't try to get out. Instead I did as he'd asked, and sat back on the bed, reaching for the tray of food he'd supplied. I didn't think I was hungry but I wasn't sure of the last time I'd eaten so I figured I'd at least try it.

* * *

><p>I'd just finished eating when the door opened again, this time though a familiar face walked in and my eyes immediately lit up.<p>

"Naya!" I shouted, as I jumped up from the bed and walked towards her, meeting her half way.

"Heather, baby!" she replied, wrapping me in her arms and pulling me in close. "How are you feeling? Are you doing okay?" she asked then, pulling away slightly to look into my eyes.

"I'm OK, I'm just a little confused. What's going on here? What happened? Where is everyone? Where's Nicky?" I asked, as an array of questions seemed to barrel through my mind like a steam train.

"I bet you are." Naya stated simply. "Nicky's doing okay, he misses you though. He's staying with Dianna and Lea for a few days. Catherine arranged somewhere for them to stay with him where they'd all be safe. We weren't sure how long you'd be out and we wanted him to be somewhere with family for Christmas." Naya seemed to be babbling and I got the sense that something wasn't right.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked then, taking a hold of Naya's hand.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." Naya said then, but it came out nervously and I began to worry.

"Nay Nay, please? Don't insult me like that, you know that I know you better than you know yourself sometimes, did you really think that would fly with me?" I asked, a little peeved.

Naya's grip on my hand tightened slightly, and she walked me back towards the bed, sitting us both down on it. She looked into my eyes for a few seconds, before she looked away. She seemed to be settling her nerves whilst at the same time trying to figure out where to begin.

"Honey, you've been … asleep, for over a week. Some stuff happened while you were out." she began, but as much as I wanted to know what had been going on, I was confused and I needed some clarification.

"Wait, what? I've been asleep for over a week? What do you mean?" I asked, clearly bewildered.

"Hemo, you had a head injury, you remember right?" Naya asked, and I nodded. I remembered that much. "And you woke up in the hospital, and I was there. You remember?" again I nodded, this stuff I knew, so why did I feel like Naya was babying me. "Do you remember what happened after that?" Naya asked me then, and I began to nod in response but then stopped myself.

"I ..." I began but I felt like all of a sudden I'd been dropped into the middle of a maze with dozens of options but no actual exit. "We were in the car, Catherine and Ellen got out because we were being followed, right?" I asked Naya, because I was becoming so unsure of myself and what had been happening.

"That's right baby. What happened next?" she asked me then. I looked into her beautiful eyes, I'd missed her, I felt so safe right now but at the same time I felt so lost inside my own head.

"We heard loud noises, Nicky got scared. So, I cradled him really close. Then someone opened the car door and … they must have hit me, because I woke up in the hospital and you were there, with Nicky. And then … then you, … I … I can't remember. Naya, why can't I remember?" I asked then, as I began to get choked up.

"It's because you suffered a traumatic experience. Apparently, according to the doctors your mind blocked it out. It was your brains way of protecting itself, but to do that, you kinda closed your brain down for a little while. Gave it time to rest. You were unconscious … although I prefer to say you were asleep, for over a week." Naya said then, and I sat totally confused. What had I missed? Why had I woken up and remembered everything but now my mind seemed kinda blank?

"I want to see Nicky. And I need to see Catherine." I said then, holding Naya's hand. "Please? I need to see them both." I asked, almost pleading with Naya.

"Catherine's gonna come see you in a little while, there are a few things she needs to talk to you about. You can talk to her then, I'm gonna see if I can call Dianna and get her to bring Nicky here to see you for a little while. After all, it is Christmas Day." Naya said then, and I looked at her shocked.

"What? It's Christmas today?" I almost shouted, in disbelief. "How am I away from Nicky today? This was supposed to be our first Christmas together as a family and we're apart? No! Naya you have to fix this! You have to bring Nicky here! PLEASE! You have to!" I begged my wife. Everything felt like it was falling apart and I suddenly felt like I was out of control.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. I'll fix it, I promise. I'm gonna call Dianna and arrange to pick Nicky up, then I'll bring him back here and we can all open presents together, right? That should give you a chance to talk to Catherine whilst I'm out too." Naya said then, as she leaned in close, and placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. "Merry Christmas baby" she said, and I instantly felt myself calm down a little. She knew how to look after me, she knew how to fix things.

"Merry Christmas Nay Nay. Bring home our boy so we can celebrate as a family." I said then, before I leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I sure will." she replied, as she began to get up. "I'm gonna go call Dianna and pick up Nicky. I'll tell Catherine you wanna talk to her too. I'll see you in a little while." Naya said then, kissing me once more, before she turned and left the room. I was trying to take in everything Naya had said, about me being unconscious for over a week, about Nicky staying with Dianna and Lea, about the fact that it was Christmas day and I'd almost missed it. I still had so much I wanted to ask, but I didn't think my brain could take any more.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Naya said you wanted to talk to me?" Catherine said then, popping her head around the door. "How are you feeling?" she asked, as she moved further into the room and closed the door behind her.<p>

"Uh, in a word, confused." I replied. "So much has happened, huh?" I asked then as I patted the bed beside me for Catherine to sit down. She shook her head, and took up a position standing against the wall, near the window.

"It sure has." she said. "More than you could imagine." she said then and I felt myself getting a headache. I really wasn't sure how much more my brain could take today.

"What's going on Catherine? What have I missed here? I'm really not sure how much more I can take right now, but I can't stand this not knowing and feeling like people are scared to talk to me in case they say something they shouldn't. I saw that Agent Fields guy struggling what to say to me, and as open as Naya just was, I get the feeling she's hiding something from me. I can't stand all this, what is it Catherine? What am I not getting from you lot?" I asked, feeling both peeved and perplexed.

"Do you remember what happened to Brett and Nicola?" Catherine asked, easing me into the subject. I felt the pain in my head intensify, but I nodded, I did remember. It came and went but right now it was there, I remembered that they'd died. In a car accident. But it wasn't an accident was it?

"Oh my god! I did that to them! It's all my fault! I'm the reason those two innocent people died!" I cried out, as realisation hit me and tears began to spring from my eyes.

"No, no, no, no! It wasn't your fault. Okay Heather? None of this was your fault! Now, I know this is hard, but you need to calm down. You really don't want to end up back in a coma do you?" Catherine asked then, and I felt like I'd been sucker punched.

"What? What are you talking about?" I practically screeched.

"Naya told you that you'd been unconscious for over a week, right?" she asked, and I just nodded my head. I was barely keeping up. "It was in response to what happened to Brett and Nicola that your brain shut itself down, or so the doctors said. Your brain tried to block out the memory. Now I know it's painful, but you can't allow yourself to get into that state again, because you REALLY don't wanna be back there, right?" Catherine said and I nodded. As much as I felt guilty and responsible and as emotional as I felt right now, I couldn't allow myself to get back into that state. Especially not today. I couldn't miss Christmas with Nicky. I just couldn't.

"No, I don't wanna go back there. I can't go back there. I'm just gonna have to find my own way to deal with it, but for now I have to concentrate on my family. That's what I'm gonna do for now, I'm gonna bury myself in my family and this holiday and I'll deal with everything else later." I said, more confirming the idea to myself.

"That's not healthy in the long term Heather, but for now I think if it's the only way you can deal with it, then who am I to say otherwise?" Catherine said then. "There's something else you should know, as much as I don't want to overload you, it's something you need to know. It's about the case." Catherine seemed to be edging into the conversation, like it was something she really didn't want to do right now but had no other choice.

"What is it?" I asked, not really wanting the answer, but at the same time needing it.

"We've had a set back." Catherine began. I waited for her to continue, but when she didn't I decided to prompt her.

"Okay, what kind of set back?" I asked.

"A big one. A bad one." she said then, before she stopped once again.

"How bad? How big?" I asked, as I felt the worry creep into me.

"The case against Russo, it could be thrown out. There was a problem with a piece of evidence and now with what happened to you and your temporary amnesia, defence counsel are trying to discredit your memory. Prosecution had to asked for your testimony to be considered at a later date after what happened, which left the door open for defence counsel to use against you."

"Wait, no matter what happened recently, I could NEVER forget what happened with Russo, from the murder I witnessed, to the hit and run on my mother, to the kidnap and rape of myself, not to mention him stealing my son from me from the day he was born! All of that is crystal clear in my mind! Nothing could ever change that!" I shouted, as I felt myself getting aggravated.

"I know that, you know that, hell anyone that takes the time to listen to you would know that, but if defence counsel discredit you before you take the stand then no matter what you say, it won't matter." Catherine said.

"No! You put me on the stand! As soon as possible, I'll tell them all what that piece of scum did, does and has done to a hell of a lot of people for a long time! He can't get away with it, he just can't! It's not fair! It just can't happen! Dammit!" I shouted, as I felt my anger intensify.

"There's a break in the trial for a few days, Christmas holiday, but as soon as possible, I'm gonna find out what's happening and see if we can get your testimony on record. I'm sorry, I didn't want to spoil your first family Christmas but I figured you had the right to know." Catherine said then, and gave me an apologetic look.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Just keep me informed, and as soon as I possibly can, I want to take the stand. He can't get away with this, he needs to pay the price for his crimes." I said then, as I felt myself begin to calm down slightly.

"All right, well I'm gonna get out of here, I'm sure Naya will be back soon with Nicky and you guys need some private time as a family. I hope you all manage to enjoy your day together, Merry Christmas Heather." Catherine said then, as she came towards me and gave me a hug. Just as she got to the door though, I had a question I needed answering.

"Hey, Catherine! Where am I? What is this place?" I asked, curiosity finally catching up with me.

"I'm not gonna tell you where, but the building you're in now is like an annex, it's a small part of the bigger building. This part is like a log cabin, but as I said, this is just a small part. I think it used to be a school or something. Plenty of space for Nicky to play and explore. You're safe here. I'll check in with you tomorrow." Catherine said, then left the room.

I felt intrigued, I wanted to explore but I knew I'd better not, it was only a matter of time before Naya was back with Nicky and the last thing I needed was to get lost. Maybe we could explore the place together later, as a family.

"Mommy!" I heard then, and turned from the window I'd been standing it, to see Nicky barrelling towards me. "Mommy, I missed you!" Nicky shouted, clearly excited. "Did santa come here?" he asked then, before I got a chance to speak.

"Maybe, have you been a good boy?" I asked, smiling at my little boy. He nooded enthusiastically, and I couldn't help but chuckle. All the bad things I'd discovered today could wait, for now this is what was important, being with my family for our first Christmas together.

"Hey Nicky, why don't you go get your mom's present from the car?" I heard Naya say then, and turned to look in her direction.

"Silly Naya! Mommy's present is behind you!" Nicky squealed with delight. And it was then that I saw that Naya wasn't alone. She had brought Dianna and Lea along with her. I suddenly felt full of emotion and I couldn't help the tears that began to fall from my eyes. But for once, they weren't sad tears, they were tears of joy. I really would get to spend my first Christmas with my family, and friends too. As awful as this day had been, it suddenly just got a whole lot better. Nothing could spoil this day for me now. Nothing at all.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys so here I am updating again, now I have the writers bug back, i'm hoping to get back to posting a couple of chapters a week, I know I left you all hanging there for a while and I don't want to do that again. Thank you all for the reviews as always, both here and on Twitter. And can I just say to the new readers and reviewers, Hi it's good to have you here and thanks for reviewing. To my loyal readers and reviewers, thank you so much, i'm glad I still have you here on this journey with me. It means more than you could know.**

**This chapter is taking a break from the angst and I've gone all out fluffy. From the beginning I told you all that I ship HeYa and Brittana and that the angst would lead to better times, it is now that I can start showing that to you all. I know in the early chapters I probably lost most of you, especially when i'd seemingly killed of Heather, but i'm more than glad that you all stuck with me and I appreciate each and every one of you. Enough from me I hope you enjoy this chapter and please hit the reviews section. I like to know what you're all thinking :)**

* * *

><p>"OK, do we open presents now, or do we wait until after dinner?" Naya asked, looking around at the four expectant faces looking her way.<p>

"Presents now!" Nicky shouted, excitedly.

"I dunno, I think we should eat dinner first." Dianna chirped in, she was clearly helping Naya to wind Nicky up, but my son was the only person that hadn't caught on to this little joke of theirs yet.

"Nooo! Momma, tell them!" Nicky whined, with a trademark Santana pout on his face. Before I got to respond though, it became apparent that Naya couldn't resist the pout she'd taught him and gave up on teasing him.

"OK, OK! You win!" she chuckled, "Presents now, dinner later." Naya said then as she leaned in closer to Nicky and began to tickle his tummy. My son squirmed, laughing with delight and the sight brought a huge smile to my face. This felt good, it felt right and the whole room seemed to be filled with happiness for a change.

"You wanna come help me check on dinner?" I heard then, and turned to look at Lea.

"Sure, sorry I was just in a world of my own there for a second." I replied, as my eyes wandered back in the direction of the Christmas tree where Dianna had joined Naya in tickling Nicky.

"It's good to hear so much laughter and happiness for a change, huh?" Lea asked, her eyes following my gaze to the three people playing around the tree.

"It sure is, we've had enough bad luck and things go wrong for us recently, it's good to be able to finally relax and have fun." I thought out loud. "Let's go check on dinner." I said then, as I turned my gaze to look at Lea.

"We're gonna go check on dinner, try not to have too much fun without us." Lea called to the trio, still giggling near the tree.

"We can't promise that!" Naya and Dianna both shouted back in unison, which made Nicky seem to giggle even more.

* * *

><p>"So, how you doing really?" Lea asked me as she followed me into the kitchen.<p>

"Honestly?" I asked, turning to look at her. "I don't know, I've missed a lot and a lot has gone on recently but for now I'm just trying to enjoy my first Christmas with my family. As far as I'm concerned, for today at least, everything and everyone else can wait." I said, turning back to check on the turkey.

"That's fair enough, I suppose. But just so you know, I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything." Lea said then as she moved closer to me and wrapped me in her arms. "What are friends for, right?" she said then and I smiled.

"You're not my friend" I stared, and Lea pulled back with a confused look on her face. "You're my family." I stated simply, and the confused look was replaced by that brilliant trademark Lea Michele smile. "You look so pretty when you smile like that." I thought out loud. I hadn't meant to say it, but now it was out there.

"Thanks." Lea said. "Come on, we should fix dinner." she said then and turned to help me prepare the Christmas dinner.

We stood for ten minutes, taking the turkey out of the oven, checking that it was cooked, then getting the roast potato's and the trimmings to put a nice dinner together. We'd fallen into a comfortable silence, just getting on with making dinner but then a thought occurred to me and I had to ask Lea about it.

"So..." I began, but trailed off.

"So what?" Lea asked, as she moved past me to get the plates and cutlery from the cupboard.

"So, are you dating anybody?" I asked, trying to sound innocent, but the smile that spread across my face gave me away.

"Anybody, like who?" Lea asked, playing along as she began to set the table.

"I dunno, just, are you dating anybody? Maybe someone special?" I prompted.

"Oh, no." Lea said then, as she finished setting the table. "In fact, I'm not dating at all right now, I thought I'd take a break from the dating scene." she said and the smile that'd been plastered on my face since the beginning of this conversation, seemed to falter and slip right into a sad pout.

"Oh." I said, dejectedly.

Lea looked up then and must have seen the sad look that crossed my face, because she smiled at me. I thought it wasn't a very nice thing to do, smile at your friend when they're obviously feeling sad, but then that smile turned into a full blown laugh and I became confused.

"What's so funny?" I asked then, clearly not amused.

"You are!" Lea laughed. "Can you be any more obvious?" she chuckled.

"What?" I asked, frustrated.

"You and Naya were both pretty obvious at your birthday party, but now you're just even more obvious, which I wouldn't have thought was possible, but clearly I was wrong." Lea said, still chuckling.

"I'm lost." I stated then.

"No, I'm not on the dating scene any more because yes I am dating somebody. And I happen to think this someone is pretty special." Lea said then. I just stood and stared at her, waiting for her to say something more. When she didn't, I decided to ask questions.

"Do I know who it is?" I asked. I hoped it was Dianna but I didn't want to make that assumption in case I was wrong, so for now I was just playing along.

"Yeah, you know who it is." Lea said. I'd been hoping for the use of he or she so that I could progress in this conversation but I think Lea was playing a similar game. We were both waiting to see who would tip their hand first.

"OK, I'm just gonna come out and say it, I could be wrong but I don't even care any more. Are you and Lady Di dating?" I asked outright and Lea chuckled.

"Well you broke quickly!" Lea stated, laughing. "I expected a little bit more of the adjective game with you first, you know, see who mentioned the he or she first. I guess patience is a virtue you don't possess Hemo." Lea chuckled.

"Well?" I asked, expectantly.

"Yes, Dianna and I have started dating. It's early days yet, but we seem to be getting on pretty well and having Nicky stay with us has been great, we've both really enjoyed it." Lea said then, and she seemed to have this huge smile on her face.

"That's great Lea, any idiot could see that you two are great together. I'm so happy for you both." I said then, moving closer to Lea and giving her a hug.

"We should go make sure they haven't tickled each other to death, it's a little too quiet for my liking." Lea said then, pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah, you're right. It has gotten a little quiet in there." I responded. "Let's go see what's happening" I said then, as I made my way into the other room, Lea following close behind.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Naya said as Lea and I got back into the other room. "Nicky's just gone with Dianna to the car to get the gifts from the trunk." she said then, as she got up from her sitting position next to the tree and made her way over to me.<p>

"There are more presents?" I asked then, as Naya wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and we both stood looking at the tree. "The tree is already overloaded with them, is there any more space to put other presents?" I asked, leaning my head back to look at Naya.

"Well, it's Nicky's first Christmas with us and hey, you know what they say, there is no such thing as too many presents. Right, Lea?" Naya asked, turning to look at Lea who'd taken a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah, Naya has a point." Lea responded, looking from us to the tree. "Doesn't it look beautiful?" she asked then. "A nice big family Christmas tree, surrounded by Christmas presents. I love this holiday." she finished.

"Yeah, I love this holiday too." I said then, looking at the tree. "Even more so now I get to share it with my family." I added, wistfully. There was a brief silence amongst us then, as we all got lost in our own thoughts, looking at the Christmas tree.

"Hey, you don't think Dianna would run away with Nicky, do you?" I asked, jokingly.

"I dunno, that kid is pretty special, and he has kinda grown on her." Lea joked along.

"They have been a while." Naya added, then we all laughed out loud. Another short silence seemed to pass, then we all looked at each other.

"Maybe we should go check where they've got to." we all said in unison. But as we made our way towards the door, Nicky came bounding in with one big present in his hands.

"I think Dianna could use some help." he said then, as he stumbled before placing the present in front of the tree.

A second later, Dianna came in the door, lost behind a mountain of presents that seemed to be staying in her arms by sheer luck.

"A little help over here." she managed to mumble out, and both Naya and Lea went towards her to take some of the gifts.

"Come here little guy." I said to my son then, as the trio moved towards the tree, looking for somewhere to put the presents down.

"Up." Nicky said then, and I happily obliged, bending slightly to pick him up.

"How you doing, little guy? You OK?" I asked my son then, who went from looking at me, to watching the others putting down presents.

"I'm OK, momma. I'm just happy to be back with you and Naya. And it's even better now that auntie Dianna and auntie Lea are here too." he said, as his eyes grew bigger when he saw all the presents together under and in front of the Christmas tree.

"Good, I know what you mean kiddo." I said to my little boy, as I kissed the top of his head.

"Can I go open presents now?" Nicky asked, looking up at me. "I'm getting hungry and I want to open presents first." he said then, looking from me and back at the huge arrangement of presents.

"Sure you can baby, why don't we all open our presents together?" I said then, as I put Nicky down and walked towards the Christmas tree holding his hand. "Dinner is almost ready, and we have to do at least one present each before we eat." I said to the group of people in front of me.

"I agree." Naya said.

"Yeah, let's open presents." came Dianna's response.

"This is gonna be fun." Lea chirped in.

"Where do I start?" came Nicky's reply.

Standing looking at my family all wade in to open their Christmas presents made me so happy, I couldn't keep the huge smile from my face. This is what my life was supposed to be like, carefree, fun and full of love and happiness. Not all the bad stuff I'd been through and certainly not the trial and everything else I still had to face. Russo couldn't get off on another technicality, I couldn't take that and I don't think Catherine could either. He'd killed her sister and gotten away with it, if that happened again, I was sure she'd lose it. There was still so much I had to face before all of this would be over, but for now, I was going to enjoy one of the rare occasions in which I was happy, I felt loved, safe and totally carefree, this day was about love and family and happiness, I wasn't about to let anyone or anything get in the way of that. Not today. It could all wait.

"Mommy, come open some presents!" I heard Nicky shout then, pulling me out of my own thoughts.

"Sure baby, I'm just coming." I said then, and made my way towards the tree, ready to pick up a present.

"You're right Nicky, where do I start?" I chuckled, looking at the mountain of presents in front of me.

"This one, mommy. Open this one." Nicky said then, handing me a gift that looked like it'd been wrapped by him.

"OK baby, I wonder what this could be."

"Open it and find out!" My little boy shouted, excitedly. "That one's from me!" He added.

I ripped at the paper theatrically, putting on a show for Nicky and I could see his excitement spike.

"Wow!" I said as I opened the small box that was now in my hands. "Nicky they're beautiful." I said as I looked down at my little boy. "Thank you baby."

"Put them on mommy, put them on!" Nicky exclaimed.

I did as he asked, placing the earrings into the small holes in my ears before I posed in front of him.

"What do you think?" I said then, smiling widely.

"You look so pretty!" Nicky replied, beaming.

"Yeah, you sure do." Naya agreed.

"Momma, can I play with my new Hot Wheels toys while you finish making dinner?" Nicky asked then, looking up from the small cars in his hands.

"Sure baby, five minutes." I said then as I began to get up. "I'm just gonna go finish dinner." I said then, before I felt Naya grab my hand.

"I'll help." she chimed in. "Nicky, you'll be OK here with Lea and Dianna, right?" she asked, as she winked at Nicky.

"I sure will, I'll make sure they don't hurt themselves." Nicky chuckled, which in turn made all of us chuckle.

"He'll be fine here with us." Dianna said then. "Right, Lea?" she asked.

"Yeah, right. He's fine. You guys go finish dinner."

"OK, it'll be ready in five." I said, before I turned and made my way towards the kitchen, Naya following close behind.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I have something for you. Something I wanted to give you when we were alone." Naya said then as I turned from what I was doing at the oven.<p>

"OK, good. Because I have something for you too." I replied.

"Come sit down for a second." Naya said.

I took a seat at the table right beside her. She took both my hands in hers, and I couldn't keep the smile from my face. I felt so loved right now, so happy, so safe.

"I know that Nicky's not my son." she began and I wanted to say something, but she stopped me. "Let me finish." she said, so I nodded and sat quietly. "I know he's not my son, but I kinda feel like he is. I've gotten to know him really well over the last few weeks and I think we get on great. I'm not gonna lie, it makes me sad that the first time you were pregnant I missed it. But none of that matters now, because we're together and we're a family. You, me and Nicky. I love him, like he were my own child. And I love you. More than anything or anyone else in the whole world and I wanna be with you forever, both of you. So when I saw this gift, it felt perfect. Like it was made just for us and our situation." Naya said as she let go of one of my hands and took a small box from her pocket. It wasn't wrapped but it was sealed with a ribbon.

"This is how I feel, this is what I want, all rolled into one little box." she said then, as she placed the box in front of me. "Go ahead, open it."

I couldn't peel my eyes away from her and sat staring at her for a few seconds, then I pulled my other hand away from her and picked up the box from the table in front of me. I pulled the ribbon, and put it to one side, then I looked into Naya's beautiful brown eyes again, before I turned and opened the box. As soon as it was open, I couldn't help the tear that seemed to form in my eye and roll down my cheek.

"Oh, Naya." I breathed. "It's so beautiful." I managed to get out.

"It's called an eternity ring." she said then, looking at the open box in front of me, then back up at me. "I want to be with you forever, I want to love you forever and I want a family with you. You and Nicky are my eternity. I love you both so much. I never want to be without either of you, ever again!" she stated, as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. I moved my hand and wiped it away before Naya took my hand and placed it on the table between us. She picked the ring up from the box and placed it on my finger.

"I love you." she stated simply.

"I love you, too." I replied.

And then she pulled me into a tight embrace that I fell into easily. I never wanted this moment to end, everything felt so perfect and so right.

"Mommy, is dinner ready?" came a little voice, and I broke away from the embrace.

"Sure baby, come sit down." I said.

"Are you OK?" Nicky asked then, looking from me to Naya. "You both look sad." He said.

"No little guy, we're not sad. We're happy." Naya told him.

"But why are you crying then?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Happy tears." Naya said then, and pulled him up to sit on her lap. "We're both happy to be here, with you." she told Nicky and that seemed to make him smile more than all the presents had put together.

"I'm happy too. I love you both." Nicky said then, and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around my little family, so I did.

A minute or so later, Nicky popped his head out from the embrace.

"Momma, I'm getting squished!" he said, chuckling.

"Go get your aunts." Naya told him then, as she took him off her knee and placed him down on the ground. "Dinner's ready."

"Oh, good I'm starving!" came Dianna's reply a few seconds later.

"Yeah, me too." Lea agreed.

We all took our seats around the table, ready to tuck into our dinner. But before we could start eating Nicky interrupted us.

"I love my family. My aunties and my mommies." he said, so innocently. But that one innocent comment made us all well up and right then and there I felt so happy, I never wanted this day to end.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys, new chapter for you. Slightly later than I anticipated because I had a little writers block going on, but i'm over it now and here's the new chapter for you. More fluff for you because I figure you've had enough angst for a while and there's going to be more soon, what with the trial coming up. To my twitter reviewers, thank you as always your feedback is much appreciated. To my reviewers here, thank you, I appreciate you taking the time to sit and review, it means more than you know. **

**_emciegie: I thought Nicky referring to Santana as his mommy too was a nice touch, and it felt right :) They will all get back to normal soon, just a few bumps in the road and twists to go, but I ship HeYa so they're gonna be happy, I promise ;) I don't know how much longer this story is going to be, but I am enjoying writing it and I do want it to be longer, so it will be a minimum of 5 chapters. Hope that's helpful. Thank you for your review :)_**

_**Breakdown6: As always, I appreciate your reviews so much. I was so excited about the presents too, it must be the child in us both :p I'm glad you liked the fluff, you waited long enough for it lol, there's more in this chapter for you so I hope you enjoy it :) The mommies line felt so right when I wrote it, so I put it in. I'm glad it seems to have been well received. Nicky is a great kid, despite his dad and I touch upon that a little in this chapter. And a little bit of Achele thrown in can never hurt, right? ;) Enjoy!**_

_**JohnDo: I didn't do Heather's present for Naya in the last chapter because I saved it for this one. I hope you like it :) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the sweet moment, there's a bit more of that in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the review.**_

**_Icesk8er: I'm glad you've just discovered this story, I love when new readers find it and enjoy it. I'm glad you gave it a shot, looking back my beginning to this story wasn't the best, so I'm glad you stuck with it. It is heart-wrenching but good times are ahead, I promise. Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

**To all my silent readers, I hope I'm doing you justice with this story, if there's anything you wanna talk about or questions you want to ask, please feel free to PM me, leave a review or I can be found on Twitter Brittana_Emaya. Enough from me, I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"So Di, you gonna let me know if it's on between you and Lea? Or do I have to keep playing this guessing game?" I asked, just as Heather and Lea left to prepare dinner.<p>

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Dianna replied, as she tickled Nicky some more.

"Yeah, right! And I'm not a bitch!" I laughed.

"You're not a bitch, although you do play a great one." Dianna chuckled. "You wanna know if me and Lea are dating, right?" she asked and I just nodded my head in response.

"Naya, I need a drink." Nicky said then, interrupting the conversation.

"Sure little guy, there's one in your backpack on the sofa, can you get it or do you need help?" I asked.

"I can get it, thanks." Nicky said, as he got up and made his way towards the sofa.

"So?" I prompted Dianna then.

"Yeah, we're dating. It's only been a couple months, but we seem to be doing OK. And we've both loved having Nicky around. I hate to say it because its so soon but having him around, especially at this time of year, it's made us like a family." Dianna gushed.

"Aww, that's so sweet." I replied. "And so unlike you." I added. "You know, a bitchy comment came to mind then, but it's OK, I put the Santana in me back in the closet." I joked. "No pun intended, of course."

"I just feel happy Nay, especially now we get to spend some time with you guys." Dianna said.

"I know that feeling, it's good to have you guys around. I've missed you." I found myself saying.

"Well, you've been missed too!" Dianna chuckled. "Hug?" she added as she moved closer to me and pulled me in to an embrace.

"Hey Nicky." Dianna called to the little boy after we pulled apart, "You wanna come get the presents out of the car with me?" she asked, and Nicky's face lit up.

"I sure do!" he said, excitedly.

"Come on then, let's go." Dianna said, standing up. "You be OK here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should go catch Nicky up, he'll start a game of hide and seek in your trunk if you don't." I joked.

"OK, we won't be long." Dianna replied, as she made her way towards the door.

"Have fun." I called after her.

* * *

><p>We were in the kitchen a little while later, after presents had been opened and dinner was eaten. I'd managed to give Heather her gift from me before dinner and she seemed really happy with it. Dianna and Lea had taken Nicky back into the other room to watch Miracle on 34th Street and Heather had just gone to the bathroom. Sitting alone in the kitchen, it gave me time to reflect on the day, what had happened, how much fun it had been and how happy everyone seemed to be. It'd been rare lately for any of us to feel or be this happy or carefree, but it felt good.<p>

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Heather asked then, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey you." I replied and she came and sat on my lap. "I was just thinking about how good today has been, and how happy everyone has felt. It makes a nice change, don't you think?" I asked my wife, looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"It sure does." she said, leaning down to kiss me.

"And that felt even better." I replied.

"Then maybe I should do it again?" Heather asked and I couldn't keep the huge smile from my face as I just nodded at her.

"Today's been a good day" I said a few minutes later, after we'd stopped kissing.

"I agree." Heather stated.

"You wanna go watch the movie with the others?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" Heather replied, kissing me once more before getting up. We were walking towards the door when she stopped and turned around to face me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just remembered something, that's all." she replied. "Sit back down, I'll just be a minute." Heather said then, turned to leave the room without me. I did as she asked, and sat back in the chair I'd been sitting in only moments ago.

A few minutes later, she came back into the room, hands behind her back. She was wearing the biggest smile I'd ever seen and it made me want to smile back.

"I almost forgot your present." Heather said then, as she sat in the chair next to me.

"Oh." was all I could manage, as I got lost in her eyes.

"Yeah, I loved the gift you got me and I'll wear it forever, just like my wedding band." she started, as I dragged my gaze away from her eyes, I was getting too lost in them and I knew I wouldn't be able to pay attention if I stayed there.

"Uh-huh." I managed as I pulled my attention away from her eyes and on to the conversation.

"This is nothing special, but like your gift, it has a lot of meaning." she said. "I hope you like it." she added as she handed over a small gift, wrapped in Christmas paper. "Nicky helped me wrap it." Heather added as I began to tear at the paper.

I tore the paper, and found a gift box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. I looked up at Heather to see that she was watching intently at me as I unwrapped my present. I looked back down as I pulled at the ribbon to undo it. Then I opened the small box in my hands to find the prettiest locket I had ever seen. It was gold, and it had a rose embossed on it. I picked the locket up out of it's box and opened the clasp to look inside. As I opened it, I couldn't help the tear that slipped from my eye when I saw what Heather had done and that's when I realized the meaning she had intended.

"It's a picture of Nicky in one side, and a picture of me in the other. We're you're family and I want us to be with you always. And we can always be close to your heart now too." Heather said with a big smile on her face.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. I didn't know why I was whispering, I just felt so caught up in the moment. "It's perfect." I added. "I love it, I love you and I love Nicky. Thank you." I said then as I stood up. "Help me put it on?" I asked, as I held out the locket to Heather and turned around for her to put it on me.

"Sure." she said, standing up and taking the locket from me.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get any better." I said, as I pulled Heather in for a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." she replied, as she moved to kiss me. "Now we can go watch the movie if you want?" she asked and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Sure, let's go watch the movie with the others." I said, as I held out my hand for her to take.

* * *

><p>"Hey ladies, how you all doing tonight?" Catherine asked, as she came into the living room.<p>

"We're good, you?" I asked, as I looked up from where I was laying in Naya's arms on the sofa.

"I'm good, I like spending time with my family. Don't get to do it much in this job." she replied. "You all enjoyed your day?" she asked then.

"Yeah, it's been great. Nicky's flat out. And we've really enjoyed spending time together again, right girls?" Naya asked, looking at Lea and Dianna cuddled up on the opposite sofa.

"Yeah, right." they both replied in unison.

"Good. I know it's late, but Heather have you got a minute?" Catherine asked then.

"Sure." I replied. "Everything OK?" I asked then.

"Yeah, just need to have a quick word." Catherine said, so I got up from where I was laying and made my way into the living room.

"Can I get anyone some snacks?" I asked, looking back at the trio still laying on the sofa's in the living room.

"No, we're good." they replied at the same time.

"Alrighty then, Naya keep my space warm." I said then and winked at my wife before going into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I got into the kitchen.<p>

"I got a phone call today, about the trial." Catherine said then, which stopped me in my tracks. I'd been on my way to make coffee but now I was intrigued.

"Oh?" I asked, as I decided to sit down.

"A friend of mine works at the court, he said he'd keep his ear to the ground for me, in case anything new came up over the holidays. Apparently, whatever Russo had up his sleeve to derail our case, has failed. The trial will restart on the 2nd January and that is when you will be called to give your evidence." Catherine said.

I was shocked. I was relieved. I was, well I don't know what I was. I just knew I had a whole host of feelings coursing through me right now.

"I know I said I wanted to get this over with but I hadn't expected something to happen so soon." I said then. "Not that it's a bad thing, because it's not. I'm totally ready." I carried on, and I seemed to be speaking at about a hundred miles per hour. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little … psyched? Shocked? Scared? Relieved? I dunno, I kinda feel all of the above and more. But the one thing I do know for certain is that I'm ready. I can't wait for this to be over with." I continued, still talking at a ridiculous speed, even though I'd tried to slow myself down.

"It's OK. You're nervous, amongst other things, so it's normal for you to be feeling like this. And I know you're ready for this. I have faith in you." Catherine replied as she gave me a sympathetic look. "I'll prep you before you take the stand, but all you have to do is tell the truth." she continued.

"Sure, I can do that. I WILL do that!" I said then, trying to convince both Catherine and myself. "I've waited so long for this, that loser turned my life upside down, he took me away from Naya and my friends, he took my son from me. He put me through hell. I have a LOT of emotions and feelings going on inside of me, but I am SO ready for this. We're gonna take this bastard down once and for all." I found myself saying, all previous feelings being taken over by the anger that those thoughts had instilled in me.

"You're gonna do just fine." Catherine said then. "Go enjoy what's left of your evening." she added.

"Evening? It's like 3a.m" I chuckled. "But yeah, I should be getting back to the girls, I'm gonna go check on Nicky first though." I added as I began to get up. "We'll talk some more about this?" I asked then, looking back at Catherine who had stayed seated at the table.

"We sure will, just not tonight. I'll see you in the morning." she said then.

I was just about to leave but something came into my head, something I really wanted to say to Catherine and now felt like the perfect time. I turned back to face her.

"Hey Catherine, we will get this guy. For me, for you, for your sister, for my mom and for everyone else he has ever hurt and got away with it. Justice has to prevail sometime, right?" I said, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"We sure will. Thanks Heather." Catherine said then and I could hear the emotion creeping into her voice.

"You have nothing to thank me for." I said then, as I turned and left the room.

"Yes I do" Catherine mumbled as I left. "Me and everyone else that's finally gonna get justice." she added.

* * *

><p>I went into Nicky's room then and sat on the floor right next to his bed. He looked so peaceful and content in his sleeping state. I wondered then what his life had been like before me, what he'd had to put up with and deal with, having Russo for a father. He'd turned out alright though, considering and I found myself thanking God for that. I loved this child more than I ever thought it possible to love one person, he was so good and so pure, despite his family ties. I wanted him to be happy and I wanted Naya and myself to be the people that made him happy, that made him feel safe and loved and secure. I wanted to get Russo out of his life for good, and I was sure I could do that when the trial came around. It crossed my mind then, that there was a possibility that Nicky would grow to hate me in the future for taking his father away, but I hoped that I could stop that from happening. Only time would tell. I stood up, letting go of Nicky's hand I'd been holding and tucked him in. Then I leaned down and kissed the top of his head.<p>

"Goodnight my sweet, innocent boy. Pleasant dreams." I whispered. "Mommy loves you." I added then, before I turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>I was on my way back into the living room, back to the girls, when I bumped into Catherine in the hall way.<p>

"Hey, I forgot to tell you. Dianna and Lea can stay over tonight. There are plenty of spare bedrooms and it's safe enough. There are three agents here tonight, including myself so it's fine." she said.

"Thanks, I'm glad. It's means we get to spend more time together." I replied.

"I'll see you in the morning." Catherine said then as she turned and left.

* * *

><p>"Sleepover!" I stated excitedly as I went back into the living room. I was expecting big smiling, happy faces but that wasn't gonna happen. Both Lea and Dianna had fallen asleep, wrapped in each other's arms on the sofa. Naya was barely still awake, she looked so sleepy.<p>

"Bedtime." I amended, walking towards Naya. "You look so sleepy." I said as I held out my hand for my wife to take.

"I am tired. Nicky and the excitement of the day has wiped me out." Naya replied.

"Let's go to bed." I said, taking Naya's hand and leading her to our bedroom.

"Goodnight ladies" I whispered into the living room, where both Lea and Dianna slept. "We'll see you in the morning." I added, with a smile on my face. Today had been great, and tomorrow I'd get to spend time with the people I loved the most, all over again. I was happy, but I was also sleepy. Bed sounded like a good idea.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter is going to be the beginning of the Trial, so I tried to keep this as angst free as possible. I hope I managed it. As always thank you to all my reviewers both here and on Twitter. I appreciate each and every one of you and your opinions. Thank you all for your continued support, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

><p>We'd spent the following day in a state of play, exploring the new place we were staying at, going for walks in the grounds and feeding the ducks before we made our way back to eat leftovers for lunch. The rest of the day was spent playing with Nicky and his new toys, building what needed to be built and put together and watching holiday movies.<p>

We all got a little upset when Dianna and Lea had to leave later that night, but we hoped to be spending New Years with them, so there weren't too many tears. After they'd left, we put Nicky to bed and spent some quality grown up time together, snuggled on the sofa for the rest of the night with a glass of wine and romcom's on TV.

The next couple of days seemed to fly past, and spending time as a family felt great. It had snowed which had allowed us to build a snowman together and have snowball fights, it was such great fun. Two new agents were assigned to protect us, which made me a little sad, because it made me think of Brett and Nicola and what they had sacrificed for us.

Now, I was sitting in my bedroom at the small table in front of the window with a notebook in front of me and a pen in my hand. For some reason, I'd decided that I wanted to write, I just wasn't sure exactly what it was that I wanted to write. I heard a noise outside my window, and looked up to see Naya playing snowball fights with Nicky. My heart swelled at the sight and instantly I knew what it was that I wanted to write. Tearing my gaze away from the scene before me, I put pen to paper and began writing.

_Dear Nicholas,_

_There has been a lot going on in your life, from the moment you were born right up until this day I am writing to you. And probably a lot more by the time you actually read this. You never asked for any of this. I suppose the saying is right, you can't choose your family. If we could, I'd still have chosen you, my sweet, innocent, adorable little boy. The only thing I'd ever change, is your father. I never want to speak ill of your father to you, despite everything, he raised you for the first four years of your life and helped make you who you are today. For that, I can't fault him. However there is a lot I can fault him for. I won't go into that with you here, when the time is right, that is something you need to hear from me, in person. A lot is going to happen in the coming months, and things are going to change one way or the other. I just hope that no matter what happens, you don't resent me. I love you. I always have and I always will, no matter what. I hope that I am in your life and that you will be a part of the family that Naya and I are trying to create for you, I hope that everything goes the way it's supposed to in the upcoming weeks. I will always be here for you, I will never leave you again and I will always love you. There's always a home for you with me._

_All my love now and forever_

_mom_

_xox_

I finished writing the letter, and looked up to see Naya and Nicky making their way back inside. I quickly read over what I had written, then put down the pen. I folded the piece of paper and picked up the envelope beside me, putting the letter inside and sealing it. Then I wrote Nicky's name on the front, before going to the bedside table and placing the letter in the drawer. I didn't know when I wanted to give this to my son, but I knew it wasn't right now. I turned and made my way in to the kitchen, where I knew Naya and Nicky would be. 

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Nicky shouted as he ran towards me with his arms outstretched.<p>

"Hey big guy." I said, bending to pick up my son. "Have you been having fun with Naya?" I asked.

"Uh-huh! She's great mommy. She's such good fun!" my son squealed with delight.

"Thanks, good to know." Naya said then, moving towards us. "Come take off your gloves and hat little man." Naya said, as she reached out and took Nicky from me.

They both moved back nearer the door, and took off their shoes, coats and gloves. They looked happy, like they'd had so much fun together. But now they'd taken off their snow clothes, they looked cold.

"How about some hot chocolate?" I asked then, looking between Naya and Nicky.

"Yes, please!" Nicky said, clearly liking the idea.

"Nick, let's go wash up. Then we'll come back and have hot chocolate and lunch with mommy. That sound good?" Naya asked, looking down at Nicky.

"OK." Nicky said, "Be right back, mommy."

"Oh and Naya, I don't like being called Nick." Nicky added as they walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

"I'll keep that in mind." Naya said, patting Nicky on the head.

I couldn't help but smile at the pair. 

* * *

><p>"Ladies." Catherine said, as she walked into the living room. "And Nicky." she added, as she saw Nicky look up at her with a questioning look on his face. "How we all doing today?" she asked.<p>

"Hey Catherine, we're good thanks. Just finished having lunch." Naya replied.

"And hot chocolate." Nicky added.

"Hot chocolate, huh?" Catherine asked, as she smiled at Nicky. "That's nice." she added.

"It was yummy!" Nicky said, excitedly.

"That's good." Catherine said.

Catherine looked at me then, and gave me a look that suggested she wanted to have a conversation with me that shouldn't be heard by little ears. I looked at Naya and saw that she had seen and understood the look from Catherine.

"Nicky, why don't you come in the bedroom with me? You can go play for a little while, then me and your mommy can give you a bath later." Naya said.

"Can we play with my Lego?" Nicky asked expectantly.

"Sure, little man. We can play with anything you want." Naya replied. "Come on, let's go to your room." she added, as she reached out her hand for Nicky to take. "I'll be right back." she said, turning to look at me and Catherine.

"We'll wait." Catherine said then, as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Bye." Nicky called, as he and Naya walked towards his bedroom. 

* * *

><p>"Right, he's playing with his Lego and a DVD is playing in the background in case he gets bored. I'd say we have about half an hour before he decides he's bored." Naya said as she came back in to the room.<p>

"That's good, because I need to go over the trial and what to expect, and I think half an hour is good for now." Catherine said, taking a sip from her coffee mug.

"There's coffee for you on the table, I made a pot." I told Naya then.

"Thanks." she replied.

"So?" I asked after a short silence.

"As you know, the trial is set to start back up January 2nd. There's one witness testifying before you, then you're up Heather. Then defence have an expert witness, and a couple character witnesses. Then both sides will sum up and present their closing statements."

"That'll all be done in one day?" I asked, shocked at the thought.

"No, probably two days, possibly three depending on how long each witness takes to testify." Catherine replied.

"So this could all be over by this time next week?" Naya asked.

"Pretty much." Catherine said.

"Wow." was all I managed to get out. "I can't believe I've waited so long, and yet in a matter of days this will all be over with." I said.

"It's a good thing, it means you get to put your life back on track. And hopefully, if things go our way, then Russo will be out of your lives, forever." Catherine stated.

"That's true." Naya added.

"I know, it's a good thing. I get that. I just didn't expect it to be over so soon. That's all." I said.

"Trust me, the sooner this is over with, the better." Catherine said then, "You get to sort your life out, go back to some sort of normalcy, and start to build your family in a place that isn't surrounded by FBI protection all the time."

"I know." I said. I sounded defeated and I didn't know why. I wanted this to be over with but the thought of possibly losing Nicky and everything going wrong scared me. I hoped this was the only reason I was apprehensive.

"It'll be fine, Heather. Don't worry. Now, you wanna go over your testimony with me?" Catherine asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"OK, so ..." Catherine began. 

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, I'd gone over my testimony with Catherine twice. She seemed pleased enough with the progress we'd made, so she went to make herself some more coffee.<p>

"You OK?" Naya asked.

"Huh?" I asked, distracted.

I looked up then, and saw that Naya was looking at me, expectantly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." I answered.

"Mommy, I'm bored!" Nicky said then coming into the living room.

"Hey baby." I replied, picking Nicky up and sitting him on my lap. "What do you wanna do?" I asked my son, trying to distract myself from what had been going on for the last forty minutes.

"Bath time?" Nicky asked, unsure. "Naya said you would both bath me after I'd played in my room for a little while." he added.

"Sure baby, we'll bath you." Naya said then. "Shall we go get your PJ's and some towels?" she added.

"And some toys to play in the tub with?" Nicky asked, as a smile crept on to his face.

"Sure, why not?" Naya replied, smiling back at Nicky.

"You coming mommy?" Nicky asked, looking at me.

"Yeah baby, mommy's coming too." I answered. "Let me just go tell Catherine we're having bath time." I told Nicky. "Go get your PJ's with Naya." I told him.

"OK, come on Naya." Nicky said then, getting down off my lap and reaching out his hand for Naya's to take.

"Don't take too long." Naya said, looking back at me as she lead Nicky back in to his bedroom to get some PJ's out and some toys.

"I won't." I replied, as I watched them go.

A few minutes later, Catherine came back in to the living room with a new mug of coffee in her hands.

"Naya's just took Nicky to get his PJ's. We're having bath time." I told Catherine.

"OK, I have some phone calls to make anyway." Catherine replied.

I stood up to make my way out of the room and towards where Naya and Nicky were, but Catherine stopped me.

"Are you doing okay, Heather?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't believe this will all be over with in a week." I answered. I saw the confused look cross her face, like she thought I should be happy. "Don't get me wrong, I want this over with." I continued. "I just don't want it to go wrong. I'm scared of him getting away with it, taking Nicky away again and all this being for nothing." I found myself sharing my fears.

"That's understandable." she replied. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. In a week's time, your life will change for the better and you'll be back in the real world with your family and friends. It's a good thing Heather." Catherine added.

"I know, I guess I'm just being a little silly." I replied, even though my fears hadn't been allayed.

"You should go, you don't want to miss bath time." Catherine said then, looking up and nodding to the doorway where Naya and Nicky both stood outside the bathroom door waiting for me.

"Right." I said. "I'll see you later." I added, as I made my way to the bathroom. I didn't know what it was but something didn't feel right. I hoped it was just my fears and that they'd go away. I didn't want any more drama or bad news. Things had to start going right for us soon, surely.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello loyal readers, I hope you are all doing well. I've hit over 100 reviews :) So happy, thank you all. Next aim, 150. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for, the trial is finally beginning. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please don't forget to review. As always thank you all for the reviews both here and on Twitter. I dedicate this chapter to Beth. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The morning of January 2nd came and I was a mix of emotions. I was glad that it was finally here and that I could give my testimony, then hopefully everything would go the way it was supposed to and Russo would be put in jail for a very long time. At the same time though, I couldn't help but feel anxious, like something was going to go wrong.<p>

I'd spent the entire night tossing and turning in bed, before getting up and spending several hours drinking coffee, sitting alone in the kitchen so as not to wake Naya or Nicky up. When the sun had finally come up an hour earlier, I was both relieved and anxious. I'd been waiting for this for so long, I couldn't wait for it to be over and done with.

I was sitting at the table, with probably my tenth cup of coffee in front of me when Naya walked in to the kitchen. She looked sleepy, like she'd had a restless sleep.

"Morning." I said to my wife, as she made her way towards the coffee pot in the middle of the table.

"Morning. You been awake long?" she asked, as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

"I've been up a few hours." I said, in between sips of my coffee.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, taking the seat opposite me at the table.

"I didn't see the point." I answered, looking her in the eye. "At least one of us should get a good night's rest, we need all the energy we can get with Nicky around." I tried to joke and Naya smiled.

"That's true." she chuckled. "So, how you feeling about today? You ready to go do this?" she asked, as she reached over a hand and rubbed my arm affectionately.

"Honestly? I don't know what I feel. I mean, I want to get this over and done with, and I want to see him go to prison for the rest of his life. But I'm a little scared that things are not going to go our way and he's gonna be back out before we know it. And what if he tries to take Nicky back? What do we do then? I don't think I could cope with that." I rambled, letting some of my thoughts free.

"Hey, you listen to me," Naya began as she got up and made her way around the table, "This dirt bag is finally gonna get what's coming to him, there's only so much one person can get away with and he's had more than his limit. It's his time to pay. And he's never gonna take Nicky away from you again. I won't let that happen." she said to me, reassuringly.

"I guess I'm just a little scared, I'll be fine. I know what I have to do." I said then, looking up at Naya and her beautiful brown eyes. She leaned in then and kissed me, before she pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"You can do it, I know you can." she said supportively.

"I know, I just wish you could come with me." I said then.

"I know baby, but one of us has to look after Nicky and you know what Catherine said, if I go then we're just giving them more targets. We're safer here and you'll be safe there with Catherine and the other agents."

"I know, you're right. I could just do with the support, you know?" I asked, but I already knew that Naya totally understood me.

"I'm gonna go get in the shower, then I have to get ready. Catherine's coming to pick me up in an hour." I said then, finishing the rest of the coffee in my cup before getting up to make my way to the bathroom.

"OK, baby." Naya said, "I'm gonna go check on Nicky." she said, as she too got up, and made her way past me and towards Nicky's room.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I was sitting at the kitchen table once again, showered and dressed, ready for my day in court. I couldn't stomach any more coffee, so now I was just sitting idly twiddling my thumbs, waiting for Catherine to get here.<p>

But Catherine was late. I didn't know what was going on but the later it got, the more anxious I became. I started to catastrophize things, thinking the worst, expecting something to have gone wrong or something terrible to have happened. I was driving myself crazy, it got so bad I felt like I was going to have a panic attack.

That's when the kitchen door opened, and in walked Catherine. I let out a breath I hadn't even known I'd been holding and sighed in relief. At least nothing bad had happened to her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Catherine said, breathlessly. "Car trouble." she added.

"Car trouble?" I said, more in a mocking tone to myself. "Of course it was just something as simple as car trouble. You're not dead or dying, nothing bad happened to you or the case. I need to calm the hell down!" I said, getting angry at myself for feeling like this.

"Hey, it's OK. You're allowed to be anxious and nervous. Don't be so hard on yourself." Catherine said then, coming in and taking a seat next to me. "You know what to expect today, right? We've gone over it enough?" she asked then.

"Yeah, I know the running order and what's gonna happen. And I know that I just have to tell the truth and then I'm done, right?" I said then.

"Right, that's all you gotta do. Should take a couple of hours, then you'll be back here with Nicky and Naya." Catherine said, trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, right. Just a couple of hours then my part in this ordeal should be all over. Done with, right?" I asked again.

"Right." Catherine responded. "You ready to go?" she asked then.

I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves, before I looked at Catherine and nodded. It had to be done and I had to be the one to do it. I was as ready as I'd ever be.

"Alright then, you go say goodbye to Naya and Nicky and I'll bring the car around. Meet you out front in five." Catherine said, as she got up and left via the same door she'd come in through not so long ago.

"Say goodbye." I thought out loud to myself, "It's just for a few hours." I reassured myself. "It's just a few hours then this should all be over with." I got up and made my way into the living room to say goodbye to Nicky and Naya.

* * *

><p>I'd been sitting outside the courtroom for half an hour, whilst the first witness testified. I was accompanied by Catherine and one of the new agents, a woman, Macks I think they'd called her, Lucy Macks. I'd not spent much time with her so far, but she seemed nice from the few interactions we'd had with each other.<p>

I was sat on a bench, with Catherine sitting one side of me and Lucy on the other. The longer I was sitting here, the more anxious I became which caused my knee to jerked in an annoying way. I'd never noticed it before, maybe because I hadn't been testifying in court before, but it was annoying me. So I decided to stand up. As soon as I did, Catherine and Lucy stood with me, both staying either side of me.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed at the two women next to me. I knew they were here for my protection, but surely they didn't have to mimic every action I made or every move.

"Sorry, we're just trying to protect you. Who knows where the next threat is?" Catherine said then and I immediately felt bad for getting annoyed. These people were putting their lives on the line to protect me and I was bitching about them moving everywhere I did.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just anxious. That's all." I tried to explain.

"It's understandable. It's fine, really it is." Lucy said then, with a smile.

I was about to speak again, but then stopped when I heard a male court officer calling my name and asking me to proceed to court number 4. I froze. This was it, I was about to give my testimony. It hit me then that this was all on me. Yes, they had evidence against Russo, they even had another witness, but they were basing the majority of their conviction on my evidence and what I was going to say. I could either win this case for them, or lose it. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and turned to look at Catherine.

"I can't do this!" I said then, panicked.

"Yes you can. Listen to me Heather, you need to take a deep breath and calm yourself down. All you have to do is go in there and tell the truth. That's not hard, is it?" Catherine said, holding me by the shoulders, looking me square in the eye. "I believe in you." she said then and I instantly heard the same sentence play out but in Naya's voice. She'd said the exact same thing to me before I'd left.

"You don't want everything you've been through to have been for nothing, do you?" I heard behind me then, and turned to face Lucy. "You've lost a lot, you've had to deal with a lot, and now you finally have your son back. If you don't testify, he has a better chance of getting away with everything he's done and then he'll be in a better position to try and take Nicky away from you." she added. "You don't want that to happen, surely?"

I took a deep breath. Of course I didn't want that to happen. Of course I didn't want everything that had happened in the last few months to have been in vain. I'd put Naya through hell making her believe that I was dead, she'd had to grieve for me, I'd lost my friends, we'd been living in hiding, Russo had kept Nicky from me for 4 years, he'd raped and abused me, he'd murdered my mother. Not to mention the two agents he'd also murdered whilst trying to get to me when I was under protection. So did I want him to get away with this? Did I want him to be free? Hell, of course I didn't, that was the last thing I wanted. I took another deep breath and looked up. I looked at Lucy, then at Catherine. "I'm ready." I said, as I heard the court officer call my name again. This was it. Show time.

* * *

><p>"Please raise your right hand."<p>

I did as I was asked. The courtroom was full of people.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." I said, as I lowered my right hand.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Heather Elizabeth Morris." I said. The room was a lot quieter than I'd expected.

The district attorney got up from the prosecution desk and walked towards me in the witness box. "Ms Morris, do you know the defendant?" she asked.

"Yes." I stated, clearly.

"How do you know the defendant?" she asked then.

"Mr Russo is the father of my child." I answered. There were a few murmurs around the room then, before the judge ordered quiet.

"So, you dated Mr Russo then?" the DA asked.

"Absolutely not!" I almost spat.

"But you had a sexual relationship with him?" she amended.

"Again, absolutely not!" I answered.

"So you didn't date the defendant, and you didn't have a sexual relationship with him. Forgive me but how then is he the father of your child?"

"Mr Russo raped me. That's how he's the father of my child." I answered, disgust lacing every word. Again, a few murmurs broke out around the court room, but once again they were quieted fairly quickly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ms Morris." the DA said then. "Can you tell the court how you met Mr Russo and what happened to you whilst you were in his company."

"I was at a shopping mall with my mother, five years ago." I began, as my mind went back to that fateful day when all this started. "I was shopping for presents. It was rare that I spent time with my family, because I was always busy with work, filming Glee. So it was a nice change. We'd been shopping together for a few hours when we decided we'd had enough for the day. We were on our way back to the car when we witnessed something." I stopped then and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay to continue, Ms Morris? I know this is difficult." the DA said.

I took a deep breath and nodded "Yes, I can continue." I said.

"Mr Russo and another male were in a car, speeding out of the lot, when they knocked over my mother." I said, and I couldn't prevent the lone tear that slipped from my eyes. "She died that same day." I added, and my voice broke. I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion.

"May I suggest a recess at this time?" the judge spoke.

"I think that may be wise." the DA responded.

"No!" I found myself saying, "I can go on." I added. "Please, I have to do this."

"Are you sure, Ms Morris?" the judge asked as he turned to look at me.

"Yes your honour." I answered. "I need to do this."

"As you wish." he said then. "Ms Andrews, you may continue." he said, looking at the DA.

"Ms Morris, what happened after you lost your mother?" District Attorney Andrews asked.

"It was a difficult time, we had a funeral to plan and attend. Shortly before the funeral I was approached by an FBI agent, she wanted to talk to me about what had happened that day in the parking lot. I came to learn then that Mr Russo was under suspicion of murder and that he was leaving the scene, erratically when he knocked over and killed my mother."

"Objection you honour." the defence counsel interjected.

"On what grounds, Mr Matthews?" the judge asked.

"Mr Russo has never been convicted of murder, it's speculation on the witness's part." Russo's lawyer said.

"Over ruled." the judge said. "Continue Ms Morris."

"I was then told that there wasn't enough evidence for a conviction. Basically nothing happened for a while. Then it came to my mother's funeral and after the service I was kidnapped." I said. It'd come out so bluntly, like it meant nothing or that it wasn't as serious as it had been.

"You were kidnapped?" the DA asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I responded.

"Did you know your kidnapper?"

"At the time, no I didn't." I answered. "However, I did come to find out that I had been kidnapped on the orders of Mr Russo's father. He's a very, … influential man shall we say?" I said.

"Let me see if I'm getting this right, Mr Russo's father ordered you to be kidnapped?" the DA asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"Objection your honour, the witness has no proof." defence counsel said, standing from his chair.

"Do you have proof, Ms Morris?" the judge asked.

"Well, I was taken to him, your honour. To Mr Russo's father, and Mr Russo was present at the time. I was told I'd caused a great deal of trouble for the family and that I had to be dealt with." I answered.

"Over ruled." the judge said once again.

"What happened next, Heather?" the DA asked.

"I was kept in a bedroom, in the family home that was on private grounds." I replied. "I honestly don't know how long I was there, but I'd estimate a few months." I added.

"And then the family just let you go?" the DA asked me then.

"Of course not." I answered. "In the few months that I was there, I was raped and abused repeatedly, by several people. Until a couple of weeks in, then Mr Russo decided that I was only to be for his pleasure." I felt disgusted saying that now.

"So Mr Russo also raped and abused you?" the DA asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"But how does that lead to you getting away?" she asked then.

"I started to get sick, I wasn't eating properly, but I was putting on some weight. It didn't take a genius to figure it out."

"Figure what out?" the DA asked.

"That I was pregnant." I answered. "And that's when I decided that no matter what, I needed to try and escape the hell that I'd been living in."

"OK, we'll take a fifteen minute recess now. Court is adjourned." the judge said, and people began to leave the courtroom.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey loyal readers, I am SO SO sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I know a lot of you have been waiting patiently, sending me a gentle nudge here and there. Several things got in the way, none of which is important. I hope this chapter is what you have all been waiting for. I thank you all for coming on this journey with me and letting me know what you all think via reviews here and on twitter. I'm going to be wrapping this story up within the next few chapters and I hope to finish it before Christmas. No more ridiculously long waits, I promise! Anyway, enough from me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think in the reviews section :) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The fifteen minute recess seemed to fly by, one minute I was standing down from the witness box, walking towards the back of the courtroom and out to Catherine and Lucy. The next minute, I felt like I was doing the complete opposite, walking back into the courtroom and taking the stand once again. I felt like I hadn't had time to process what had happened so far, but I had to get back on the stand and finish giving my testimony.<p>

"Ms Morris" the D.A began when everyone had been seated and I had been sworn in again. "You were pregnant, so you decided to try and escape. That's what you told us before the recess."

"Yes, that's correct." I answered.

"Can you tell us what happened next?"

"I did it, I managed to pull it off. I escaped. It wasn't easy, I knew it wouldn't be. But I figured I didn't have a choice. I couldn't fail. I had to get out of there. For the sake of myself and my unborn baby. It was a tough couple of days, parts of it are a bit of a blur. But I'd been walking for over an hour when I came upon a motel, I went in and explained my situation to the woman there and she allowed me to stay in a room for the night. Then I made a phone call to my father and he came to pick me up and take me home."

"Why didn't you just call the police?" the D.A asked. Catherine had told me that there would be questions asked, and that the D.A would try and ask all the questions before the defence counsel had the chance to.

"At that time, I was just glad to be away from there and I just wanted to go home and feel safe with my family. Calling the police didn't come into my head until the next day."

"Did you call them?"

"No, I didn't." I replied.

"Why not, Ms Morris?" the D.A asked.

"I thought about it, long and hard. But I decided that for the sake of myself and my baby, that I wouldn't call the cops. I didn't want to risk getting them involved and then Russo finding me and finding out I was pregnant. I didn't want him to have the opportunity to take away my child. So I did what I thought was the best thing at the time for myself and my unborn child. I tried to forget all about my ordeal and get on with my life." I finished, taking in a deep breath.

"And then what happened?"

"Everything was going well, I was pregnant and I was getting back to some normalcy. I had a few months of just living with my father, doing normal day to day things. I was on hiatus from shooting Glee so I was just relaxing, trying to prepare myself for motherhood. And then everything changed."

"How so, Ms Morris?" D.A Andrews asked.

"It was a couple of weeks before my due date and I went shopping for last minute things for the baby. I don't know about other parents but I felt like I didn't have enough things for the baby all of a sudden and I thought I needed to go shopping. My dad went to work and I went to the mall for the day. But before I even got there, I was in a car accident."

"Were you hurt?" the D.A asked.

"No, it wasn't really an accident." I replied.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. What do you mean, Ms Morris?"

"It wasn't a genuine car accident, it was staged. By Mr Russo." I answered.

"Objection, Your Honour! The witness has no proof of this!" Defence counsel shouted.

"Your Honour, if Defence counsel would let Ms Morris finish, he will see that she has proof enough." the D.A interjected.

"Overruled, Mr Matthews. You may continue." the judge ordered, as he glanced my way.

"Mr Russo was driving a large, black, SUV and he ran me off the road. He staged it to look like an accident. I wasn't injured but Mr Russo and another man he had with him, took me from my car and put me into the back of the SUV. They restrained me and took me back to the house that I believe belongs to Mr Russo's father." I answered, relieved I had been given the chance to finish what I had started to say.

"But how did Mr Russo know where you were or that you were pregnant?" the D.A asked.

"Mr Russo told me that he had been watching me since I had managed to escape and that when he found out I was pregnant, the family wanted to take the child from me." I replied.

"Ms Morris, can you tell the court what happened next?" D.A Andrews asked.

"Mr Russo and his father kept me hostage once again at the house until I gave birth to my son, Nicky." I answered.

"His name is Nicholas!" Russo shot up and shouted, pointing angrily at me.

"Order!" the judge called. "Mr Russo, sit down! Mr Matthews, keep control of your client."

"Yes, Your Honour. I apologize." the defence counsel replied. He turned to Russo and whispered to him, and within seconds Russo sat down. I could tell he was still angry though, because he had a scowl on his face and his cheeks were bright red.

"I apologize for the RUDE interruption, please do continue." the D.A said then.

"I gave birth to my son, and he was the most beautiful, perfect little thing in the whole world. I fell in love with him instantly. But my joy was short lived because Russo took Nicky from me and told me that he wasn't my son and that I was to have nothing to do with his child ever again."

"Mr Russo separated you from your baby, within hours of giving birth?" the D.A asked.

"Yes, and it was the worst thing that ever happened to me." I replied.

"Ms Morris, can you tell the court what happened next?"

"Mr Russo arranged for me to be taken home. I was told in no uncertain terms by Mr Russo's father that I was to have nothing to do with Nicky. He said that if I tried to contact my son, bad things would happen to me and my father." I answered, as tears threatened to spill at the memory.

There was a silence then, and no-one seemed to speak for a while. It was probably mere seconds that passed but it seemed longer, a lot longer.

"Ms Morris, can you tell the court what happened after you were torn from your child and what happened to you next?"

I took a second to wipe the few tears that had managed to spill, then I cleared my throat.

"I was scared, more for my father than for myself. But I was so emotional and lost. I felt like nothing made sense. My life for the last six months was all about preparing for this baby, for looking after him and providing for him. But Mr Russo took all that away, and I felt so detached. I felt like something was missing, like a part of me was gone and I couldn't function properly. I went home to my father and I asked for some advice. I wanted to know what I should do."

"And what happened?" the D.A asked.

"We went to the police, my father told me that I had to put my son first now. That I was a mother and Nicky should be my first priority. He admired that I was worried for him, and he told me he would support me. So we went to the authorities for help."

"Did they help?"

I shook my head in response. "They said they couldn't prove that my ordeal had happened, that I had left it too long to make the complaint. I explained my situation, that I had to try and protect myself and the baby. But they couldn't help. They said with a lack of evidence, Mr Russo wouldn't be prosecuted. And they said because Mr Russo is Nicky's father, they couldn't take him away and bring him back to me."

"So, feeling alone and scared and not knowing what to do next, what did you do next Ms Morris?"

That's when my tears started to flow freely. I felt like I hadn't done enough, all the time Nicky had been away from me to get him back. I felt inadequate and talking about it all just made me realise how bad I really felt and more so how bad it all sounded.

"I was approached by an F.B.I agent, and I was told that the organisation were working on building a case against Mr Russo and that if I walked away, and gave them a chance to build that case, that they would help me later to get my child back." I answered. I paused and took a breath. All eyes seemed to be on me. "I did what I had to do, I felt like I had no other choice." I said, as tears spilled freely. "I left my baby with that man, and I flew home to Los Angeles and I went about my life as before, like none of this had ever happened."

"Would you like to take a minute to compose yourself?" the judge asked.

I took a moment, then looked up at him and shook my head. This felt like it had been going on too long and I just wanted it to end now. I had got to the hard part, I wasn't about to take a break then have to rake up all these feelings again.

"Ms Morris, what happened next?" the D.A asked.

I took in a deep breath and then released it slowly before continuing.

"I went back to work, I socialised with my friends, I fell in love and got married." I answered, which caused a few audible murmurs. "I did as I was asked by that F.B.I agent in the hopes that they would build that rock solid case against Mr Russo and that I would then get my child back. I never dreamt for one moment that it would take them four years!" I spat, getting a little angry and upset at the same time. "I did what I thought was the right thing at the right time."

"And then what?" the D.A asked.

"And then that same F.B.I agent tracked me down. She visited me one day after work and said that she needed to talk to me. We had a long conversation, but basically she told me that the case had been built and that it was time for me to get my son back. Time for me to tell my story." I answered.

"So you came back here to do that?"

"Yes." I answered. "I did."

"Ms Morris." the D.A said, walking towards me in the witness box. "You came back here to do that, that simple?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Just like that? You got on a plane and you just flew back here to give your testimony?"

"No, not just like that." I replied.

"Please, do explain." the D.A said.

"I've been in witness protection for the last couple of months." I answered. "Although that didn't stop Mr Russo from trying." I added.

"Trying what?" the D.A asked.

"Mr Russo tried to kill me whilst I was under witness protection." I answered.

"Objection!" defence shot to his feet.

"Is there proof of this?" the judge asked, looking from me to the District Attorney.

"Your Honour, there is proof of this which will be brought up later in the trial, supported by expert witness testimony." the D.A replied.

"Overruled." the judge stated. To which defence counsel just shook his head. He was clearly unhappy with the judge's decision.

"Please continue."

"Mr Russo tampered with my car, whilst I was out in it with his son!" I spat. I wanted him to know that he had put Nicky's life in danger. His face turned red and the angry scowl was replaced with a look of shock and sadness. I was glad I could hurt him with that. "Luckily for me and my son, there was a car switch which meant that we were no longer in the tampered car. But whilst it was lucky for me and my son, it was very unlucky for two agents who had put their lives on the line to protect me. A male and a female agent died that day, in the car that me and my son were supposed to be travelling in. They sacrificed their lives, for ours!" I said with emphasis, again looking at Russo as I did.

There was a momentary silence in the courtroom. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"And you've been living in witness protection ever since?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Thank you Ms Morris. No further questions your honour." the D.A said, taking a seat behind the prosecution table.

"Do you wish to cross examine the witness?" the judge asked to which the defence counsel surprisingly stood up and announced that he didn't have any questions for me. I wasn't the only one shocked by this because even more murmurs broke out around the room before the judge order quiet.

"Ms Morris, you may step down." the judge announced, to which I happily stood up and made my out of the courtroom. I didn't want to be here any longer than I had to be.

"We'll have a short recess, and we'll continue after lunch." I heard the judge say, as I closed the courtroom door behind me.

* * *

><p>"How did it go in there?" Catherine asked as I met her at the top of the staircase.<p>

"It was tough, sometimes emotional. But I did what I had to do. I just told the truth." I replied, making my way down the stairs and out of the court house. "I need some air." I told Catherine as she followed me down the stairs, no doubt wondering where I was going. Lucy followed closely behind.

"You did the right thing, I know these last few years can't have been easy for you Heather, but soon this will all be over with and you will be able to get on with the rest of your life, with your family." Catherine said, as we walked through the court house doors, and stood at the top of the steps.

"I know, that's all that's kept me going." I answered, taking a few deep breaths in before blowing them out again. "I'm gonna call Naya, let her know what's happening." I said then. "I'll just be a few minutes."

Catherine walked a little further away with me from the courthouse, but then gave me some space to make the phone call to Naya.

"Hey." I said in to the phone after several rings.

"Hey you." I heard Naya's silky smooth voice on the other end of the line. "How's it going?" she asked.

"It wasn't too bad, and I'm all done now." I answered. "I'm just outside the courthouse with Catherine and Lucy. I just needed to get some air and hear your voice." I said.

"We've missed you." Naya said then. "It feels like you've been gone forever. I can't believe it's only been a few hours!"

"I know, I miss you guys too. And I can't wait to come home to you both."

"Heather this isn't home." Naya replied.

"No, that's not home. You and Nicky are home. Wherever you both are, that's home for me now." I replied, feeling the tears well up as I said it. And I could tell from the momentary silence at the other end of the line that Naya had gotten choked up too.

Naya cleared her throat before she spoke again. "Little man here has kept me busy." she replied. "We built an aeroplane, and a car. Then he took a bath before we had some lunch. And then we settled down with a hot chocolate in front of one of his DVD's but now he's fast asleep. You want me to wake him so you can talk to him?" Naya asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll talk to him soon. I shouldn't be here for too much longer." I replied. "Catherine has to go and give her testimony and then she'll be bringing me back home to you two."

"Good, we miss you. Hurry home." Naya replied.

"I will, I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too." Naya replied, before ending the call.

I turned and walked the few steps to where Catherine was standing with Lucy.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Well, I have to give my testimony and then we should be able to take you home. Then there'll be a couple expert witnesses that need to testify, then closing statements. Hopefully we'll have a verdict within the next couple of days." she said.

I was pleased with that. In a couple of days my life could become my own again if we got the verdict we wanted. I was glad that this would all soon be over with.

"I could get someone else to escort you home if you want to go now." Catherine said then.

I thought for a minute. Somehow I felt safer when Catherine was with me and I didn't really know this new agent that well. She seemed nice enough but I just didn't know her well enough to feel safe with her. I'd have liked to get back to Naya and Nicky sooner but Naya had told me that Nicky was asleep so it wouldn't make that much of a difference if I stayed for an hour longer.

"No, I'll wait until your done." I replied, looking between Catherine and Lucy.

"OK, you can wait outside the courtroom with Lucy. You should be fine inside." Catherine replied. "We should get back in though, they're going to be calling me soon."

"OK, let's go." I replied as we all made our way back into the courthouse.

We weren't quite finished yet.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>The several different sounds floating around the courthouse as I sat outside the court room was a little weird to say the least. In some ways, it seemed so silent. Quiet enough so that you could hear a pin drop, yet the hustle and bustle of the other proceedings inside the courthouse carried off the walls and down the hallways.<p>

Catherine had been called in almost fifteen minutes ago, I knew it'd been that long because I spent practically every minute of it checking my watch, waiting to hear the door open and see Catherine come walking out.

Lucy was sitting beside me, casually scanning up and down the corridors. There were not many people around, but Lucy was still cautious.

"How much longer do you think they'll be?" I asked Lucy, trying to make conversation.

She turned and looked at me before she spoke.

"I don't know. It could take a few minute, or a few hours. I'm sure we'll be out of here soon. Or I could take you now if you're eager to get back to your family?"

I shook my head, I wanted to be here.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure they won't be too much longer." I replied.

Then the silence set in between us again, as Lucy continued to scan up and down the hallways. I looked at my watch again, she'd been in there eighteen minutes now. I wondered what they were talking about, whether the D.A was questioning Catherine or if it was Defence counsel's turn yet. I wondered how it was going, if it was going well for us or not. I stood up and started to pace. Lucy stayed sitting but her gaze turned to me as I stood up.

"Working off some nervous tension?" she asked.

I nodded in response. I didn't even realise that I'd been this nervous. But when I started biting at my nails as I paced, it began to sink in just how nervous I was. A door opened, and I looked up in anticipation. But it wasn't our court room, it was the one next door. I looked at my watch again, another four minutes had passed. I was so anxious, why was the time going so slow? I just wanted this to hurry up and be over with already.

I sat back down, next to Lucy and buried my head in my hands. I wondered if I could maybe just fall asleep, time always seemed to pass quicker when I was sleeping. But a minute later, I realised that wasn't going to happen. I was too nervous and anxious to even consider falling asleep. Catherine had been called almost half an hour ago now, and I couldn't wait to see her walking out of that court room door. I considered going outside to get some fresh air, maybe call Naya again. If Nicky was awake, I could talk to them both and kill a little bit more time. But then I realised that Nicky was probably still asleep and Naya was probably doing something. I just needed to sit here and wait it out. It would take as long as it needed to, I just had to accept that.

* * *

><p>I'd managed to keep Nicky occupied for the most part since Heather had left. He had lots of questions about where she was going, how long she was going to be and if she was coming back. I realised that he was probably scared, and tried to just distract him as much as possible. It had worked for a while, long enough for him to get tired and fall asleep watching a DVD. I realised just how quiet it was around here when Nicky was asleep and Heather wasn't here. There was still an agent in the kitchen and another one outside. But it felt really quite lonely inside. I couldn't wait for this whole ordeal to be over with and for my life to get back on track.<p>

I was sitting on the couch opposite the one Nicky was laying on, with a cup of coffee in my hands. The silence was giving me enough time to think and I was beginning to over think things. I was beginning to contemplate what would happen to us all if this doing go the way it was supposed to. The Russo family were powerful people and they were bound to want to get revenge. Then I wondered how much different it would be even if Russo was jailed. His family would still want revenge, they'd probably still try to come after Heather, especially if they wanted Nicky back. With his father gone, his grandfather would want a replacement, wouldn't he? I began to scare myself. The realisation that we would never be allowed to go back to our old lives hit me for the first time. We would probably never see our friends again. We'd have to stop working on Glee. In fact both of our careers in acting would have to be over. This whole thing had been a no win situation from the beginning, I just hadn't realised it. Now, for the first time, I understood why Heather had faked her own death. She'd been trying to protect me from all this. I wondered if she had had the same realisation I just had. I wondered if she knew that we'd never be able to go back to our lives as we knew them. Before I got the chance to over think this any more, a murmuring Nicky pulled me from my thoughts.

"Naya?" he called.

"Hey buddy, I'm right here." I said, as I got up from the sofa and made my way over to him, kneeling in front of him.

"Is my mommy back yet?" he asked.

"No, buddy. She's not back yet. But she shouldn't be too much longer hopefully." I answered honestly.

"I miss her." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"I know little guy, I miss her too." I said, as I pulled him in for a hug.

"Can I have some paper, please?" Nicky asked me then.

"Sure, what you doing?" I asked, as I got up and made my way to the drawer where the paper was held.

"I want to draw mommy a picture, a nice colourful one that'll make her smile. I want her to be happy when she comes back." he said, with a big smile on his face.

"Well, you're gonna need some coloured pencils too then aren't you?" I asked, handing him a few pieces of paper.

"Of course, silly!" Nicky chuckled.

"You sit right there, I'll be right back with your pencils." I said, as Nicky sat on the floor in front of the fire. I went into the kitchen, where the coloured pencils were in a drawer. I was glad Nicky had woken up. He'd brightened my mood already.

* * *

><p>"That son of a bitch is gonna walk!" Catherine cursed, as she came out of the court room.<p>

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked, nervous.

"They made it look like I had a personal vendetta against Russo, I think they've managed to give the jury the reasonable doubt that they need." she ranted.

"So that's it? He's gonna walk?" I asked, shocked and angry.

Catherine took a few deep breaths and paced quickly up and down the hallways. She was trying to calm herself down.

"No, it's not over Heather. They just made me look like a god-damn idiot, so I was just ranting. I don't know what's gonna happen here today." she replied.

"But you're not as confident as when we started?" I asked.

Catherine took a second before she answered, I think she was trying to calm herself down so that she didn't make me anxious. But then she shook her head.

"No, I'm not." she replied. "Come on, let's get out of here." she added.

"Wait! You can't just throw that on me and then just expect me to walk away." I said, anger spilling out. I couldn't believe this vile creature had a really good chance of getting away with what he'd done to me, and everyone around me. "I want to wait for the verdict." I wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Heather that could take minute, hours or even days. We have to get you back to the house, your family are waiting for you." Catherine replied, trying to calm both of us down at the same time.

"I don't care. I want this over with Catherine, I wanted to put the truth out there and I did. I want these people to do their duty, I want them to use their heads and their hearts and I want them to convict him for all the bad things he's done. And not just to me but to everyone. Is there anything more I can do? Is there anything else I can say to the jury to make them see him the way we all do?"

"No, Heather you did what you came here to do, you gave your testimony and you told them all the truth. Now it's their turn to make the decision. It's not over yet, we can hold on to that. Prosecution have a few more witnesses they want to call before they rest. Come on, let's get you home."

I didn't know what to do, I had so many different feelings coursing through me. I wanted to be here when the verdict came in. I wanted to look Russo in the eye and see the look on his face when those twelve people made their collective decision. But like Catherine had said, that could take days, there were still several witnesses left that needed to be called. I couldn't just sit in the courthouse for the next few days. I had to get back home, to my family. So reluctantly I agreed with Catherine.

"Okay, take me home." I said.

"Come on, let's go." she replied.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Nicky shouted, as he ran into my arms. He nearly knocked me off my feet. He was clearly excited and happy to see me and the feelings were mutual.<p>

"Hey Nicky, did you miss me?" I asked, as I picked my little boy up and kissed him on the head.

"Lots and lots." he replied.

"I missed you too." I said, placing several kisses on his head.

"I played with my Lego, and Naya gave me a bath, and we watched DVD's and then I fell asleep and then when I woke up Naya helped me make you a picture. Do you wanna see it?" he asked, rambling on excitedly about his days events.

"Sure, I do." I replied, putting Nicky down. "Can you go get it from the living room for me?" I asked him, trying to get him to leave so that the adults could talk.

"Uh-huh." he replied, running into the living room and out of sight.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naya asked as she pulled me in for a hug.

"I think the jury has been given reasonable doubt." was all Catherine could say before Nicky came running back into the kitchen.

"Mommy look!" he said, handing me the picture.

I could see the confusion register on Naya's face. She was wondering what the hell had happened, and I shared the sentiment.

"Wow, that's really colourful and pretty." I said, turning my attention to Nicky and the picture he'd drawn me and coloured in. "What is it?" I asked.

"That's the tree outside, and that's the pond and then right there is me and that's you and that there is Naya." Nicky said, pointing to all the different things he'd drawn in the picture.

"Wow, that's really good. Why don't you get a magnet and put it on the refrigerator door, huh?" I asked, hoping once again to momentarily distract Nicky so that the adults could talk.

"Okay." he said, oblivious to what was going on around him.

"What happened?" Naya asked, when Nicky was out of earshot.

"I dunno, it was all going well. And then defense counsel brought up my past and what Russo had done to my sister. He was making out like I'd made all this stuff up in revenge." Catherine said, still clearly angry at how it'd gone in court.

"So, now what happens?" Naya asked.

Nicky came walking back towards us, and stood looking up at the four adults around him.

"What you talking about?" Nicky asked.

"Nothing." both I and Naya replied at the same time.

"It's not nice keeping secrets." Nicky said then, before he walked off into the other room.

"We wait." Catherine replied in answer to Naya's question. "That's all we can do for now." she said.

"I'm just ready for this to all be over and done with." I said. Both Naya and Catherine agreed.

"Anybody want Coffee?" Lucy asked, holding up the coffee pot.

Both Naya and I declined but Catherine wanted some.

"I'm gonna go spend some time with Nicky, can you let me know if you hear anything?" I asked Catherine.

"Of course." she replied.

I made my way into the other room to find Nicky, Naya following close behind. I wanted something good to happen for us. I was sick of bad news and changes. I'd had enough of hiding and being afraid. I wanted my life back. I wanted to be happy and free again.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Okay, I want to begin by saying THANK YOU to each and every one of you. To all who have read this story, and all who have reviewed. When I began this story over a year ago, I asked you all to bear with me whilst I took you on this journey with me, and you all have. You have read and reviewed chapter after chapter. At times, I kept you waiting a ridiculous amount of time, but believe me, every time it was unavoidable. Anyway, I know that I can't please everyone but I hope that this final chapter gives you all the answers you have been looking for with an ending that you all consider happy enough for you. As always, I would appreciate any and all feedback on this chapter. At the moment, I have no plans for a sequel, but if enough people were interested, I may consider one. Enough from me, for the final time, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Catherine had given her testimony, and we'd heard nothing. We were totally in the dark about what was happening at the courthouse. For three days I'd tried to distract myself, bury myself in everything Nicky. I spent almost all of my waking time with him, playing, drawing, watching DVD's. But never did the trial leave my mind. I felt like it was beginning to consume me, it was taking over me and changing who I usually was. I just wanted this to be over now, either way. At least then something would have to happen. Until then, I felt like we were all in limbo, stuck between freedom and a life in witness protection. It just felt like nothing was changing, and I felt like I couldn't take this any more. My usually friendly, upbeat attitude had gone, replaced with uncertainty and doubt. I wasn't me any more, and something needed to change.<p>

"Hey." came the voice from behind me.

I rolled over in bed to see Naya standing in the doorway.

"Hi." was all I managed to squeak out before I rolled back over and buried myself underneath the blanket.

"Come on HeMo, you can't stay in bed all day. You can't let this beat you." Naya said, moving into the room and closing the door behind her.

"I can't do this any more." I said as I felt myself choking up.

I heard Naya move further into the room then, and a second later I felt the blanket being pulled away from me.

"You can't hide any more, me and Nicky need you." she said. "And we're both here for you." she added then.

"I just feel so stuck!" I said, as I felt myself getting angry.

"I know baby, but we'll get through this. As long as we all have each other." Naya replied.

"I just want to know now, I want to know what's going to happen. I can't take this not knowing and having our lives in the hands of twelve complete strangers. It's all just gotten out of hand, it's too much Naya."

Before Naya could respond, the bedroom door opened once again.

"Sorry to interrupt but Catherine is on the phone with our boss, the verdict is in." Lucy said.

I turned and looked at Naya, then at Lucy. This was it, this was what we'd all been waiting for.

* * *

><p>"Where's Nicky?" Catherine asked as Naya and I sat at the kitchen table ten minutes later.<p>

"He's teaching Lucy how to build a car with Lego's." Naya replied.

"Good." Catherine replied.

Then there was a silence. An uneasy silence. It lasted for approximately a minute but felt like a lifetime. I couldn't tell what Catherine was thinking or feeling, her face was expressionless. I held my breath as I waited for her to tell us the news, this was life changing for us.

"Oh, for God's sake what happened Catherine?!" I asked.

Still she was silent. She took a deep breath, and a few seconds later she spoke the words that would change our lives forever.

"I'm ..." she began, but didn't finish. I got a bad feeling about this. "I'm … so … sorry." she managed to get out and then a single tear fell from her left eye and rolled down her cheek. This wasn't good.

"What happened?" I almost whispered.

"He's free." was all she said before I zoned out. How could this have happened? How could he have fooled twelve people? Why was this happening?

"How?" I managed to ask.

"It's all my fault." Catherine said, as tears spilled freely.

"What do you mean?" Naya asked then.

I could tell from the look on Catherine's face and by her body language that she didn't want to deal with this, like me, she probably wanted to run away from it all. But she didn't, she staying sitting in her seat, head bowed down, trying to compose herself enough to explain to us what had happened.

"Defence counsel used me." she began, and a confused look registered on both mine and Naya's faces. Seeing this, she continued. "They used my sister and what happened to her to claim that I had a personal vendetta against Russo and that all of this had been set up by me, in revenge." she paused once again as we all tried to take this in. "That gave the jury reasonable doubt, but then that wasn't enough, they built on that." she added, once again pausing as we all took in the information. "Some evidence went missing, including the CCTV footage of what happened to your mother outside the mall." I felt my heart sink. "Defence counsel claimed that this evidence never existed and that I had fabricated it in order to get this case to trial. They made it seem like I was some kind of mastermind, like I'd created this whole case as one big lie and everyone had gone along with it."

There was a silence now that hung in the air, it was so thick with tension.

"The Jury came back 9 to 3." Catherine added then, "3 people cost us this trial, 3 people changed the lives of so many people and for what? They were probably paid off." she finished.

None of us could believe that this had happened, for so long we just assumed that Russo would be found guilty because we all knew the truth. Occasionally, doubt had crept in but not so much that we had seriously worried about it. Now this had happened, and nothing was ever going to be the same again.

"What happens now?" Naya asked.

"The DA could refile, but without the evidence and with the finding of this trial, any potential Jury pool would be tainted. It's not worth it for them, they'd be unlikely to get a conviction." Catherine replied.

"So, what happens to us now?" I asked.

"For a day or two, you will continue to stay here whilst my bosses come up with new identities for all of you. Then you will be moved to a new state and you'll have the chance to start again." Catherine answered.

"And what about Nicky? Russo IS his father, what if he wants to fight me for custody?" I asked, panicked at the prospect.

"I'm afraid that's something that my bosses have to consider, if Nicky goes with you and is given a new identity then that would prevent Russo from his parental rights because he wouldn't be allowed to know where you are. The other option would be for Nicky to be raised by his father, but once again that would prevent you from your parental rights. That's why my bosses have to deal with it, they're consulting an attorney." Catherine replied. "I'm so sorry." she added then.

A whole new fear shot through me. This had all been bad enough, having to hide and put our lives on hold. Now that Russo had been found Not Guilty, our lives would change once again, but I didn't feel like I could handle it if Nicky was taken away from me again. I couldn't accept that.

"I'm sorry, I need to get some air." Catherine said then, getting up and leaving the kitchen, shutting the door hard behind her.

How could this be happening? Everything was changing and it wasn't for the better. I had to face the prospect that within the next few days I could lose my son all over again. I couldn't handle that, I couldn't let that happen again.

* * *

><p>The figures, dressed all in black were waiting, and watching. This guy had gotten away with multiple counts of murder and rape today and here he was throwing the party of all parties at his house. They had been crouched here, in the bushes facing the Russo house for the last three hours, watching all the going's on. They watched in complete silence and party guests came and went, until the small hours of the night. One of them looked at the watch on their left wrist and saw that it was almost 4 a.m. They had been careful to keep their eyes on the prize, no matter how many people came and went, they only had eyes for the main attractions. The Russo's.<p>

Half an hour later and the house seemed to quiet down. The party had died down and the guests had all gone home or wherever they were going to end up. This was it. It was action time, the plan was about to go into motion. This was the justice that should have prevailed in the courtroom but which had failed. There was no turning back now, this had to be done.

* * *

><p>"Heather, Naya can I talk to you both for a few minutes in the kitchen, please?" Catherine asked when she came back the next day.<p>

The previous day for all of us had been a weird one, I spent as much time as possible with Nicky, worrying about the idea of losing him again. The whole house felt quiet and eerie, like no one knew what to do or say to each other.

"What is it?" I asked, as I sat at the kitchen table feeling defeated. "I need to get back to Nicky." I added then.

"There's something I need to tell you both, which will change things considerably." Catherine answered then.

"He wants custody, doesn't he?" I asked, getting frustrated and upset. "He's gonna try and take my little boy away from me again! Well that's not gonna happen! Not this time! I'd rather die than let him take my son again! Do you hear me? I'd rather DIE!" I snapped, emotion taking over me.

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Catherine rushed to explain, as she tried to calm me down. "In fact, I doubt you'll have to worry about the Russo family coming to take custody of Nicky again." she added, as a smile spread across her lips.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Naya asked then, clearly lost as to what was happening.

"The Russo family … are dead!" Catherine announced, the smile on her face widening. "They were all killed last night in a fire at their home." she added.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!" I asked, as the news began to sink in. This changed everything.

"Russo, his father, their top three men and at least half a dozen of their men were killed last night. The cops seem to think it was an attack but they have no evidence of that yet. For now, it's just a fire." Catherine replied. "This changes everything, there's a possibility that you can both go back to your old lives, maybe even go back to working on TV again." she added.

None of us could believe what was happening. Less than 24 hours ago, Russo had been let out of prison, found not guilty of all the terrible things he'd done to me, and everyone else over the last few years. He'd probably celebrated his freedom last night, had lots to drink as he planned on how to take Nicky from me and ruin my life once again. But then something had happened, something or someone had caused the Russo family home to go on fire and kill all the people who could make my life difficult. He was never going to take Nicky from me again, he was never going to hurt me or affect my life ever again. This was better than a guilty verdict ever could have been. Whatever act of fate had caused this, I was grateful. I had finally been given the chance to get my life back again, only this time with my son.

"What happens now?" I asked, nervous and excited at the same time.

"Well, you will have to stay here for the rest of the day, we have to make some checks to make sure that if we put you back into civilization, you won't be in danger. But within the next 48 – 72 hours, you should all be back home, where you belong." Catherine said then.

She then pulled up the sleeve of her jacket and looked at the watch on her left wrist.

"I have to go make a few phone calls you guys hang in there." she said, as she got up and left.

* * *

><p>Within hours of Catherine breaking the news to us, we had packed up the belongings we had and were ready to leave at a moments notice. Now that we knew the Russo's were dead, we just wanted to get back to the life that we'd been missing so desperately. We wanted to get back to our friends, get back to work and our fans. We wanted our lives back and we couldn't wait for that to happen now.<p>

"Nicky, do you have everything?" I asked my son as we checked the house one final time to make sure we hadn't left anything behind. This felt so surreal.

"I think so mommy." Nicky replied, as he stood in one spot and swivelled his body around looking at all the places in the living room where he could have left anything.

"Okay, go get in the car." I replied, as I double checked all the rooms to make sure nothing was left behind.

Catherine had come back last night and told us that all the F.B.I checks had gone through and they had determined that it was safe for us to go back to our old lives. So here we were, the following day, ready to leave the place we'd called home for so long and go back to our real lives. It all felt so surreal now that this had happened, and that we'd been through all this. At the moment, the Russo house fire was still being considered an accident and I didn't really care any more. I thanked God for covering up the mistakes of those jurors, whether the fire was an accident or started deliberately, justice had finally been served. I thanked the potential person or people who may or may not have started that fire for giving me and my family a chance at a decent life again. This was all going to be a distant memory from now on. Life was about to change, for the better. Through this whole ordeal we'd all had tough times, but we'd kept the faith and we always, no matter what had hope for a better future.

"Hey, come on, let's go." Naya said then, coming into the living room where I was standing. "Catherine's out front waiting for us in the car." she added.

"Let's go home." I answered then as I took Naya's hand and walked out of the house, closing the door firmly behind me. As nice as the place was, I never wanted to see it again.

"You all ready?" Catherine asked as we got into the back of the SUV.

"Yeah, we're ready." I said, looking around the faces of the people in the car.

"Let's get you guys home." she said then, before she turned in her seat and started the engine. It would be a few hours until we got back into the city, I was going to enjoy the car ride away from my past and into my future.

* * *

><p>We pulled up outside of our apartment several hours later, it had gotten dark outside and Nicky had fallen asleep across mine and Naya's laps. It felt strange being here again after believing for so long that it was a place I'd never see again. The memories of watching Naya from the rooftop of the building opposite came flooding back. This was where we both belonged, this was home to us. I slowly and gently shook Nicky to wake him from his sleep.<p>

"Are we there yet?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, we're home baby." I replied, as I watched him rub at his eyes.

"I've never been here before." he said then, looking around. Then, like the realisation hit him, Nicky shot up and looked out of the window. "Mommy! It's dark outside, I should be in bed!" he exclaimed, to which we all chuckled at. He was so adorable.

"Don't worry little guy, you'll be tucked up in bed soon." Naya said then, as she patted him on the head.

"Let's get you all inside." Catherine said then as she opened the car door and stepped into the cold nights air.

Catherine went to the trunk and got our bags out as we got out of the car and made our way towards the door. Naya fished around in her purse for the keys and then opened the front door of the building letting us all inside the foyer where the air was considerably warmer.

I bent to pick Nicky up because he didn't seem steady on his feet, as Naya took a couple of the bags from Catherine. Then we all proceeded up the flight of stairs to our second floor apartment. As we got outside the door, I felt a flutter in my tummy. It felt strange to be back here again but I was excited too. As Naya pushed the key into the lock and turned it though, I got a bad feeling.

"Naya, wait!" I found myself saying. But it was too late, she'd already pushed open the door and flicked the light switch on the wall.

"Look who's home." came a voice and I froze. I knew something wasn't right, I felt the presence of someone else in our apartment and I was right. We we're alone.

"Dammit Dianna, can't you do it the way we rehearsed?!" Lea said then, clearly annoyed.

"SURPRISE!" came the collective voice of the people in the room.

I felt my heart begin to slow down then as I took in all the familiar faces of our friends. I'd been worried and I shouldn't have been. Yes, someone was in our apartment, but it was no-one who was going to hurt us.

"Rivera." Dianna said then as she moved towards us and pulled Naya in for a quick hug.

"Agron!" Naya replied, beaming.

"What is it with you two? Why can't you just call each other by your first names?" Lea asked, once again annoyed.

"It's our thing." both Naya and Dianna replied at the same time and laughed.

"Hey Heather." Lea said then, leaning in and hugging me best she could. "And this must be Nicky" she added, smiling at my little boy who was still in my arms.

"Hi, I'm Nicky." he said then. "Who are you? Mommy, who is she?" he turned and asked me, not waiting for Lea to answer the question herself.

"Sweetie, these are mine and Naya's friends. This is Lea." I said then. "And that there is Dianna" I added as I pointed her out.

"Hi." Nicky said then in the smallest voice ever, and it occurred to me then that he was shy.

"I think I should go put him in bed." I said then, "You guys catch up and I'll be with you in a few minutes." I added as I walked towards the spare bedroom in our apartment. Catherine followed, looking for a place to put our bags.

"Were there too many people?" I asked Nicky.

He nodded his head in response.

"I don't know the names of the others, but I'm just too sleepy mommy." Nicky said then.

"It's okay baby, you can meet them some other time." I said as I undressed Nicky and started to put a pair of pyjamas on him.

"Just drop those bags down anywhere." I said to Catherine, who was standing in the doorway.

After I had got Nicky ready for bed, I settled him in and covered him up with the blankets and stayed with him as he fell asleep. I could hear the people in the other room all talking and catching up, but I just wanted to make sure Nicky was comfortable and okay in here before I left him. This was a whole new place for him and lots of new people in his life. When I was sure he was asleep ten minutes later, I put on a lamp in the corner of the room and closed the bedroom door behind me.

"There she is!" Mark said, as he grabbed me in a big bear hug. "You've been missed, you know?" he added, before he let me go.

"Girl, we have so much catching up to do." Amber added then.

"I have some new dance moves I've been working on. Maybe I could show you some time." Harry said then and it all felt overwhelming.

I was glad to be back and I wanted to see all of these people, just not right now. For now, I just wanted to be with Naya and Nicky in our apartment as we got settled in. I think Naya could tell because a few minutes later, Dianna and Lea announced that everyone was going on to a bar and that they could all catch up with us soon.

"Thank you." I said to Naya, Dianna and Lea after all the others had left.

"For what?" Dianna asked then and winked at me.

"Call us in the morning, we'll go grab some breakfast together and figure out how we're going to get you both back working on Glee." Lea said then as she made her way to the front door.

"Okay, we will." Naya said then, and ushered the pair out the front door.

"I should probably leave too." we heard then and turned to see Catherine sitting on the sofa in the living room of our apartment.

"Oh, you don't have to." I replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah I do. You have a life to get back to, and I'm sure my boss will have a new case for me soon. So, I guess I should say goodbye." Catherine added as she got up and made her way towards the front door. "It was a pleasure meeting both of you, I'm just sorry it wasn't under different circumstances."

"Will we see you again?" I found myself asking, sad at the thought of losing someone who had become so close to all of us.

"I don't know. Maybe, but probably not." Catherine answered honestly.

"How can I ever thank you?" I asked then.

"For what? Screwing up your life?" Catherine retorted.

"You didn't do that. You were a great help to me when I had no-one else." I replied, as I felt myself well up. "You were like family to me when I was alone." I added.

I could see that Catherine was getting emotional too. Saying goodbye was so hard.

"I just did what I could." she replied.

"I'll never forget you, and I'll always be grateful to you." I said, as tears began to fall.

"You just look after yourselves and that little boy of yours, okay? I'll be keeping an eye on you." Catherine said then as she wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"Thanks, for everything." Naya added then as she pulled Catherine in for a hug.

I didn't have any more words, I just pulled Catherine into a tight embrace and felt like I never wanted to let go. At a time in my life where I felt like everything meant nothing, she had kept me going, she had given me strength and restored my hope. I would forever be thankful that she had been in my life.

"I don't wanna say goodbye." I found myself mumbling through tears as we pulled out of our embrace.

"Then don't." Catherine replied. "I'll see you ladies around." she added as she opened the front door of our apartment and left. Just like that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>I got back into the SUV and slammed the car door.<p>

"More involved than you intended, huh?" the passenger asked.

"Involved?! They're like family to me." Catherine replied.

"Is that why you did it?"

"That and for my sister." Catherine said, turning to look at the passenger. "No-one can ever know about this." she added then.

"I know that, how do you think I feel? They killed my brother." the passenger replied.

"Our secret?" Catherine asked.

"Our secret." the passenger replied.

"So, where to now?" Catherine said.

"Back to headquarters, they have a new assignment for us."

"Are you ready for a new assignment?" Catherine asked.

"Hey, I came into that one late but I managed okay, didn't I?"

"Yeah, Lucy you did well." Catherine replied as she turned the key in the ignition and drove away.


End file.
